The Double Act
by WorksOfVividImagination
Summary: When Poppy joins Abbey Mount there is another girl who looks exactly like her. They're constantly confused and mistaken with one and other and soon Poppy's trouble becomes a shared load. *Warning: Contains swearing*
1. Chapter 1

A, 2 seater, sleek, black Aston Martin pulled up to the gates of Abbey Mount School. It was September and the weather was crisp and mildly bitter but that didn't stop all the younger girls from running round and acting in an excited manner. In the car was 2 women, well one women and a young lady. The older woman had silvery blonde hair in a straight Bob, hazel eyes and was dressed in a formal grey body-con dress with black fashion blazer and black stilettos. She had a classy amount of make up and jewellery on; she was obviously a very stylish woman. The girl sat next to her very similar in her features she had very fine silvery blonde hair that fell in natural waves to her mid-ribs and had hazel eyes too. Her hair was parted centrally but in a cute messy fashion on her head that have her a pretty, slightly wind swept look. She was had quite a unique style, very different to the women she was with. She was wearing baggy, short, light blue denim dungarees, a white crop t-shirt underneath with a graphic of birds, a bird cage and tea cup printed on the front in pastel shades. She had black thin dernier tights on and red Doc Martins in patent leather. She had a light purple choker around her neck and fabric bracelets stacked around her tiny wrists.

"Darling, you know I'd never send you here if I didn't have the choice" the older woman began, capturing the girl's face in her hands and kissing her forehead.

"I know mum, it's alright. I'm sure I'll make friends" the girl replied they were both obviously English.

"Oh Tee" the girl's mother sighed, embracing her daughter before a sharp wrap on the window drew them apart. There stood a brunette woman with a sense of authority about her. The girl pushed the button that lowers the window and the woman spoke:

"Hello, you must be Tegan. Welcome to Abbey Mount, I'm Mrs Kingsley your headmistress" the woman smiled

"Hi, yeah I'm Tegan. Tegan Wills" the girl, Tegan, replied

"And I'm her mum, Jessica" Tegan's mum leant across. Soon enough both Tegan and Jessica were out the car unloading Tegan's things while Mrs Kingsley helped occasionally, making small conversation. The headmistress learnt that Jessica had only sent Tegan to Abbey Mount as she had been given a promotion that meant she worked abroad for 9 months a year but was astronomically well paid. She also learnt Tegan was a gifted artist, whether it be plain and simple drawing or intricate costume design, she excelled. Similarly Tegan was born on Valentines Day, her favourite colour was cherry red, she lived in the seaside town of Scarborough her whole life until now and she had a fat ginger cat called Baggins. Mrs Kingsley then noticed another car pull up, it had an American number plate so she assumed it was the other new student, a Miss Poppy Moore.

"Tegan if you'd be so kind as to follow me?" She asked and Tegan nodded saying goodbye to her mum as she scurried after the headmistress. She followed the older woman through crowds of students, one being another blonde girl who was dressed in the uniform.

"Alright Kate?" Mrs Kingsley asked and the girl said a 'yes, thank you' in a soft voice. They carried on weaving through the masses of girls and their parents and soon enough they arrived right outside the car just as a middle aged man got out.

"Mr Moore? I'm Mrs Kingsley" Mrs Kingsley introduced herself as Tegan loitered awkwardly in the background. She scanned around her and saw her mum trying to get her things into the building but was failing miserably until an woman dressed in jogging bottoms and vest top, who looked like a teacher, came over to help her out.

"Please call me Gerry and thank you I am so, erm, er … grateful" Tegan came to realise he was American as he spoke and shook Mrs Kingsley's offered hand.

"I'm happy we could help out" was Mrs Kingsley's reply

"She er, going through rather a difficult stage" Mr Moore or Gerry crossed his arms and Mrs Kingsley merely smirked saying:

"Just leave it to me Mr Moore, I have a double first in difficult" she then trotted towards the car, Tegan trailing behind her. She watched from a distance as the Headmistress tapped on the window and tired to coax the girl. She heard a comment about nightclubs and negotiation and then heard the door door open so the girl must have clambered out. Tegan turned round to see … herself?

The girl in the car, this Poppy Moore, was a dead ringer for her. Exact same hair, body (granted Tegan was about 4/5 inches taller than she was) and facial structure. Tegan's hair was naturally blonde and Poppy's was definitely not. Tegan's hair was wavy and Poppy's was straight and obviously Tegan was English and she assumed Poppy was American but aside from that they could have passed as twins. They were all but carbon copies of each other. The other girl seemed to notice as she let out a shriek of:

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GOT MY FACE! SHE'S GOT MY FACE! AND MY BODY! SHE'S GOT ME!"

Mrs Kingsley laughed along with Mr Moore at Poppy's outburst. Tegan however was quite a chilled person and it took a lot to rile her so she simply let their identical appearances slide after getting over the initial shock of basically meeting herself.

"Now, now Poppy. She hasn't got your face" Mrs Kingsley laughed and Tegan soon became aware of the whole school's eyes on them.

"Now Poppy, Tegan this is Kate she'll be your big sister at Abbey Mount. You two'll soon settle in" Mrs Kingsley continued as she introduced them to the girl they passed earlier before stalking off.

"Hi how do you do?" Kate asked

"H-" Tegan began but crisp sweet English voice was drowned out by Poppy's overly sugared, ridiculously whiny American one.

"Actually I already have a sister" Poppy protested and Kate shrugged it off with a:

"That's obvious and It's just school lingo. I'll be a friend. A helping hand that's all"

"We're aren't sisters" Both Poppy and Tegan were quick to correct, in sync. The notion of their simultaneous speaking kind of freaked out Kate.

"We aren't sisters" Tegan clarified solely, just to reinforce the fact as the united speaking could be seen as them playing a joke.

"Not even related and besides I choose my friends and FYI you don't make the cut" Poppy added

"I'm sure that comment would sting a lot more if I knew what FYI meant but for the moment lets just pretend it had the desired effect, shall we?" Kate raised an eyebrow and a bell rung. Kate slowly turned and walked towards a group consisting of a another blonde with frizzy hair and two brunettes.

Poppy and Tegan stood awkwardly next to each other, the similar thoughts of 'wouldn't it be awful to be an identical twin?' running through their minds. It was safe to say style wise Tegan and Poppy were different. Poppy was designer and expensive whereas Tegan was more loose and comfortable with a slight Bohemian feel. A tall, broad blonde girl with pheasants slung over her shoulder approached them, two lackies - a small red head and a model worthy brunette behind her.

At first the blonde girl spoke in a foreign language and Tegan was sure she heard her say 'who Ella novella' but that couldn't be right, surely? She pondered so waited until she (hopefully) translated for them. Well she assumed them but, hey, maybe Poppy spoke whatever the other girl just spoke, the world's full of surprises as Tegan was experiencing right now as she stood beside her doppelgänger who she had no idea existed until now.

"Harriet, head girl" the blonde thrust her hand out in Poppy's direction but Poppy just looked disgusted.

"You shake the hand of the head girl out of respect" Harriet condescended her before grabbing Poppy's hand and pulling her forward.

"When the head girl had earned my respect then I will shake her hand, bi-atch" Poppy pulled her hand out of Harriet's grasp.

"I'm sorry?" Harriet looked confused. This has obviously never happened before, Tegan mused.

"Apology accepted" was Poppy's response before Harriet's glare turned to fall on Tegan

"You best keep your sister in line or else you'll both be in trouble" She threatened

"She's not my-" Tegan and Poppy began at the same time but Harriet whipped around and smacked Poppy in the face with the dead pheasants. Poppy stopped to talking to gasp dramatically while Tegan trailed off with:

" … sister" as Harriet and the two other girls stalked away.

"I'll see you inside" Tegan smiled faintly but Poppy completely ignored her. Tegan slowly walked into the school, letting her gaze wander over all the pictures and trophies as well as the interior of the place. It was so old, so classic - it was just beautiful. After asking at reception where she was assigned to sleep she made her way up (with directions the receptionist had given) to her dorm. Knocking, she waited to be called in before opening the door. When she did she saw 4 others girls. Quickly she realised the one was Kate and the other 3 were who she left to talk to.

"Hi, I'm Tegan Wills. I'm your new roommate I guess" Tegan smiled timidly and other girls just smiled offering waves and friendly 'hellos' and 'hi Tegan's'

"Your in bed number 5" Kate said pointing to the only unoccupied bed before pointing at each of the others in turn.

"That's Drippy"

"Hi" said the fuzzy haired blonde one, quickly followed by:

"Wagon wheel?"

"Thanks but no thanks" Tegan smiled shyly

"That's Kiki" Kate pointed at the girl with black hair and brown eyes who kind of resembled …

"And that's Josie" Kate finished. Josie also had black hair and brown eyes but she seemed more relaxed and like a joker whereas Kiki seemed to be intellectually gifted.

"Well that's everyone I'll leave you to unpack, your stuff's already been bought up" Kate motioned to a set of 2 medium purple hard shell cases at the end of bed 5 along with an A1 Art folder that looked to be buldging. Tegan smiled a 'thank you' before going to unpack. She'd just laid out an entirety of 1 suitcase when low and behold … Poppy Moore walked in, bold as brass.

"Excuse me? Hi, erm, I've been assigned this room … you need to leave" Poppy snapped and like the other 4, Tegan couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Oh, wow, communal" Poppy sounded mildly repulsed as she observed everyone and their things.

"Well it's that sleeping bag on the floor over there or that sleeping bag on the corridor. Abbey Mount was over subscribed but Mrs Kingsley didn't want to disappoint. You drew the short straw" Josie said matter-of-factly. Poppy just raised her eyebrows before walking over to bed 5. Tegan looked up at her.

"Oh, hi … Tree-grown, wasn't it?" Poppy asked falsely, it obvious she was up to something when she picked up a top of the top of one Tegan's unpacking piles before dropping it on the floor.

"Oops" Poppy giggled and Tegan merely rolled her eyes as she clambered off the bed to pick it up. However as soon as Tegan got off, Poppy hopped on, tipping her piles of clothes on to the floor.

"Now who's drawn the short straw? Bi-acth" she gave Josie a pointed look as Tegan just wordlessly collected her clothes refolding them before crawling over to the sleeping bag and unrolling the hideous blue thing that looked like a polyester cocoon that sat right in between Drippy and Poppy's new bed, directly under the window.

"Hey!-" Josie began to protest but Tegan put a hand up to say it was ok

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor and besides it'll do wonders for posture - no more bad backs for me" Tegan smiled until everyone was convinced she didn't mind, which she didn't. Tegan saw it as lucky they'd allowed her into the school anyway as she was close to finishing her school life and the school could have said no because they didn't want to have to ensure her grades were up to standard but they did. She figured she owed them.

"You can share my cupboards" Drippy offered

"Thanks" Tegan smiled and to squish her stuff down and place it in the cupboards with Drippy's stuff, trying to take up as little space as possible.

"You lock up your chocolate?" Poppy asked, looking at Kate who just filled a her beside cupboard full of it but Kate just smiled

"Key information if the Wagon Wheel versus the Rolex the Wagon Wheel is gonna trounce it every time" Drippy cut it

"What's a Wagon Wheel?" Poppy pulled a face and Drippy looked shocked

"Jesu Christi, you have not lived!" She ran to Poppy, Wagon Wheel in hand and all but threw it at her in excitement. Poppy took it, albeit handling it like it was poison, and grimaced before rather rudely saying:

"Ew, that's carbs and sugar"

"What a revelation, I had no idea" Drippy snatched it back and Poppy just pulled a face. Tegan continued to unpack and arrange her stuff on her makeshift bedside cabinet of the windowsill until Poppy came and stood on her sleeping bag, dirty shoes all over it, as she tried to find a signal

"What the bleep is that?" Josie asked

"None of you bleeping business" was Poppy sole retort

"It's an iPhone, good luck getting a signal we only have two hot spots that work round here" Kiki chipped in.

"Maybe you should try entering the 21st century Buck Rodgers" Poppy snapped and Kiki looked none fussed as Poppy continued to rant:

"This place it Medieval! It's imperative that I make my phone calls" As she flounced back to her bed

"It's pointless anyway. We're only allowed mobiles on weekends" Kate explained, folding some of her clothes.

"How am I supposed to call my therapist?" Poppy asked deadly seriously, evoking more giggles from the other girls out of disbelief.

"She's joking right?" Josie asked, sharing a look with a chuckling Drippy and Kiki and Tegan who merely shrugged while raising a pale arched eyebrow

"Oh, sweetheart. This isn't Beverly Hills 90210" Josie added, evoking a huff from Poppy

"Just put it away before Matron catches you. Where's your trunk?" Kate tried to change the subject

"It hasn't been delivered yet" Poppy moped, whipping round to wallow in self pity on her bed while the other girls shared glances. Kate, Josie, Kiki, Drippy and Tegan's eyes all connected at least once before they all jumped to their feet and sprinted out the room, down the stairs, through the school and out to front entrance.

"Oh my god! It's chucking it down!" Josie cried as they opened the door

"Come on!" Tegan pushed her way through and sprinted out into the rain, the others (minus Drippy who waited in the door way) following behind her.

Soon enough they reached Poppy's bright pink trunk. It was drenched, water was clearly seeping through in to the insides and it was slippery because of the wet making it difficult to grasp.

"Hey, why did you ru - OH MY GOD!" Poppy's shrieked and ran to help them. Between them they managed to grapple Poppy's heavy water logged trunk and lug it inside. They dropped it on the dorm floor with a 'thud' . All of them, with the exception of Drippy, were soaked to the bone. Their clothes sticking to them, hair all in clumpy strands and goose bumped. Poppy threw herself down next to her trunk in a dramatic fashion. She unlatched the fastens, flinging it open.

Carnage. Was the word that sprung to Tegan's mind. The entirety of her clothes were ruined.

"Oh … no" Poppy mewled as Josie and Kiki lifted the first section out while she and Kate sat on either side of Poppy as she fondled a shoe. Drippy watched from a distance on the other side of the trunk, perched on her bed

"Oh … no, no, no … no" Poppy continued as Kiki and Josie lifted the dripping upper section over the trunk and placed it on the floor

"Ergh" Drippy scrunched up her nose

"No, no … not the new season Gucci … no … the Choo's … No!" Poppy cried pouring a small fountain out of a red heeled shoe while Kate and Tegan set to work drain in the shoes and matching them up.

"This is all only hand washable! This is ridiculous" Poppy chastised before pulling out a bottle of champagne

"Erm, why?" Kate began, looking at the multiple bottles of champagne hidden under Poppy's shoes as well as the one in her hand.

"What I might get thirsty?" Poppy defended. As Josie and Kiki returned to stand by the trunk

"You know in the UK we have this magical invention from a mythical land, only ever witnessed by brave leprechauns who took on a life at sea in the 13th century … it's called a tap" Tegan changed her voice from dreamy and story teller like to a flat lined tone.

The door flew open and harsh looking entered. She had black hair that was tightly tied back, skin as white as a ghost's and a stick thin body with no shape that was clad in a very 1960's public school teacher style dress with an awful dreary pattern on it to match.

"Welcome back, girls" her Scottish accented drawled. Poppy rang out a top before addressing the woman:

"Oh good, staff. How quickly can you get all this stuff cleaned?" Poppy asked and Tegan became aware that everyone had stood and it was just her and Poppy sat by her trunk. 'Here comes the sister error" she thought irritably.

"Are they?" The woman, who Tegan assumed to Matron, asked Josie

"The on in pink yes, dungarees no. Poppy's American" Josie replied

"Erm, yes we had one of those in 1997 - not good" matron thought aloud as Poppy continued to claw at her clothes hoping the water would magically disappear as Tegan just awkwardly sat their.

"Accustom her to my rules and she, no, they should be the correct uniform for a start. Mobile phones please girls" Matron snapped and Tegan got to her feet and walked over to her windowsill and picked up her phone, putting it on the tray after Drippy.

"And you are?" Matron scowled at her

"Tegan Wills, Miss."

"We'll Miss Wills if you could straighten out your relative it would be most appreciated"

"Erm, Poppy and I were not related"

"Nonsense, if it wasn't for the vary in accent I'd have said you were twins"

"No Miss, were actually not. We only met for the first time a few hours ago" Tegan explained. Matron seemed suspicious but nodded, moving on.

"Thank you Kiki … thank you Josie … thank you Kate" she then went over to Poppy's bed and picked up the two phones that rested on top of the covers

"Woah, hands off mama! I said hands off! Obla espangol? Porceito Italiano?" Poppy protested, assuming the matron was foreign while the other girls silently sighed and rolled their eyes

"I am Scottish not remedial" matron explained

"Good then you understand. Line dry press. No stretch and no creases" Poppy chucked three sopping wet items of clothing on to the tray for phones.

"How dare you? No MUFTI for a week" matron glared and stalked away

"Fine, MUFTI may be your thing lady but it sure ain't mine" Poppy followed

"She means no home clothes for a week" Kiki explained and Matron stopped, dropping Poppy (who had just moved to stand with Drippy and Tegan) 's clothes on to the floor.

"Like I give a shit? I'll be gone by then anyway" Poppy shrugged and matron appeared to have a small heart attack

"LANGUAGE! Two Sunday's detention for the whole dorm" Matron cried and Kate, Kiki, Drippy, Josie and Tegan groaned

"I'll deal with this …" Poppy reassured before going up to matron:

"Look, hey. Hey! Here's a Ben Franklin why don't you go out and buy yourself … well, anything. Whatever you get will be a serious improvement" she put the note on the tray

"Three Sunday's for everyone" matron turned to look at the others who'd clumped together at the end of Poppy's bed. Another collective groan swept through them and matron walked out with a satisfied 'humph'.

"Thanks a lot for that you utter moron" Josie snapped at Poppy as soon as Matron slammed the door behind her.

"What are you mental?" Drippy seconded

"What? She was a grade one a-hole, with a severe attitudinal problem!" Poppy put her hands on her hips.

"The bell's going to go in a minute, put your uniform on … Both of you!" Kate's voice sounded irritated as she glared at both at Tegan and Poppy.

Tegan went back to her stuff and dug out her uniform but Poppy just sighed as the bell rung and the Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie yelled in unison:

"NOW!"

As the two were changing Josie, Kiki, Drippy and Kate noticed a huge difference between Tegan and Poppy. Poppy hated being told what to do. Even now she was protesting about putting her uniform on and demanding Kate apologise to her. But Tegan who probably did deserve an apology from Kate, let her rudeness slide and quickly got changed in her navy and ivy tartan check skater school skirt that fell to her lower, mid thigh. A white, 3/4 length sleeve, school blouse which she tucked into aforementioned skirt. Tegan did leave the top button of her shirt undone and her collar was loose but her navy/ivy tie had more than enough stripes even with it's rather large knot. She slipped on a pair grey ankle socks that she then turned over on the tops so the little grey lace trimmings were showing and flat black patent leather shoes with a dainty strap across the foot and a tiny silver buckle before shrugging on her grey blazer with the school's emblem on the right breast. She ran a comb through her drying hair, removing the knots from the damp tendrils as they returned into tousled waves.

-line break-

The group of six walked down the crowded corridors with girls of all ages pushing and shoving to get where they wanted to be.

"You will never get away with that uniform for a start and FYI no drinking, no smoking, no alcohol. No fireworks, no dangerous weapons, no illegal drugs. If you have a problem with someone no random bitching - structure your point. No web surfing, no bullying. If you two behave like arseholes we all suffer so do not get us in your shit or we will brake you" Kate explained though Tegan had a feeling that the arsehole comment was made more at Poppy than herself. Poppy and Kate were in front and Tegan and Drippy behind them as they made their way through the school, down a grand staircase and it to the dining hall.

"Ooh, I'm scared" Poppy sarcastically commented. Once they entered the hall a lot of younger girls made a point to greet gate and many: 'Hi Kate's' and 'Hello Kate's' rippled through out the hall.

"Hello" Kate replied softly and Poppy just scoffed:

"What are you prom queen or something?" She asked as the reached Josie and Kiki who were waiting for them to catch up as they stood by a vacant table.

"Kate's got a terrible affliction, you're actually lucky that you don't have it - it's called popularity" Josie smirked, going to stand on Poppy's right while Kate was on her left and opposite her, from left to right, Tegan, Drippy and Kiki. Poppy rolled her eyes and sat down

"Hey get up, wait for Mrs Kingsley and the prefects" Kate ordered

"Screw them" Poppy rolled her eyes and Kate and Josie shared a look before hooking an arm each under Poppy's and hauling her up. Poppy gasped uttering a, very rushed:

"That's physical abuse, I'm calling my lawyer!"

"With what?" Kate challenged and Poppy glared. The atmosphere however was suddenly lightened by Drippy

"Well hello, Freddie" she said and the girls turned to look at a boy who'd just entered. He was tall with a stylish sandy blonde mop head and blue eyes. Despite being dressed quite formally in a classy yet stylish suit it obvious he had a muscular physique.

"How kind of you to grace us with your gorgeous presence" Drippy continued and Kate checked her watch before saying:

"And que Harriet in 3 … 2 … 1" looking at her watch as she counted down. Just as predicted, Harriet appeared and started talking to Freddie

"Subject has moved in on target" Josie piped up and Kiki and Drippy smiled while Poppy and Tegan shared a confused glance. Harriet touched his arm and …

"And we have contact" Kiki added. Tegan heard to two teachers tell off a girl for running at the far end of the hall but shrugged it off as Mrs Kingsley appeared and rang a little bell and suddenly everyone sat, Tegan followed the flow and sat while Poppy glanced around like a headless chicken before being dragged down to sit by Josie.

"I love that Freddie's always here at the end of term it's such a perfect welcome back" Drippy gushed and Kate, Josie and Kiki let out giggles of agreement.

"So what's the deal with this Freddie? Who is he and why is he here? I mean this is a girls school" Tegan asked

"Mrs Kingsley's son" Drippy explained motioning for them to lean forward so she could whisper. They all did as Drippy explained the story to Tegan and Poppy.

"Devastating heart throb but he won't look at any of us since he was caught playing 'doctors and nurses' with a girl in the third grade when he was 11 … massive hoo-hah, they're not together now"

"Because of her massive hoo-hah?" Poppy asked and the others laughed

"No Poppy, hoo-hah is English for scandal" Tegan explained

"Besides fraternising is forbidden" Drippy added as a woman came up to the table with a trolley with plates of food on.

"Here you go" she said passing a plate to Tegan who barley covered her wince as she passed the plate along.

"I can't eat this" Poppy began before a plate was even set in front of her

"Anorexia or Bulimia? Because if its bulimia we'd rather you didn't eat other people's birthday cake on their birthdays it such a waste" Drippy emphasised 'such' as the woman with the trolley moved on

"Priorities?" Tegan breathed out in a joke question, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah" Kiki smiled

"Actually I'm a Pescatarian Monday through Wednesday. Fruitarian Thursday through Sunday and Vegetarian always" Poppy sassily explained

"Oh" was the only response and it was from Drippy along with the nod of her head. Mrs Kingsley rang her bell again and the hall fell into silence and everyone closed their eyes, clasping their hands in prayer.

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord … " the whole school said in unison. However Poppy being American and Tegan who was raised as an atheist had no clue what was going on. They both say there looking round wildly to see if anyone was as lost as them, unfortunately no one was so Poppy kicked Tegan under the table to get her attention and when her living reflection looked back she mouthed:

"What is this?"

"I don't know" Tegan mouthed back with a shrug as Poppy began a Buddhist meal time prayer. Everyone stopped saying the normal prayer, opened their eyes and turned to look at Poppy, including the teachers, prefects and Freddie. Poppy opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her and very boldly, with no shame at all went:

"Namaste" and Tegan broke into a fit of giggles that was also witnessed by everyone as everyone's attention snapped to her before Mrs Kingsley got everyone minus 2 students back together with:

"Amen"

After that the hall began eating and conversations broke out.

"So mum, you have twins this term?" Freddie Kingsley asked his mother who was opposite him at the head table

"What, darling?" She asked looking up from her food

"Identical twins over there, blonde girls" Freddie turned in his seat and gestured with his hand to the table where Kate, Poppy, Josie, Tegan, Drippy and Kiki were all having a good old giggle even if Poppy's did look a little forced.

"Oh, Miss Moore and Miss Wills. Surprisingly no, not twins - not even related" Mrs Kingsley explained

"Wow, they look well … the same. Who's who?" Freddie asked, glancing back at them before turning to face his mother who was imitating a meerkat as she shifted in her seat, as if the wiggling would be able to help her, before she sighed and with a sheepish smile admitted:

"No idea"

"I can tell you Fredster" Harriet joined the conversation

"The one with the ridiculous designer clothing that looks she stepped right of Malibu has well … stepped right out of Malibu, she's the American" Harriet stated nonchalantly not turning round

"But Harriet they're both in uniform" Freddie told her and at this she whipped round to see both girls, who looked the same wearing the same clothes.

"So whose who Harriet?" Mrs Kingsley teased but she hated being made to look stupid, especially in front of Freddie. Who Harriet had noticed had turned round again and was eyeing the two girls.

Suddenly she got a idea, lurching her body down and forward she looked under the tables at the girls' feet. However in doing so her cheek was hovering a mere inch or two above Freddie's crouch and thigh. He gulped and tensed while Mrs Kingsley raised her eyebrows. Not a minute later Harriet popped back up again, Freddie visibly relaxed and Mrs Kingsley still looked shocked.

"The one on the far side is the American she's got tremendously high heeled, not regulation school shoes on. She's tiny the other one in flats is taller" she smiled like the cat that got the cream before returning to her meal.

-line break-

Walking through the halls the the girls went in two lines the first being Kiki, Poopy and Kate with Josie, Drippy and Tegan trailing behind them. They (minus Poppy who looked bored stiff and only contributed to the conversation in one word answers or snide remarks) chatted animatedly about something that had gone one in wrong of Kiki's experiments in chemistry class where she nearly blew up the class room. What they didn't notice was Harriet and her brainwashed followers coming before it was too late. All the other students moved for them but Poppy did not, not purposely she just didn't see her coming and when they were toe-to-toe, she refused to move.

"Get out of the way" Kate hissed pulling her back against the wall, where she fell on Tegan. Poppy's heels now meant they stood at the exact same height so looked even more freakish as the stood like dolls both fresh of the same production line with identical looks of horror plastered across their face, albeit for different reasons. Poppy's because she was moved and Tegan's because Poppy'd walked into Harriet.

"Hey! Watch the S'hmere girlfriend. 200 goats died for this" Poppy snapped at Kate while Harriet watched on with a face that looked like she had a bad smell under her nose. Once Poppy's attention (and everyone else immediately present) was on her the head girl began:

"We meet again, how sublime. Learn to rules. When it comes to right of way there is a hierarchy: Teachers, Prefects, Scholars, Dogs, Vermin, American look-a-likes … Americans" Harriet gave a pointed glance at Tegan before continuing.

"Kate, see to she falls in line. Her double doesn't seem to be having so many problems so why should she?" Harriet asked rhetorically before stalking off, her lackies following her.

"What is this place Hogwarts?" Tegan quizzed aloud while Poppy ranted

"People round here have a serious issues with this!" Poppy gestured wildly between herself and Tegan

"We are two separate identities. We are not related and even if we were that wouldn't make us a bundle. People think we come as a package! We don't!" Poppy cried as the continued to walk to their dorm

-line break-

The door creaked open and patron came in with a pile of clothes in her hands

"Bed time girls" she said and walked over to Poppy's bed while the other girls exchanged 'good nights'. Tegan had just wiggled her way into her sleeping bag, pulling the cord so it was tight around her head, like she was in a cocoon when Matron dropped the clothes on Poppy's bed and said:

"The correct school uniform, wear it … bed" with a snap of her fingers before beginning to walk out as Poppy scoffed and pulled her face when her back was turned. Matron stopped dead in her tracks.

"POPPY MOORE BED, NOW!" She hollered before storming out and flicking the lights off as Poppy clambered into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnjour les filles" the French teacher, who Tegan had been told be Kate was called Mr Nellist jovially shouted as he entered the classroom.

"Bonjour Monsieur Nellist" the class replied in unison as he set his brief case down and moved a chair, raising his leg and leaning his foot on it - highlighting the tightness of his trousers that made Tegan cringe while the majority of the class just quietly laughed

"Translation today everyone so PDF, pretty damn straight forward, er, ergo … which means? Anyone, ergo?" He asked and a brainwave hit Drippy

"Ooo! Mr Nellist?" She raised her hand

"Yes, Drippy?"

"Er-leave" she moved her hands side ways with the syllables to show continuation and glass giggling amplified a bit

"Luddite …" Mr Nellist began and Tegan was shocked. Luddite? What kind of inspiration was that? She questioned silently, already decided she did not like this teacher and poor Drippy looked crestfallen

"… it means therefore, Drippy. Therefore you're probably going to finish early that means you'll have lots time to ask me questions on my trip to Champagne with my girlfriend … er, well now sadly my ex-girlfriend … but she was my girlfriend at, at the time" he trailed off and the class laughter picked up immensely.

"Put your head phones on" he instructed his voice slightly wavering as he did. The whole class did as they were told. Tegan took great effort not to catch her earrings as she did, she had 3 piercings in the lobes that she always wore her 3 favourite sets in (1st = white flower stud with gold rim and clear diamond in the middle. 2nd = simple gold stud. 3rd clear diamond stud). Today she had also connect gold cuffs, the chains linking each of her three earrings to the decorative piece at the top of her ear on both sides.

-line break-

Later that day once lessons had finished the girls all returned to their dorm. Drippy had gone off in search of eyebrow tint while the others changed in their pyjamas, washed their face and brushed their teeth. Tegan, having dealt with the hygiene side of things already, changed into a long t-shirt that fell to her mid thighs and a fresh underwear. She brushed her hair and out it up in a pony tail but on the last bobble loop she did not pull it all the way through so her hair was in a big, floppy, looped bun. Drippy soon returned having found eyebrow tint and went to get changed too before washing her face ect …

Tegan didn't pay much mind as Drippy exited the bathroom and sat on a chair that had been placed between Kate and Josie's beds, while Kate prepared the eyebrow tint. Josie was laid in bed holding what appeared to be a present while Kiki sat on her bed, applying some form of make up powder. Tegan herself was sat on the opposite side on the room, her bottom half swaddled in her sleeping bag while her back leant against the windowsill and her knees raised so she had a little table. Resting on her knees was her latest drawing pad, she'd only had it a few weeks and it was nearly already full. She had a massive art case full of pencils, crayons, pens, paints and pastels of any type or colour next to her as applied surrealist colours to her sketch of bird flying free from an open cage. Poppy was sat on her side of the room too. Her eyes were closed and she had earphones in as she held UV pads to her face. The music bled out from the earphones and a light buzz filled the room

Kate began to start on Drippy's eyebrows and there was silence for a while until Drippy randomly drummed up a conversation.

"Apparently California girls wax their bums" Josie, Kiki, Tegan and Kate all turned to look at Drippy with scrunched up faces of confusion and slight disgust

"What, why?" Kate's voice gave away her thoughts on the topic, she sounded very creeped out.

"To look Brazilian. It makes them look more attractive" Drippy responded and Tegan rolled and her eyes and smiles slightly, going back to her drawing

"If you say so" Kate shrugged continuing with Drippy's eyebrows before adding:

"Do you think she's done … it" Kate couldn't think of a better word.

"100% she's definitely done the missionary and almost certainly the lebonese falcrum, I can tell" Drippy shrugged while others looked at her with wide eyes, even Tegan looked back up from her drawing, her eyes inflating to the size of saucers.

"How?" Asked Kate

"From the angle of her hips" Drippy stated and the four girls opposite Poppy tilted their head to look while Tegan merely judged their reactions. Suddenly Poppy pulled out her one of her earphones, whipping round to ask:

"Can I help you? … is there a problem?" While Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki's returned to a normal position

"How many boys have you shagged?" Drippy just threw it out their and Poppy just stood from the bed turning to face them and occasionally glancing across to look at Tegan.

"Well, there was Brandon - 8 pack. Chase, jock. Tyler, bigilloanaire. Derek - he was Kelly Slater's cousin and erm, oh … Jack. He was all around sick" Poppy explained

"Christ!" Josie exclaimed

"I mean sick body, sick mind" Poppy contemplated

"Ew, gross!" Tegan shuddered and Drippy let out a massive gasp as she held the hand mirror over her face.

"SHIT! KATE!"

"Sorry, Drippy! It looked lighter on the box!" Kate apologised, while Poppy, Josie and Kiki began to snicker. Drippy stomped back to her bed before flopping down, mirror in hand. She got comfy and began to examine her eyebrows even more.

"That is Butters. It's better not stop me pulling at the social" Drippy sighed as the school bell, signalling bed began.

"Honey, eyebrows are the least of your worries" came the words of wisdom from Poppy.

"They look fine, Drippy. They're really not that bad" Tegan consoled. The door flung open and in came matron

"Lights out girls, everyone in to bed" she ordered. Everyone began putting whatever they had out away and turning of beside lamps. Tegan shut her art case and rested her sketch book, still open on the page, on top of it. She then wriggled down in to the sleeping bag and flicking the off switch on her only light source, her lava lamp. The windowsill had to house many things of the other girls, as well as her own stuff, so an actual lamp was too big.

"Night matron" Kiki called while Drippy still groaned about her eyebrows. The lights were flicked off and the door shut. The room was immersed in darkness for less than a second before a bright light shone from Poppy's side of the room. She was on her laptop

"Hey, turn that off!" Kiki hissed

"No, wireless. Should've known" Poppy slammed the lid down and getting out of bed

"Internet is only allowed in the computer room" Kiki said very matter-of-factly.

"Woah, we are not allowed out of bed after lights out!" Josie protested, seeing Poppy walk towards the door.

"Oh, look … there not out" Poppy flicked the lights on and everyone groaned at the sudden brightness

"Hey!" Drippy called

"The light, it burns" Tegan hissed, earning a laugh from Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie but a exasperated sigh and roll of the eyes from Poppy. Tegan moved her whole body so she was lying on her front, the bottom of the sleeping bag on top to block out the light.

"What are you doing, come back here?" Kate demanded as Poppy left the room.

"At least turn the light off!" Josie shouted but Poppy slammed the door.

"Bitch" Drippy muttered

"Tell me about" Josie agreed

"Who do you think she's trying to contact anyway?" Kate asked

"Probably her therapist so she can get through another day of torture with her hideous English roommates" Kiki proposed and collective mulling of agreement rang through the room.

"If I were you Tee, I'd jump in her bed now she's gone, it can't be no fun sleeping on the floor" Josie said

"I canna be arsed" was the mumbled response from Tegan whose face was still towards the floor. Her comment and its delivery evoked more laughter from the girls. Before Kate said:

"Drippy, turn off the light"

"What? Why me?"

"You're closest"

"I'm the same distance away from the lights as Kiki"

"Bagsie not me" Kiki rushed to say

"Bagsie not me either!" Josie interjected

"Bag-" Kate and Drippy began at the same time

"Blimey you lot. How hard is it? I'll do it!" Tegan said flipping over in her sleep bag before slowly getting to her feet and hopping along in her artificial chrysalis to the lights while the others laughed.

"Jesus, if there's ever a fire I'm doomed! I mean at this pace I'd be a walking, well, hopping fireball inferno before I reached the end of the corridor" Tegan joked as she flicked off the light and the room was plunged in to darkness and like that darkness was magical, silence took over the room. The natural blonde and the nicer of the two copies began jumping back to her window spot, which was a lot more difficult in the dark.

"Oh, Tee! Shut up, will you? Some of us are trying to sleep" Josie joked, throwing a cushion at her and they all laughed

"Oh hush you" Tegan ordered as she found her spot and laid down again. She shut her eyes and listened to the breathing of her roommates slow until sleep consumed her.

-line break-

A loud, harsh, ringing snapped Tegan from her sleep. She was vaguely aware of Drippy in the door way yelling about a fire drill as she sat up. Kate and Kiki were just coming round and Josie was still flat out when matron charged into the room.

"Get up, come on! Fire practice!" She bellowed. Tegan rolled her eyes and began detangling herself from the sleeping bag as matron continued to yell. By now Kate was up and Drippy was dragging Kiki out of bed as Matron stood at the end of Josie's and all but hollered in her ear

"GET UP! FIRE PRACTICE!

"I'M UP!" Josie sprung to life, sitting up like a coiled spring making matron jump. Tegan pulled on her pair of slippers that were like flat shoes made out wool in a cute pattern with a pom-pom on the front and white plastic external soles. Matron quickly ushered them out the room.

"COME ON GIRLS!"

Kate and Kiki left first then Josie then Drippy and Tegan

"Hey erm, Drippy … you've, er, got ice cream or something round you mouth" Tegan smiled awkwardly while Drippy flushed red and wiped her mouth quickly

"FIRE PRACTICE! GIRLS MOVE NOW!" Matron yelled in their ears making them jump and quickly run down the corridor and begin to speedily descend the stairs. Abruptly though Tegan stopped, causing Drippy and Matron to look at her

"Where's Poppy?" Tegan asked and Matron became red before turning on her heel and stomping up the stairs

"POPPY MOORE!"

-line break-

Poppy skid to a stop at the corridor where her dorm was, to find matron yelling in Drippy and Tegan's ears

"FIRE PRACTICE! GIRLS MOVE NOW!" They jumped and quickly run down the corridor towards the stairs. Poppy heard the pitter patter of their feet and Matron's heavy stomping against the wood floors

"Where's Poppy?" She heard Tegan ask

"Oh, shit … ah" Poppy waved her hands in distress

"POPPY MOORE!" Matron hollered her footsteps hastily returning. Poppy saw an open window and decided it was worth taking the risk. She climbed out shakily and slowly manoeuvred her way across the slippy roof top. She quickly found herself in a situation where she a) waited to be inevitably found b) jump off the roof and most likely die or c) climb the foul, slimy ladder that was covering in moss. Poppy reluctantly went for option C. Pinching the ladder she let out a disgusted:

"Ew" before climbing it.

"COME ON GIRLS HURRY UP! WHAT IF THEIR WAS A REAL FIRE? YOU'D HAVE BEEN BURNED TO A CRISP" Matron yelled just as Poppy got to the top of the ladder and peered over a little decorative ridge on the roof that hid her well. Poppy rolled her eyes before slowly standing and moving on again. She ended up by a closed window and an open window with ladder like steps leading up to it. She decided needs must and climbed the strange steps before slipping through the open window.

Once through Poppy found herself in a bathroom. The bathroom was very feminine but more worryingly the water of the shower was running and the shower curtain was drawn around the bath. Poppy tried to make a quick dash for it but obviously wasn't stealthy enough.

"Hey, who's there?" A male voice rang out as the water was turned off and Poppy froze.

"Er … Tegan" Poppy wasn't even sure why she did it but it just slipped out. Her subconscious figured if she was seen by a teacher she was convinced she didn't have, having never heard his voice before, introducing herself as her doppelgänger would keep her out of trouble.

"Last name?" The teacher asked

"Erm, Tegan's last name … Er, Walls, Wells - Wills!" Poppy muttered under breath so he couldn't hear once she realised she didn't actually know her double and roommate of two weeks last name.

"Wills. Tegan Wills … Sir" Poppy said more confidently but still quite unsure

"Well, Wills. Tegan Wills. This is a fire practice"

"Sorry I - I'm new here"

"Yes that's obvious but weren't you listening in psychics class? Fire tends to be hot and the point is to avoid it"

"Ok, where do I go?" Poppy asked now kind of unnerved. She assumed his defensive behaviour of the psychics topic made him most likely to be a psychics teacher

"Out the door, turn left and down the stairs"

"Run towards the bright, orange, flickery thing, right?" She asked sarcastically on her way to the door.

"Oh and try not to get caught" the teacher's voice said just as she reached the door

"Excellent point, sir" Poppy said opening the door and slipping out. However what Poppy did not know was that the mirror above the sink next to the bath reflected partially on to a tiny hand mirror on a little bath rack in the bath with the teacher in. He'd saw who'd claimed to be Tegan Wills and although not knowing it yet would soon discover both who Poppy and Tegan really were.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was PE a subject that both Poppy and Tegan hated so they were both glad their teacher, a Ms Rees-Withers, who'd helped Tegan's mum carry her stuff on the first day let them sit out so they could see exactly what LaCrosse encountered. They were both stood as the watched the girls do their warm up. Today they looked more alike than ever as Poppy couldn't really modify her sports uniform so the both stood their in light blue polo shirts, navy cotton shirts that fell to their mid thighs and black canvas pumps with black laces over black sports knee socks. Poppy had her straight hair in to two loose bunches, secured by pink bobbles and her fringe pinned back. Tegan however had her wavy hair in two loose messy plaits (well as messy as small amounts of fine hair plaited could be) fastened with blonde bobbles and her side parted feathered fringe falling in delicate waves, framing her face.

"Lovely Harriet" Ms Rees-Withers as she jogged to stand by the the two

"Do twin A and twin B get it yet?" She asked standing between the natural and bottle blonde who both turned to glare at her and said simultaneously:

"We. Are. Not. Twins"

"Or sisters" Tegan added

"Or even related at all" Poppy finished

"Oh my! Poppy look!" Tegan said and Poppy did as she was told just as Mr Nellist dressed in the tiniest, tightest work out shorts and jacket you'd ever seen speed walked round one of the far hedges.

"Ew! That's is so … well it's not even last season it's more last century!" Poppy cried

The girls ran past again and mud splattered up. Tegan managed to dodge it but it caught Poppy's cheek, who obviously reacted like she'd been shot.

"Ew!" She cried pulling out her hand sanitizer and squirting a liberal amount on her hands, rubbing it in and then applying it to her face.

"Crack on team" Ms Rees-Withers danced on her spot as Harriet led the warm up line back towards them, LaCrosse stick raised above her head.

"Lovely stick work Harriet" Ms Rees-Withers praised and Mr Nellist and his squeaky shoes and jelly legs walked past, waving

"Hello Mr Nellist" Ms Rees-Withers acknowledged him and Poppy and Tegan shared a look and small smile at the awkward and obvious flirting. The class all sat on the grass in front of the 3, slightly huffing and puffing.

"Finito? Well a super super effort. We may not win the championships but we'll win a lot of friends? Yeah?" Ms Rees-Withers tried to sugar coat their class' inability as Harriet and her lackies, Jane and Charlotte, stretched.

"So bloody English" Poppy rolled her eyes

"Hahaha, really? And you could do better?" Harriet jibed

"Laugh it up. But I could whip all your asses blindfolded"

"This I'd love to see" Harriet challenged and Poppy knelt down picking up her LaCrosse stick before straightening up with a:

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong. Do your worst, Horse face"

-line break-

A Mexican stand off was occurring or at least that's how Tegan saw it. The class had moved to sit far back and Ms Rees-Withers had just placed a yellow foam ball onto the grass before returning to stand next to Tegan while Poppy and Harriet stood equal distances from the ball, glaring at one and other. Harriet scuffed her feet on the ground like an angry bull while Poppy bounced around like a boxer while she removed the plastic wrapping from the LaCrosse stick. Ms Rees-Withers blew her whistle and their was a whiny battle cry and a squealing battle cry - it was hard to tell whose belonged to who. Soon enough Poppy and Harriet were charging a each other.

Upon reaching the ball the both completely ignored it and knocked the others legs from under them. They then started hitting each other with all their might. Ms Rees-Withers began to blow her whistle frantically but neither girl stopped as they delivered bruise inducing and bruise inducing hit. Harriet delivered a particularly hard strike to Poppy's head, so hard Tegan heard it and that's when she intervened. Tegan waded into the the sparring girls trying to brake them up.

Tegan found as soon as pushed one away the other would come lurched forward in attack. She ended up just stood, hunched over, pushing Poppy's shoulders, then Harriet's, then Poppy's and then Harriet's and so on but she was still doing a better job than Ms Rees-Withers, who'd all but given up.

A sound of a car pulling up was hardly heard over the whistling and the screaming and grunting. Only until the driver peeped the horn several times before anyone noticed their, his, arrival. Harriet and Poppy stopped fighting and Tegan used all her 5' 8" might to drag, 5' 3" Poppy and the hulking 5' 11" Harriet off the ground. All three of them turned to see Mrs Kingsley son, Freddie in a vintage car.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bikinis for that?" He remarked cheekily.

"Hi Fredster! Dig the car" Harriet put her hands on her hips and Freddie revved up a little. Instead of answering her though he turned to Poppy and said:

"Hello, Wills. Tegan Wills" Poppy looked as confused as Tegan felt.

"Hi?" Tegan waved and Freddie's eyes flickered over to her and he broke out in an even bigger grin.

"Hello. What a revelation I'm sure the girl who introduced herself as Tegan on the night of the fire drill had an American accent which you don't … but you do" his eyes flickered back to Poppy

"So what is your name?" Freddie emphasised 'your'

"Erm, Poppy. Poppy Moore … but hang on, I only spoke to a teach-" Poppy admitted before realising she must have spoke to Freddie not a Psychics teacher. Freddie merely smirked before revving up and speeding off.

"Er, Bye" Poppy snapped when he drove off before she could finish. Harriet let out a breath of disbelief and hurt as Tegan turned to Poppy

"You pretended to be me?" Tegan asked, she wasn't angry just curious as to why. Poppy on the other hand completely ignored her, walking past her to stand in front of Harriet.

"Ooo! Do you love Fredster? Do you want to kiss Fredster on the lips?" Poppy teased

"Don't be so immature" Harriet snapped

"Don't try and hide it honey, we got ourselves a SULA" Poppy ran a finger above her upper lip

"Sweaty Upper Lip Alert" Poppy finished and with each word, swished her finger in front of Harriet's face, over her upper lip. The glass broken down in uncontrollable laughter and Harriet stormed off, her cronies following behind her.

-line break-

For what ever reason when Ms Rees-Withers told Poppy she had been sentenced to an audience with Mrs Kingsley she all but forced Tegan along as well. Both girls protested but they still found themselves outside her office. Poppy, brazenly threw the door open and walked in shouting the odds about whose fault it was and was not.

"POPPY! YOU HAVE TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" Tegan yelled a reprimand

"Go out and close the door" Mrs Kingsley didn't even look up

"What? But you asked to see me and I've been forced to endure that straggler too!" Poppy whined

"Hey! I didn't ask to come along!" Tegan protested from the door way.

"Yes well you have to knock before you enter" Mrs Kingsley ordered and Poppy flounced out muttering a 'I can't believe, this is all horse face's fault!' . Poppy slammed to door and went and leant against the opposite wall, arms folded across her chest.

"We'll go on" Tegan urged

"Go on what?" Poppy said bitterly

"Go on and knock"

"What a give Mrs-I've-sat-on-a-cactus-plant-and-am-so-very-prude the satisfaction? I don't think so"

"Jesus Poppy" Tegan sighed, turning before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" The headmistress called from the other side

"Tegan Wills, Miss. Ms Rees-Withers wished me to accompany Poppy Moore on her visit to you, which you called for after the events in our PE class earlier today" Tegan explained

"Come in" Mrs Kingsley said and Tegan opened the door, this time the headmistress was looking at them. Poppy pushed herself off the wall and stalked into the office, roughly knocking Tegan into the door frame as she did.

"And you are?" Mrs Kingsley asked Poppy

"Jesus Christ!" She cried as Tegan entered the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

"Oh dear and we were led to believe you had a beard and sandals now we'll have to change that stain glass window in the school chapel"

"Look, I didn't start it. It wasn't my fault and if this were America I would sue!" Poppy exclaimed, as she approached the desk before in one of the chairs. Mrs Kingsley looked up to see Tegan still stood there awkwardly

"Miss Wills, you may take a seat" She said and Tegan lightly stepped across the room and went to perch in the chair next to one Poppy was about to sit in.

"That girl is a grade one a-hole with a severe attitudinal problem" Poppy flopped dramatically into the chair while Tegan just lowered herself gently down, like a lady.

"I know perfectly well what happened Poppy" Mrs Kingsley told her

"Then why isn't Harriet here too?"

"Because unsurprisingly it you, two, I want to talk to" Mrs Kingsley glanced at Tegan.

"Look I know it's very difficult being the only two new girls in your year and looking so alike people assume you're twins"

"You mean I'm the only normal girl and yeah, people think we come as a pair!" Poppy protested.

"What do you like to read Poppy?" Mrs Kingsley leant back in he chair

"Ok Magazine, People, Us Weekly"

"Tegan?"

"Miss I seem to find you're either a reading person or a drawing person and I am most definitely the latter. I find reading single minded, you're told what to imagine by the author where as in art everyone interprets every piece differently" Tegan smiled, Poppy scoffed and Mrs Kingsley praised her with:

"Good answer. Now Poppy do you think you could tackle a book?"

"I prefer movies" Poppy tried to negotiate

"Well my personal library seems to missing the book version of Freaky Friday. So perhaps you might try this …" Mrs Kingsley slid a book off the shelf. It had a blue/green cover and looked to be quite old.

"Oh, my uncles producing the fun version" Poppy tried to get out it

"Alice and wonderland was originally a book. You might surprise yourself and actually enjoy it" Mrs Kingsley handed it to her. Poppy snatched it off her before rudely saying:

"This is my punishment? This school is so weird"

"What do you want to get out of this school Poppy?"

"To get out of this school" Poppy shrugged and Mrs Kingsley turned to Tegan.

"Erm, to console my mum and and make her proud by showing her through achieving that I don't hate her guts for sending me here which she's convinced I do" Tegan fiddled with her fingers.

"You know this school has produced absolutely nobody of note. Our leading light was the girl who was Princess Diana's foot doctor. So if your aim is to make the pages of Us Weekly then this isn't the place for you. What we do produce, that make parents proud, are smart, independent, free thinking, good hearted girls who remain friends for life. The kind of girls that behind your wise cracks …" she looked at Poppy

"… and your nothing-anyone-says-ever-bother-me attitude …" she turned to Tegan

"… I know you two are. Run along now, I must get on. My in-tray is piling up" she dismissed them stroking a ginger cat that had jumped on to her desk. Both girls stood and left, Tegan tucked her chair in and unsurprisingly Poppy did not.

As soon as they were out the office, Poppy chucked the copy of Alice in Wonderland at Tegan.

"Here this is right up your I-don't-read-only-draw street. Besides it might spark off some imaginative flair and you might produce a masterpiece" Poppy smiled falsely and began to walk off

"Yes I might and you might learn some respect and manners" Tegan replied nonchalantly as fell into line and walked with her

"Excuse me? But what is that supposed to mean?" Poppy snapped, stopping still in the foyer by a staircase

"It's means I get why you dislike …"

"Hate" Poppy corrected

"Hate's a very strong word. You haven't known Harriet long enough to hate her. But all Mrs Kingsley's done is try to help you and you treat her like dirt. You probably looked at her cat more admiringly than you did her" Tegan sighed

"Cat? Shit! Tree-grown, do I have cat hair on me? The thing was ginger it'll totally clash with the blue" Poppy ran out of the foyer, frantically dusting herself.

"Un-Bloody-lievable" Tegan put her hand on the circled decoration of the banister top before resting her forehead on it.

"That girl is a …" she began until a male voice cut her off:

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss no swearing in school"

"I'm sorry sir I - oh it's you" Tegan started before looking up to find Freddie walking down the stairs towards.

"I'm hurt, 'just me'? How rude, Miss … Moore?" He teased, before guessing at who's company he was in

"Funny you think most people would no the difference between an English and American accent"

"Oh, so Miss Wills. I must say its a pleasure to actually meet the real you and not your copy playing a facade" Freddie was now stood on the bottom step and only one above so was very close

"Please don't call her my copy" Tegan all but begged in a teary and upset voice, dropping her head back down to rest on her hand

"Hey, hey. Don't get upset. I'm sorry" He pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ears (that she'd taken the cuffs off but left her 3 favourite earring sets in) and then moving his hand down and clasping her shoulder. Tegan lifted her head to look at him and said:

"It's ok I'm just slightly pissed at being called Poppy's double or Poppy's twin or just considered to be part of a bundle with Poppy. God I'd hate to a twin - it'd be so suffocating!"

"Well talk to me. Show I, Freddie Kingsley that you, Tegan Wills are an individual and completely unique" he smiled rubbing down her arm before coming back up stroking her shoulder, his fingers skimming her collar bone.

"I should really get back to lessons"

"What and walk in late, they'd crucify you especially as a new girl"

"Suppose"

"Exactly, some come on. Educate me on yourself" Freddie slid his hand down her arm and took her hand before dragging her off.

-line break-

" … oh my god! Really?!" Freddie asked in disbelief as he laughed so hard tears welled in his eyes. They'd found an unused Computer room to sit in. They'd move two computer's chairs so they were sat opposite each other.

"Ye-ah … really" Tegan's voice broker with laughter. Her face was purple and tears of laughter rolled down her face. Her chest heaved as she wiggled around in her seat with the forcefulness of her giggles. Once they'd calmed down a bit Freddie suddenly broke the silence that was once consumed with chuckles and said:

"You know Wills, Tegan Wills I've noticed a few physical differences between you and Miss Moore"

"You known if you say height your really slow on the uptake" Tegan teased

"No I was going to say you eyebrows are thinner and lighter than hers"

"That's because mine aren't drawn on"

"You have 3 sets of ear piercings and I'm pretty sure she only has one"

"Wow! Steps aside Sherlock Holmes, Freddie Kingsley is the next big thing!"

"Hush, I've not finished yet"

"Sorry" Tegan smiled forlornly

"Its ok. You …" he began in a low voice before leaning forward and capturing her left cheek in his hand and Tegan blushed profusely

" … have …" his hand trailed down, cradling her jaw before dragging his fingers along the defined bone

" … a …" as he reached her chin he laid his hand flat against her neck dragged it down. He rested it on her collar bone, messing up her collar. He then moved his pointer and middle fingers to pinch her left collar and pull it back

" … beauty spot here" he used his thumb to caress the little circular build up of pigment at the join of her shoulder and neck.

"Beauty spot?" Tegan whispered feeling a need to continue the quiet atmosphere

"Yeah, didn't your mum ever call those kind of little moles that weren't raised and were a lot more common on skin, beauty spots?"

"No my mum called them perfect pigment patches" Tegan laughed lightly and so did Freddie

"In to alliteration is she your mum?"

"Not particularly" she shrugged and the two laughed again. Once they'd stopped they realised how close they were and sought off froze. Freddie's thumb was still stroking her neck and they'd just stopped, staring into each other's eyes.

"Where did you say Fredster went?" The voice of Harriet rang out. The door was shut but it wasn't locked so they weren't out the clear. Her voice broke their trance and they hesitantly pulled away from one and other.

"Er, I should … erm … I should go, er, get changed" Tegan said standing

"Yeah, I, er, need to go too" Freddie also stood. Tegan looked down at the desk and saw the copy of Alice in Wonderland. Guilt swept through her. She'd said such nasty things to Poppy, things she didn't mean.

"Poppy!" She suddenly exclaimed, raising her hands to her mouth in shock

"Oh Freddie, I'm going to have to go. I've got to apologise to Poppy, I was positively vile and completely uncouth!" She rushed out in one big breath

"Hey, Tike. Calm down. Poppy gives as good as she gets. When she kicked you off your bed or calls you 'Tree-grown' I bet she doesn't think twice" Freddie reasoned, using a new nick name for her

"She might not but I do. I'll see you when I see you Freddie and I really am sorry for ditching you like this but I've got to say I'm sorry" Tegan made her way to the door

"Hey, it's ok. Now go, find Poppy and here …" Freddie picked the copy of Alice and Wonderland that she'd left on the desk, throwing at her. Tegan caught it with a smile.

" … don't forget this" he finished

"Thank you" she smiled and slipped out the room and stalking off to her dorm as stealthily as she could to avoid Harriet. After an unexpectedly lengthy chat, which was more like a massive game of 20 questions with many anecdotes and takes thrown in that evoked laughter induced belly ache, tears, difficulty breathe and not to mention the cute yet awkward intimate moment, Tegan really didn't want to encounter the school's chief bitch a.k.a head girl right now.

She reached her dorm thankfully with out running in to Harriet. She threw open and the door. She saw long blonde hair and began, not really registering what she was seeing:

"Poppy! I'm so so sorry! I was out of line and rude and … Poppy, your soaking wet! What happened?" Tegan cried once she reached Poppy and actually saw the situation. Poppy was sat on the windowsill that she used as a bed side table. Poppy had moved some stuff so she wasn't sat on people's belongings and she was wet through, sat their with out her blazer on and pillow clutched to her front as the stared out the window. She barley acknowledged Tegan's presence, only turning to look at her when she walked in

"Poppy? Poppy are you ok?" Tegan asked, approaching her at the very moment to door flung open and Kate entered. Both Tegan and Poppy looked at the door and Kate entered with a sour face, removing her blazer as she walked towards her bed.

"Hi Kate" Tegan smiled but all she got in response was a mumbled 'hello'. At this Poppy sighed and Kate glared as she lay her blazer down on her bed.

"For the tenth time you need to make your bed" Kate pointed at Poppy's bed. Poppy looked at Kate before letting her eyes fall back to window finding that more interesting.

"Jesus what's so bloody hard? Pick up, put done it's not rocket science" Kate went to Poppy's bed and demonstrated before retreating to her desk. Poppy pulled her self off the windowsill and began to try to straighten the fitted sheet that covered the mattress. Kate and Tegan watched her struggled for a moment before sharing looks and going to help her. They took Poppy's sheet and began to pull in straight before securing it under the mattress.

"Sit down, we'll do it" Kate smiled a small smile. Poppy flopped down on her bed as Kate fluffed her pillow and Tegan dealt with her sheet.

"Thanks" Poppy finally spoke up

"Your freezing, you'll need jumper" Kate told her as both she and Tegan came to stand on either side of Poppy's legs, who was sat on the bed

"Whatever that is I don't think I have one. I don't think I've got anything thicker than persuito" Poppy rubbed her arms

"You can have one of mine, I'm not that much taller than you and as we've already established in everything but height our bodies are identical" Tegan said before going to the draws which her and Drippy shared. It was true though, on one of the first mornings at Abbey Mount Tegan woke to find Poppy going through her clothes (underwear and all) and then Poppy told her that size wise they were exactly the same. In hips, waist, chest and everything the only thing that differed was Tegan's legs in her jeans were longer because that's were Tegan held the height that Poppy didn't have - in mile long legs. She returned to Poppy and Kate with a soft chocolate cardigan that was loose and flowed because of its style. Giving it Poppy, who took with a grateful smile and a:

"Thanks, I didn't really come prepared. I figure I'd be here this long" Poppy admitted as Kate walked towards a nearby cupboard and Tegan sat down next to Poppy on the bed.

"Nothing worse than the only message you get all day being from the phone company" Kate sighed and the two look-a-likes shared the same confused look.

"But matron took all the phones" Poppy protested as Kate closed the cupboard before joining the other two blondes on the bed.

"No she took all your two's phones, she took our decoys. She has no idea none of them works. We keep our real phones hidden." Kate explained as she messed with her phone a little.

"You peaky blinders!" Tegan laughed as Kate handed her phone to Poppy.

"Here. Call your parents, call your therapist. Knock yourself out." Kate offered

"But why would you do this for me? You guys this I'm a total asshole" Poppy quizzed

"No you behave like an arsehole" Kate said

"There's a difference" Tegan added

"Look I know I'm not some Malibu therapist but I can guess that your feeling scared and a little bit homesick" Kate guessed and Poppy nodded

"Which from experience doesn't actually make you a bad person just a normal one" Kate finished after Poppy's confirmation.

"Sweet photo, is that your mum?" Tegan tried to change to subject and noticing the beautifully framed picture of her carbon copy with an older woman who she assumed to be her mum it seemed like the only new conversational topic. Kate turned around at Tegan's comment picking up the photo.

"She going to come out and visit?" Kate asked

"She died in a car accident when I was 11" Poppy's voice became tearful and Kate Tegan shared horrified looks at what they'd accidentally done

"Oh Poppy" Kate sighed

"Poppy, I'm so sorry" Tegan added, wrapping around Poppy's shoulders and giving her a light squeeze

"I know you're not both some Malibu therapists but erm …" Poppy trailed off and Kate returned the photo to its place on the beside table.

"Listen are you serious about getting out of here?" Kate asked

"Yeah" Poppy nodded

"Then you're going to have to get yourself expelled"

"Ok"

"Anybody distorting themselves in a improper manner will be proposed for expulsion before the honour court"

"The honour court?"

"It's like a trial in front of the whole school by your peers, your teachers, the head girl and Mrs Kingsley but I'm telling you it hardly ever happens." Kate explained

"So if your really want to get out of here it looks like your not only going to have to rock the boat but drive it up on the rocks, blaze the galley and and dance on the burning deck. Your going to have to take it all the way." Tegan jumped in. She may not have known the school rules like Kate but could apply an extravagant metaphor to any circumstance.

"Aye aye captain" Poppy smiled.

"Make your calls … oh tip for best reception? On top of the cupboard" Kate instructed and Poppy took the phone and stood before tottering over to a high shelf, starting a video recording before putting it there so the camera could film down on her. She started filming a message for a 'Ruby' while Kate and Tegan watched quietly from the bed

"I think she's reached her tipping point" Tegan whispered

"I just hope she falls the right way" Kate agreed.

-line break-

Later that night Poppy was sat up reading Alice in wonderland, that Tegan had returned to her the light of a flame from a lighter. It was very quite and very dark seen as though no else was awake. Poppy heard a creak of a floorboard but dismissed as Tegan rolling onto one particularly loud spot.

Moments later though there was click sound and bright lights. Poppy found herself surrounded by her roommates, all of whom were holding very bright touches.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Poppy screamed, dropping the lighter but thankfully extinguishing the flame before she did. Everyone of them were in their pyjamas, minus Tegan, who was sat swaddled in her sleeping bag that was tight around her face as she'd pulled the adjusting cord. Kiki, Drippy and Tegan were on her right, Tegan being the furthest away whereas Josie and Kate were on her left and Kate being the furthest away.

Noticing her scared face and reaction the other 5 broke into small giggles before composing themselves.

"Watch it Wee Willy Winky, you'll set up all a light" Kate teased

"Now we've had a word with the girls … " Kate motioned between herself and Tegan to signify who was meant by 'we'

"… true some of them took a little more persuading then others …" Kate continued and all the touch's beans fell on Drippy, who smiled sheepishly at Poppy's look.

"… but it's decided, we're going to help you. We're your very own crack unit. Operation Freedom, Kiki please explain" Kate finished and Kiki began:

"Right …" and Kiki launched into a whole detailed bunch of plans and intricate explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, Tee! You need to make those cards before everyone wakes up!" Kiki shook her shoulders as the blonde yawned. After been up half the night discussing Operation Freedom she was absolutely exhausted.

"Huh? F-five more … minutes" Tegan yawned rolling away from the pyjama clad and pestering Kiki.

"Nu-uh, up now. Be showered and dressed in 20 minutes I'll wake the others" Kiki pulled the cord loose and unzipped her sleeping bag before chucking her towel and toiletry bag at her.

"Uh" Tegan mumbled before slowly siting up before going to the bathroom to do what she was told.

After a quick but satisfying shower, Tegan emerged squeaky clean and fresh. She'd washed in her Soap & Glory body wash and scrub then applied her Moroccan rose shampoo and conditioner and she shaved. Moving on she also moisturised using Soap & Glory body butter as well as cleaning her face and teeth and combing out her hair. Once she slipped on her uniform, Tegan pulled her waves up in to a loose pony tale that was stylishly messy before staring on her make up of: concealer, BB cream, mascara and tinted lip balm.

True to her word when Tegan returned Kiki had all the girls up and they were nearly ready.

"Wow? Josie what's happened to you?" Tegan laughed as she set her toiletry bag down and put the towel to the wash.

"Shut up Tee" she mumbled as she made her bed

"Oh dear, is it that time of month?" Drippy teased

"No it's just that time in the morning, too early in the morning" Josie scowled and the other four laughed. Poppy burst in from the bathroom, ready and eager to go.

"Everyone ready?" She asked and the five English girls exchanged glances before nodding.

"Well come on then!" She exclaimed and silently ran out the dorm and to the Computer Room the others following her. Once they got there Poppy pulled out a chair and fired up one of the computers.

"Well come on Artist, this is your forte" Poppy exclaimed and Tegan took the offered chair and logged on.

"So do we all remember the plan?" Kate asked

"Yep" Josie yawned

"Yes" Kiki affirmed

"Yup" Tegan opened up Photo Shop on the computer

"Yeah" Poppy squealed

"Drippy?" Kate asked and all eyes fell on her. She looked a little timid as she said:

"Erm, just explain it once more?"

"We're are commencing with an entry level basic favourite, just to get warmed up. We're going to give Harriet a business career in prostitution, what Tegan's working on. Give the first years a swimming lesson to remember and expose Mr Nellist and Ms Rees-Withers elicit affair" Kiki told her

"I'd hardly call it elicit" Josie commented

"You have to dress these things up and besides -" Kiki was interrupted by Tegan would been busy typing and tapping as the others spoke:

"Where cane I can I get a picture of Harriet?" She asked

"Er, school website. The link that says Prefects" Kate told her and Tegan followed her instructions

"Got it" she smirked

"Why do you need her photo?" Poppy asked

"Because I can take the top half of the image, so Harriet's head, hair and shoulders. Superimpose it on a model of one of those women modelling 'Naughty School' outfits and just put on a garish yet still underlying slutty background …" Tegan began

"Like a nightclub?" Drippy asked

"Nightclub? Kate was confused

"Yeah you know like they have the tacky blinding lights but even though you can hardly see anything you still associate it with slags" Drippy shrugged

" exactly and it's got to deter from any editing blips" Tegan explained as she completed the tasks she was verbalising.

"Ok nearly there. Kiki what's her number?" Tegan asked

"Oh Erm, 07700 900 766" Kiki told her. Tegan typed the number in a text box next to the edited picture and under the title: Naughty School Girl. Harriet. Underneath Tegan typed a quick 'Satisfaction Guaranteed' before sending it to print.

"Right done" Tegan smiled, closing the computer down - not saving the work and wiping her internet and search history. Poppy squealed while Josie collected the many sheets with 8 cards on each.

"Ok, Drippy you take them to the art room and cut them up. Give them back to Poppy in English then she can stick them up at Lunch before French, Josie you go with her. Meanwhile Drippy can plant the CD so then in French while Mr Nellist flips out Kate and Tegan will prepare the stuff you need for swimming pool. Kate, Drippy and Tegan'll go back Chemistry and cover for you and I while you sabotage the pool. Then Kate and Tegan will meet you outside reception, and Poppy your going to have to run, and put the heavy metal tape which Tegan's got? …" Kiki affirmed

"Check" the natural blonde held it up

"… and jam it in Matron's car, ok?" Kiki finished

"Ok" the others said in unison and they began.

-line break-

They were sat in English analysing and comparing Poems when Drippy rushed in. The whole class turned to look at her, including Mr Broom - a young teacher who tried to be the student's friend as oppose to a disciplinary figure.

"Drippy?" He asked

"I'm sorry sir, bit of a calamity. I heard the new batch of Wagon Wheels hadn't been delivered, false alarm thankfully. I don't know what I'd do with out my 11 O'clock Wagon Wheel" Drippy rushed out before taking a seat next to Tegan. On the other side of Tegan was Kate and in front of them was Josie, Poppy and Kiki.

"Very well, Tegan tell her what we're doing" Mr Broom dismissed

"Yes sir" Tegan chirped and attention slowly ebbed away from them. They all went back to their 'analysing', pretending to work as they whispered

"You got them Drippy?" Came from Josie

"Yep … here" she placed the stack of cards on her knee, shuffling them before passing them to Poppy, under the desk, who was diagonally opposite.

"Great but how are we going to stick them up" Josie asked

"Well Josie it seems that as well as an Artist I'm quite a good tea leaf. Nipped in to the stationary cupboard and got this" Tegan put a packet of Blue Tack on the desk

"Tegan Wills! I'm disappointed in you, stealing!" Poppy whisper shouted in mock horror

"It's you, your a bad influence!" Tegan joked a reply in the same tone. After an suicidally boring lesson the bell rang signalling lunch. The girls stood quickly packing away with haste. They slung their backs, which were all black leather handbags that were big enough to carry books, over their shoulders.

"Right so are are you two ok having extra gruel later as we'll be missing lunch?" Kate enquired once they were out the room.

"Yep" Poppy nodded

"Yes" Josie smiled.

"Ok, girls Operation Freedom phase 2 is go" Kate said and Poppy and Josie took off in the direction of to the front of school and Drippy in the opposite direction towards the teacher's lounge. The remaining three shared a look before slowly wandering to lunch.

"We could save them some and sneak it back?" Kate suggested once they were sat in the dining room. Their group felt small, so small that not even the inedible sludge they were served could numb their adrenalin rush or shake the weird feeling they had

"No offence but if someone snuck this back for me, I'd be more insulted then anything else" Kiki reasoned

"What? How dare your bring the potato peel slop for me, tis not worthy! For I is queen, bitch" Tegan put a deep voice and did some over extravagant hand actions whilst then other two laughed

"Yeah I suppose your right and besides how could we get this back anyway - it's basically blended." Kate took a spoonful of a yellow/brown lumpy soup before tilting the spoon and letting it slide off before hitting the plate with a wet, splattering sound. Half way through lunch Drippy rejoined them and then when the bell rang signalling lessons, they walked towards the direction of the two departments they needed to be in, that coincidently happened to be in the same building - French and Science. Odd mix, Tegan though to herself as she and the other three rounded the corner to see Poppy and Josie running.

Once Poppy and Josie had seen them they rushed up to them.

"It's done" Poppy gasped for breath

"Ok, well Tegan are about to initiate phase 2, subsection 2 while your in French" Kate smiled

"If you the chance try and film Mr Nellist's reaction - I'm gutted I'm going to miss it" Tegan sighed and the others laughed

"Why do dislike him so much?" Josie asked

"He was horrid to Drippy in that first lesson I had him! He called her Luddite and I've not liked him ever since" Tegan hugged Drippy, which she gladly returned

"Awe, thank you. At least some cares!" Drippy responded as they swayed in their over dramatic hug. Suddenly Mr Nellist swung the classroom door open and started shouting at his class to enter.

"Oh, shit! Tee, we've got to go!" Kate said as Tegan and Drippy pulled apart and Kate pushed her down the nearest corridor

"Bye guys!" Tegan whisper yelled as the others entered French, Poppy sparing her a wave.

-line break-

"Come on quickly!" Kate hurried as she and Tegan sat in the Chemistry Prep room, mixing a few litres of harmless yet vibrantly coloured water

"Are you sure this'll do no harm? I mean what if it sends their' little, 11 year old cadavers Pink?" Tegan asked as stirred the two of the 2 litre bottles at once while Kate did the other two.

"Of course it won't! We're making food colouring on a massive scale that's all"

"If you say so, have you got the fire extinguishers?"

"Yep. Have you got the red, plastic ball thingys"

"If you mean the red plastic balls that you fill a child's ball pool with then yes. I found two massive bags in the back of the PE storeroom labelled as 'swimming floats'"

"Swimming floats? I think Ms Rees-Withers needs her eyes checking"

"I think so too" Tegan mocked Jane and Charlotte and the two blondes fell about laughing. After a while longer with more mixing and colouring added to the solutions they were finally ready.

"Come on" Kate grunted as they both slung one 2 litre bottle over each arm, carrying six fire extinguishers and a bag of red balls each. They trotted difficulty and not very gracefully to the swimming baths. Honestly Tegan was surprised they weren't caught - they made such a racket.

"right, we're hiding them at the back of the baths right?" Tegan wheezed slightly, as she side stepped down the narrow path that led in to the swimming pool.

"Yep" Kate groaned. Once they reached the back they all but fell on the floor, allowing the ground to take the weight.

"I'm dead" Tegan muttered as she sat on the concrete path, her two bottles, 6 canisters and bag of balls surrounding her.

"Well don't be. We've got to back to cover for Kiki and Poppy in Chemistry" Kate reminded from her spot on the floor adjacent

"Oh for gods sake!" Tegan hauled herself to her feet, offered a hand to Kate and then the both speed walked/ jogged to Chemistry. When they arrived the rest of the class were already outside and they heard the people in their French class retelling the story of what happen to their friends. They found Drippy at the front of the que, in hysterical fits of giggles

"Hi Drippy" Kate and Tegan greeted but only got a joyous gurgle in response

"So how did he take it?" Kate asked and Drippy began to snort as she laughed even harder

"Christ, Drippy. Who swapped you for a pig?" Tegan raised an eyebrow and Drippy forced out, between laughter:

"Oh my … g-God! Guys … it was … it was soooo fun-ny … Mr … Mr Nellist … Tom-Tom-tomato face … glasses … snapped!"

Kate and Tegan just exchanged a look before laughing themselves. Once they were seated in Chemistry, Drippy, Tegan and Kate (Josie was in another chemistry class) sat and chatted quietly about Poppy and the situation

"If this stuff doesn't get her expelled, noting will!" Kate argued

"I'm not sure, Mrs Kingsley seems to like her" Tegan protested

"Regardless of whether she likes her or not she has to be seen to follow the school rules" Drippy pointed out

"Suppose"

-line break-

After chemistry Kate and Tegan quickly packed up. Shoving their stuff into their bags they hoisted them over their shoulders and with a quick 'I'm sorry we're leaving you Drippy' from Tegan and a 'Josie'll be here soon' from Kate, the two sped off. Sprinting down the haul ways and up stairs they quickly chucked their bags into their dorm before racing back to meet Poppy by the doors of the West Wing. Just as the flung open the heavy doors and ran out, Poppy barrelled round the corner at top whack. If it wasn't for gravel (that delayed their skid) and the fact their was three of them (they could utilise each other's Gravity and 'up-rightness' ) they'd have crashed to the ground in a heap. A few shrill screams did emit from each girl as they steadied themselves, regaining balance.

"Right guys, come on!" Poppy said before rocketing off again, the other two hot on her tail.

"Tee, you got the tape?" Poppy asked as they ran

"Yep" Tegan pulled it out of her top

"It was in your bra? Kate asked, slightly out of breath as they were still running

"Hey you made me ditch my bag, where else was I supposed to put it?"

"Guys it's here!" Poppy called as they rounded the corner to the front entrance where Matron's car was parked. Laughing they ran up to it, opened the door and all three of them slid in on the two front seats. Kate on one and Tegan and Poppy sharing the other.

"Quick, give me the tape! Give me the tape!" Poppy made grabby hands signifying her urgency

"Shush!" Kate laughed, keeping look out as Tegan passed Poppy the tape. Poppy shoved it in and jammed the eject button before turning the volume all the way up to full

"Pull the button off" Tegan suggested and Kate did. They three began to laugh a little more until Poppy turned her head and suddenly rushed out a:

"Oh my god there's a car!"

"Get out" Tegan gasped and the three girls sprung out the car

"Quick!" Kate instructed before they laid flat on the ground, shuffling underneath.

As the car pulled up, Tegan found herself sandwiched in between Kate and Poppy. They were all still giggling silently which granted wasn't a good idea but they couldn't help themselves. The car pulled up and then sound of feet against the gravel could be heard along with Matron's signature stomps

"Woah, it's all right Cerberus! Only me" the voice of Freddie Kingsley's sounded as he stopped right in front of matron's car - all Kate, Tegan and Poppy could see were his feet.

"Who's Cerberus?" Poppy asked in a whisper and both Kate and Tegan turned to her and simultaneously said:

"The dog that guards to gates of hell" before any of them knew it, in movie style bad luck, Freddie dropped his car keys … and they'd rolled right under the car and were pretty much sat under Tegan's nose. The three shared wary glances before …

Pop.

Freddie's face appeared, looking under the car his expression changed from neutral to confused as the three girls started making wild hand gestures in an attempt to get him not to say anything. They also heard matron storming down the steps, harrumphing as she did to show her displeasure.

"Tike?" Freddie mouthed looking at Tegan, who both Poppy and Kate looked at. Tegan merely raised a finger to her lips and he nodded discreetly and smiled, reaching under the car and picking up his keys, his fingers brushing the tip of Tegan's nose. He stood back up and the three heard Matron chastise him

"Hurry up or you'll disturb my girls" she scowled and Kate, Tegan and Poppy heard the muted sound of excited 'hellos' and 'Freddie'. Matron turned and back to ascend the steps when Freddie's impromptu nose tickle from earlier caught up with Tegan. She sucked in a breath and Kate looked at her.

"Don't you dare" she warned

"I'm sorry I can't" Tegan sneezed a very feminine sneeze

"Bless you" Poppy whispered as they heard Matron's foot steps stop.

"Thanks" Tegan smiled and they then heard Freddie begin to fake sneeze a few times.

"Sorry, terrible allergies" he explained and Matron's footsteps continued. Poppy suddenly got a brainwave.

"Poppy no" Kate sighed as the bottle blonde raised her hand to her mouth, blowing on the back of it to create a fart sound. Once she'd done it Tegan couldn't disguise the little giggle that left her before Kate clamped a hand over her mouth as Poppy silently laughed. Matron's footsteps stopped again.

"Sorry. Better an empty house than an angry tenant, right?" Freddie asked and the girls could almost see the disgust on Matron's face as her footsteps went back inside and Freddie's followed not long after as he chuckled quietly to himself.

-line break-

Later that day Tegan found she'd been nominated to take part in some Art competition and was held back after the evening meal. While her Art Teacher, Ms Attwell explained the rules and Mrs Kingsley congratulated her as well so did Freddie. After a while Mrs Kingsley and Ms Attwell had become enthralled in a discussion about Renaissance artists that left Tegan to loiter awkwardly as the school cleaners did their job around her. Thankfully Freddie decided to stand with her so she had some company.

"You could have got me in some serious trouble earlier, Tike" he teased and Tegan turned to look at him incredulous

"Er, excuse me you tickled my nose and that's what caused me to sneeze so it's actually all your fault" Tegan demanded

"Maybe the sneeze was but the giggling at the end? That was all you"

"Well yes, but you have to admit it was hilarious"

"I … oh, ok. It was pretty funny"

"Pretty funny I think I nearly blew a gasket with the laughter after you and 'Cerberus', was that what you called her? Went inside"

"You know laughing at people is very cruel"

"We weren't laughing at you we were laughing with you and at Matron"

"You're charming aren't you?"

"Hey you don't have to live with her!"

"Well don't get on the wrong side of her just yet, ok?"

"Why?"

"It's the social on Saturday"

"And …"

"I'm going to be there"

"And …"

"She might give you a detention or forbid you to come"

"New girl over here, cut me some slack. And …"

"Ergh, girls are supposed to be good at reading the signals"

"Signals? What are you on about?" Tegan looked as confused as she sounded

"Don't get into trouble with Matron so you can definitely go to the social. I'll be there and I'd like to spend some time with you … If that's ok, of course" he quickly added

"Yeah, that's more than ok with me"

"Good"

"Go-" Tegan began but Mrs Kingsley interrupted

"Tegan I think it's time you went back to your dorm, I'm sure Matron's missing you"

"Ok, night miss, miss, Freddie" she nodded to each of them in turn before exiting.

When she returned to her dorm she found it empty. Everyone and all their bath things and towels had gone.

"Bathroom" Tegan sighed, quickly stripping off but leaving her bra and panties on before slipping a floral silky dressing gown over the top. It was quite a deep V-neck and it only fell to her lower, upper thigh but with its white laces edges it was still a lot more pretty than it was seductive. She pulled her hair out of her bobble, grabbing a paddle brush she yanked out any clumps letting her hair fall down her back as she quickly grabbed her toiletry bag and towel and made her to the bathroom but not before slipping her slippers on her feet.

Tegan literally got on to the corridor with the baths on why Harriet appeared out of no where. A pleasant surprise was that she was on her own, Charlotte and Jane no where to be seen. On the other hand the unpleasant surprise was that she'd obviously just got on the shower, was soaking wet and only wrapped in a towel and quite a small towel at that. One of her hands was holding the towel to her chest while the other gripped her intimates and toiletry bag.

"Oh well if it isn't little miss USA" Harriet basically scowled

"Erm, actually I'm Tegan"

"Oh" Harriet looked taken a back before smirking

"And how are you Tegan?"

"Er, good. Thanks for asking, you?" Tegan replied cautiously. She couldn't really read Harriet she was far to multilayered and complex

"Me, well I'm positively splendid. I here you got short listed for the art competition. Well done" Harriet put a hand on her right shoulder before moving to pinch the lace rim over right bust, stroking it. Tegan tensed up as Harriet said with great sincerity and no mockery:

"This really is lovely. Beautiful pattern and I adore the lace detailing" she continued to fondle the lace, picking up and pulling it aside - exposing some more of Tegan's ample bosom that lie beneath. Tegan gasped, pulling the lace out of her grasp and walking round Harriet but never turning her back to her. Harriet followed her and turned 180 degrees.

"No need to be shy Tegan were all girls here and besides it was only a compliment"

"Thanks but I really should get going. I haven't bathed yet, I probably stink." Tegan tried to joke

"What? Oh, no! No! You smell divine!" Harriet said trying to … console her. She started overly fussing and reassuring her she didn't smell

"Hey, hey, hey! Harriet, calm down it was a joke"

"A joke? Oh, yes a joke"

"Right well I'll see you later I actually do need to bathe"

"What?! But can't I just have a few more minutes of your time?"

"Well I need to shower and everything and then get back before lights out. I'm cutting it fine as it is"

"Oh, ok" Harriet sighed and then reached out and embraced Tegan, hugging her tightly and covering her in water droplets. Tegan awkwardly reciprocated the hug, patting her back.

"yeah … bye" Tegan pulled away and all but ran to the bathrooms that her dorm used.

-line break-

However about 10 minutes prior to the events on the stairs, Kate, Poppy, Kiki and Drippy had all just began a relaxing soak while Josie waited for them to finish so she could go in after.

"Tee better hurry up I don't want to be the only one bathing while you lot go back to the dorm" Josie vented

"She'll be here soon" Kiki started as if it was fact.

"I don't get it. It's like you've got immunity. Is your dad some Mafia guy of something?" Kate turned to ask Poppy, who was in the bath next to her, completely changing the topic of conversation

"Yep, I'm the goddaughter" Poppy joked

"Whatever it is she's cutting you a lot of slack. We need to up the anti. In fact we need to focus on her big weakness" Drippy said from the far bath. For some bizarre reason she had a jockey's hat on as she stoked the bubbles.

"Oh my god! You have to snog Freddie!" Kate exclaimed, eyes popping open as she lurched forward

"Snog? That sounds disgusting! What is that?" Poppy laughed

"It's English for make out" Kiki called from her bath next to Drippy, her face and shower cap all that was showing from underneath the bubbles.

"Mrs Kingsley'll go ballistic" Kate continued

"And Harriet would have an absolute fit" Drippy laughed and the others chuckled

"Well that's a definite bonus" Poppy blew some of the bubbles off her hand

"And he'll be at the social" Drippy added

"Cool" Poppy nodded

"Just remember, the point is to get caught" Kate cemented the fact in Poppy's brain

"Alright. So what's the deal with the social?" Poppy asked

"It's the school dance on Saturday night." Josie who was sat in between the sets of two baths told her

"Traditionally it's fancy dress. This year it's movie magic" Kiki jumped in

"But the only ones who bother to dress up are teachers, morons and Harriet" Drippy expanded the point and the others laughed again

"I say we dress up fancy, real fancy" Poppy suggested

"This mission needs to be planned precisely. Kiki?" Kate asked

"Ok. Operation Freedom, part 2, step 1: attract Freddie. Step 1, subsection A: look the part" Kiki explained

"Kiki you're actually making something quite exciting doing like psychics homework. Basically we're going into town and we're going to get some killer outfits" Josie took over

"I want something that says elegant but at the same time incredibly slutty and available … in fact I'm not that bothered about elegant" Drippy confessed and the others broke out in laughter.

Unexpectedly the door flung open and Tegan all but sprinted in, slamming the door behind her and leaning against her chest heaving - if they didn't know any better they'd have been convinced she just legged it from a Psycho's lair.

"Woah, there! Speedy Gonzalez, where's the fire?" Josie asked and Tegan looked at her with wide eyes before uttering dead seriously:

"Guys we have a situation"

"What kind of situation?" Kate asked, sitting forward in her

"A hulking 5' 11" mass of blonde curls and LaCrosse sticks kind of situation" Tegan replied, still gasping for breath a little

"What's Harriet done now?" Kiki sat up to as well as Poppy and Drippy, who was in the bath closet to the door, moved forward

"I think … I think she likes me" Tegan breathed out and the others exchanged glances of confusion.

"What?" Kate asked

"Harriet only ever been seen with Jane or Charlotte the first year she's taken on as help" Kiki added

"Are you sure?" Poppy raised her eyebrows

"She hugged me, I'm quite sure" Tegan sounded like she could cry

"Hugged you!?" They all gasped

"Yeah and she was only in a towel while she had her bra and undies clutched in one hand!" Tegan exclaimed

"Oh is baby Tee, ok?" Drippy asked in a voice that you'd address a baby or animal in as she pulled herself (in her sitting position) right to the end of the bath and held out her bubbly arms.

"No" Tegan pouted accepting her wet yet well meaning hug, perching on the baths end.

"Awe, shall Mummy give you a tickle will that make you feel better?" Drippy smirked and the other 4 laughed. Tegan looked alarmed all over again as she began to squirm in Drippy's grasp.

"Drippy … No … No tickling … Drippy … NO … DRIPPY!" Tegan screamed as her frizzy haired friend pulled her face first in to bath with her - submerging them both. Kate, Poppy, Josie and Kiki laughed hysterically as the two resurfaced. Tegan out a hand over mouth saying:

"I think I've just bit you boob!" The other 4 laughed even louder at her comment, becoming purple as happy tears filled their eyes.

"S'ok probably the most action I'll ever get, anyway" Drippy shrugged and then all 6 of them died of giggling.

After a while Kate, Poppy, Kiki and Drippy got out and once their baths had been completely drained and quickly rinsed clean Josie and Tegan got in. They bathed quickly and were back in the dorm, dressed with fresh faces, clean teeth and combed out hair in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Tegan, as usual was the first to wake up. She heaved herself out of her sleeping bag and left the acrylic paint piece she'd been working on the night before to dry on the windowsill having forgot to do so when she fell asleep. She leisurely cleaned her face, brushed her teeth, flossed and mouth washed. Then applying her concealer, BB cream, mascara and rosé matt lip colour at a similar pace. When she returned she saw Kate was up and Poppy was stirring.

As she was getting changed - into fresh underwear and socks, a pair of mid/dark denim, high waist, ripped, skinny jeans. A black muscle tank with a skull with a Native American headdress on printed on it in vivid colours. She threw on a oversized purple, red and blue checked shirt - leaving it open so her graphic muscle tank top could be seen - Kate, Poppy and Kiki left to get washed, Drippy got up and Josie woke up but didn't actually get up. Tegan combed her hair through and while taking the two bits of tousled hair and the side of her head and pulling them round and fastening them together with a mint green bobble at the back, she tried to wake Josie.

"Come on Josie! Get up! We're going to make ourselves look fabulous!" Tegan raised her voice while her arms tired from messing with her hair for too long.

"Josie! Come on-" Tegan pressed

"I'm up! God woman!" Josie cried getting out of bed and flouncing out the room to get ready as the other three came back in to change (Drippy having left during her argument with Josie). While they changed Tegan pulled a red backpack with a black zips and straps and a pocket on the front. She packed the back that had a small logo she couldn't decipher in a light leather stitched the bottom corner of the pocket. Tegan shoved in everything she thought she needed so: Phone, make up bag (more for Poppy rather than herself), extra bobbles, hand sanitizer, tissues, drawing pad, specialist pencils tin, notepad and of course her purse.

Resting her bag on the windowsill she hurdled Drippy (who'd now returned) 's bed and went to rummage through the cupboard they shared for shoes.

"I'm guys, I'm going to go email Ruby - I'll meet you in reception" Poppy informed them

"Wow! Who are you are what have you done with Poppy Moore?" Tegan asked

"What?" Poppy's eyebrows scrunched

"Poppy you always take the longest to get ready" Kate said as she did her hair.

"And today your first" Kiki added at that moment Josie returned looking shattered but as soon as she saw Poppy dressed her eyes widened.

"Christ, have mercy it is a sign! Poppy Moore is ready before all of us! The world is ending! The apocalypse is nigh" Josie threw herself on to her knees on the floor. The others giggled at her displace while Poppy just rolled her eyes playfully

"You guys really are idiots … but your my idiots" she smiled before stalking out the room.

"Gotcha!" Tegan shouted in triumph as she found the boots she was looking for. They were tan leather and lace up, kind of like a fashion version of army boots. Tegan sat on Drippy's bed pulling them on, leaving the laces loose and untied as they were meant to be and just tucking the ends of the laces in the sides.

Tegan stood quickly grabbing her bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"You good to go Drippy?" She asked and the Frizzy haired blonde pulled on her other shoe and nodded

"Ok, guys we'll see you in reception"

-line break-

Sauntering down to reception, Tegan was actually shocked to see how busy it was. Drippy laughed at her reaction before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the queue to sign out. Matron was yelling the importance of signing out but everyone just spoke over her. Soon enough Drippy and Tegan got to the front

"After you mi' Lady" Drippy teased, bowing so Tegan put her snootiest, overly posh British accent, turning her nose in the air as she said:

"Why thank you. It's good to know some youths these days still respect their elders" after her comment they both erupted with little giggles as Tegan began to sign out.

"Elders?" Drippy laughed

"Hey I might be older than you, when's your birthda-" Tegan began not looking up until she was cut off by an actual snooty voice. Harriet.

"Look girls doesn't our resident yank look fabulous - I mean attention catching t-shirt and probably stacked high heels, I mea-" Harriet began, her and her lackies standing on the stairs behind the sign out book

"Erm, Harriet? Two things, one I'm Tegan not the 'resident yank' and two, my shoes have got a tiny little booty heel on" Tegan smiled and Harriet gasped before practically skipping down the steps and grabbing Tegan's wrist.

"Oh, T-t why didn't you say?" Harriet dragged her away as Drippy followed loosing her place in the queue.

"T-t?" Drippy mouthed

"I don't know. Help!" Tegan shook her head as she mouthed back. Harriet dragged her over to a window, Charlotte and Jane having moved to stand by Tegan's sides, circling her. Even though they were smiling friendlily, Tegan couldn't feel a little scared

"Oh, T-t you must come round with us. Me thinks it's an necessity" Harriet stroked the Tegan's palm of the hand she still held

"We think so too" Charlotte and Jane agreed

"Good then it's settled you're com-" Harriet began

"Hey Harriet?" Freddie suddenly appeared up behind her

"Oh, hey Fredster" Harriet whipped round

"Can I have a word?" He smiled sheepishly

"You my darling, dear Freddie can have many" she said and she and Freddie walked off. Out of habit Charlotte and Jane followed and Tegan used that as her chance. She quickly merged into the sea of people by the sign out book. She could Harriet still though, yelling at her cronies

"I don't need you two to follow me everywhere!" She all but screeched as Tegan weaved through the masses of girls until she found Drippy, who'd been observing the whole thing from a distance.

"Tee? Are you ok?!" Drippy asked

"Yeah fine" Tegan smiled just as Kate arrived.

"Hi" Drippy and Tegan greeted her

"Hey" she smiled

"Where's Kiki, Josie and Poppy?" Tegan asked

"Kiki and Josie have gone to fetch Poppy from the computer room" came Kate's response.

They made idle chit-chat for a five minutes or so until their other 3 roommates appeared. Kate, Drippy and Tegan went to greet them but unfortunately so did Harriet, Charlotte and Jane

"Shit" Tegan whispered, hanging back in the shadows while still being their as much as she could. To top it off Matron also appeared. 'Oh, great! All we need!' Tegan mentally seethed

"Poppy Moore? What are you wearing? Your going to town not appearing in a window in Amsterdam. Change immediately" Matron barked

"I don't have anything else" Poppy smiled innocently

"I thought you might be quite concerned by that attire Matron. So we had a little look see in lost property on our way here, didn't we?" Harriet spoke up

"We did" her lackies agreed and Harriet snapped her fingers and her first year 'help' appeared from behind Charlotte holding a yellow jumper and handing it to Harriet.

"It'll suit you … I promise" Harriet mocked as she unfolded and held up the hideous, garish jumper that ha sparkles and sequins all over it and not to mention a ridiculous Yorkshire terrier motif plastered across the front of it.

-line break-

"Now that was abuse! And I have my phone today so I can sue there asses for every damn dime they have" Poppy ranted about the events that had just past. After she'd refused to take the vile jumper, Harriet looked at Matron who nodded and then Harriet, Charlotte and Jane basically attacked her forming a small tag team as they wrestled her in to it. Poppy now clad in the jumper along with the others were making their way out the main doors, surrounded by droves of others students from different years. The 6 were walking in line, from left to right it going: Kiki, Drippy, Poppy, Tegan, Kate and Josie. They were just starting the walk down the steps, listening to Poppy go on and on when a sudden hand caught Tegan's upper arm causing her to stop and noticing there were now 5 instead of 6, the others stopped too.

Whipping round Tegan came to face Freddie Kingsley. He was walking in the opposite direction which meant she was in such a deep state listening to Poppy she didn't see him approaching. His cheeks were red, his eyes slightly wider than normal and his hair messy.

"You owe me" he sighed looking exhausted

"Big time" Tegan agreed and Freddie let go and stalked off into the school while the 6 continued down the steps.

"What was that about?" Josie asked

"You missed it earlier, he saved her from the savage talons of Harriet" Drippy jumped in

"It was actually quite romantic" she continued to mused and Tegan scoffed

"Drippy how many love films have you seen where the lead male, when saving his girl runs off with her sworn enemy?" Tegan quizzed

"Erm …"

"Exactly" Tegan nodded curtly and the others laughed.

-line break-

Soon enough they reached the bus stop but the teasing about Poppy's jumper was far from over.

"It's cute my grandma used to have a dog just like it" Drippy said over everyone at the bus stops' giggles

"Poppy, I think your jumper's a cat's pyjamas" Kiki added just as the bus pulled up.

"Come on, girls. Hurry up" the conductor ordered and they all hopped on. Tegan had just managed to squeeze on as the bus set off, grabbing the bar.

"Wow, that was close eh, Poppy? … Poppy? … POPPY!" Tegan cried seeing Poppy rummaging through her bag, the bus driving off with out her. Tegan's comment triggered multiple cries of:

"POPPY!"

Poppy ran after the bus, tottering in her heels as she screamed about not being able to find her hand sanitizer.

"POPPY JUMP!" Drippy cried

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Poppy squawked

"OH MY GOD YES! COME ON!" Tegan held her hand, along Kate and the other girls from the dorm. Poppy then went for it, speeding up she leaped onto the bus, grabbing the bar. They all exchanged relieved glances before busting out laughing.

"Ew" Poppy laughed, looking at her hands holding the bad

"Ew!" Josie, Kiki, Tegan, Kate and Drippy all mimicked before laughing even more.

-line break-

On the bus there wasn't enough seats for everyone so Tegan ended up standing, she gripped the over head bar above her as she stood in front of Drippy with Poppy behind her. She didn't mind very much though and Drippy had her bag her knee, so she wouldn't have to carry it. The bus was alive with conversation when this blaring sound of screaming heavy metal cut through the atmosphere.

"Oh my god! Look!" Poppy exclaimed as Matron drove up behind the bus and everyone dissolved into uncontrollable laughter that gives you belly ache and sore face. Matron went to overtake the bus, frantically trying to eject the tape and she that didn't work trying to turn it down. All the girls pushed to the side where Matron was overtaking - a shocked grimace on her face - while the girls who were already sat that way swivelled in their seats.

Poppy grabbed Tegan using her as a bar as she stood as the bus was still moving and Poppy's heels were dangerously high. An identical look of amusement passed over their' faces as the Matron finally overtook the bus, turning to glare at everyone occasionally. In that moment they had never looked more like a reflection of each other.

-line break-

Upon arriving in town Operation Freedom, part 2 - which no one had still informed Tegan - of was officially underway. They meandered down the high street when a woman two little dogs walked past. Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki crouched and began to pet them.

"Ew" Poppy scrunched up her nose

"Yeah, I agree. Ew. Go" Tegan agreed and the two walked out the circle of their crouching friends

"What? I thought you'd be right up the little fluffy animals street" Poppy quizzed

"I am normally but I hate dogs they're horrible. I don't see why people willingly let 'mans best friend' cover them in saliva"

"Preach it sister" Poppy agreed and the others finally caught up with them.

"Where are we going?" Tegan asked

"To our favourite shop" Josie stated motioning to the Cancer Research UK shop.

"Cancer Research? Girls I'm all about finding a cure but considering I flunked Chemistry I don't know how much help I'm going to be and BTW which means FYI by the way, er, this is supposed to be shopping time" Poppy halted and everyone fell into a circle around her

"We're not going to be doing the research, this is a charity shop. The money goes to charity" Kate explained but it went straight over Poppy's head

"Twin sister from another Mister and the woman that he kiss-ter ... Please explain" Poppy turned to Tegan

"Erm, well when you've finished with something whether it be a book, film, pieces of clothing, b-" Tegan began

"Boyfriend?" Poppy jumped across

"Er, no"

"Oh for a minute there I thought you Brits were really on to something. A place where you can shift last seasons has beens and clingy exes but go on"

"Brick a' Brack and just generally anything you donate to the charity shop. If it can be reused the charity shop clean it up and sell it on and whatever money they make goes to charity" Tegan finished and Poppy froze

"I think she's broken" Drippy whispered

"Oh I just had heart palpitation. You guys are so adorable! … but it's still a real shame they don't do this for old boyfriends" Poppy snapped back to reality and Kate, Josie, Drippy, Kiki and Tegan began to walk in before Poppy spoke up again:

"But we need to look really hot for the social so let's go hit Oxford Street" and the others turned round to face her

"I take it you flunked Geography too. Oxford Street's in London, my friend. This is your lot" Kiki told her and the original 5 entered, Poppy trailing reluctantly behind.

Inside Josie, Drippy, Kiki, Kate and Tegan were having loads of fun as they tried various things on and laughed at how ridiculous people looked in different things our at particularly hideous items. Poppy however was nonplussed. She was walking round in speeches disgust at the jumble sale set up the surrounded her.

"Hey Kate? What about this for Ascot?" Drippy held up the most disgusting and ancient dress and Kate stuck her head out the changing room curtain, some ridiculous hat in her head

"Magnificent … " she replied before stepping out the changing room in a bright orange boiler suit

"… is too working day?" She asked and while her English roomies fell about laughing, Poppy sighed.

"Come on girls! This is a serious mission, get a move on! Now Poppy how about something like this 50 pence?" Kiki held up a awful garment that had design of Banana splat all over it.

"It's looks like someone died in it. I'd rather stay the Yorkshire terrier freak." Poppy pulled at the jumper's sleeves

"Your a Buddhist right? Think of it as clothing reincarnation" Kate rationalised, removing the boiler suit.

"Honey even Buddha wouldn't be caught dead in half the stuff" Poppy rolled her eyes

"Still I guess anythings possible. You can sew right?" Poppy turned to Tegan

"Sew? Of course I can sew, who do take me for?" Tegan smiled

"My identical twin who creates wonders, come on. Let's do this" Poppy pulled her hair up.

Suddenly the ransacking the shop (neatly) and pillaging it of any mildly ok clothes. They then tried a few pieces on just to make sure before picking a favourite item, with the input of the others. They then went back to find clothes that could be ripped up or reused to make something else that would go with their chosen item. As they joked around Poppy unleashed her inner designer and started taking bits away or adding bits to certain clothes. Tegan made a note of it all down so she new what she was sewing and removing when she got back.

After sorting out everyone else, including herself, Poppy started searching for her 'glamorous assistant' as she'd called Tegan Poppy suddenly let out a squeal:

"Tegan come hear, I have something perfect for you!" She held up a top made of sheer midnight lilac chiffon that was like two triangles that partly sewn at the sides and had a the tops of the triangles connected by a chiffon strip and a sheer midnight lilac ra ra skirt, that only had a little bit off thicker fabric covering the crotch and bum areas. They were obviously from the same set.

"Go try it on!" Poppy cried and despite what she thought about the skimpiness of outfit she obliged. Going into the changing rooms and slipping in on before going back out to face Poppy's judgment. Personally she didn't like the fact that it was see through. It was basically an upside down V-neck where the triangles tips were sewn to the choker band around her neck before fanning out as it went down and meeting the other triangle at her mid-ribs and that's where they became sewn together. You could see all of Tegan's bra either under the fabric or just because there was no fabric to hide it.

"Kate write this down for me" Poppy ordered and Kate took try notebook and pencil that Tegan had been previously been jotting down everyone else's requirements in. Poppy approached Tegan and carried out would could be done with sewing as she explained.

"Right. Took the skirt but sit it high on the waist and sew it there, it'll make your legs look even longer but obviously cut off the excess wouldn't want a double skirt, would we? Add these …" Poppy grabbed a diamanté necklace holding up before throwing it at Kiki who put it down the 'buy' pile.

"… around the collar and wear that cute little black bra underneath" Poppy finished clamping her hands

"Excuse me?" Tegan raised her eyebrows

"Oh you know the one a mean. The wired balcony one with the lace all over it"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"And you're sure your not twins? I mean knowing what's in each others underwear drawer, a little weird? No?" Josie asked

"Hey! It's a one sided thing! She went through all my stuff!" Tegan protested.

"Oh hush now go get changed" Poppy ordered and Tegan did as she was told. When she came out she still saw all friends playing dress up. Quickly she wen to the counter and paid before rejoining her friends who were all still dressed up.

"… underway" Tegan caught the last of Kate's sentence as Poppy gaped:

"Malibu moment. Tee, put that massive fur coat and the floppy navy beach hat the bow!" Poppy instructed as she dug out her phone. Tegan set her back pack and shopping bag down and with Kiki's help she got into the sandy coloured, heavy fur coat that had long sleeves and fell to her knees. Placing the floppy hat on her head and joining Drippy at the end the line, wrapping her arm around her waist, an action Drippy replicated.

"Remember what I taught you guys?" Poppy held the phone in front of them and they smiled ecstatically as they said in sync:

"Who are we?" And pouting before breaking down into laughter. After they'd left Cancer Research they made their way to hairdressers. Drippy went in first, then Kiki, Tegan, Poppy, Kate and finally Josie trailed in.

"Oh my god, it's Tom Cruise!" The man who Tegan assumed to be the stylist said from his spot, reading a magazine, under the dryer.

"Would you like to say that any louder? I need your help!" Drippy felt her eyebrows and the man stood.

"And I want a back wax and a night with Michael Bublé but we don't always get what we want. Trudy attend to the brows!" He ordered as Drippy, Kate, Tegan and Poppy filled up the salon chairs and Kiki and Josie went to the dryer chairs.

"Hum, Yorkie fan?" He asked Poppy

"Nice dog, Yorkies. I used to have one once, wee Philipe, he got savaged to death by a badger" and he plucked a hair from Poppy's head, forcing a scream of protest from her. He sniffed Poppy's strand of hair that he'd plucked before continuing:

"Arn you the soufflé that did ne rise?"

"Tell me about it! Ok. I need these extensions taking out, a seriously deep conditioning. I'm thinking side bangs with some buttery highlights and maybe a few honey tones" Poppy reeled off while the the man just stood admiring his moustache in the mirror

"Well I'd like a night on Fireman island but I'm afraid I'm whistling Dixy, ok? So here's what's on offer for you: a tight perm?" He counted to which Poppy's obvious response was …

"No"

"How about this, a wee bob? That's fun isn't it?"

"No"

"What about this? Ooo, Pineapple? Oh oh, Hawaii"

"No"

"What about something, a little bit more … natural?"

"Natural?"

"Aye, the real you"

"Natural it is" Poppy agreed

"Radical" Kate commented

"Ok ladies, let's do this!" The man said or as Tegan had learnt from Josie, he was called Mr Christopher began, throwing a gown over Poppy he got to work.

As Mr Christopher worked his magic on Poppy, Kiki and Josie say and flicked through magazines. Kate curled and uncurled a strand of her hair around a curler. Tegan pulled out her sketchbook and begun drawing a cantering horse over the moors in greyscale. All the while Drippy was having her eyebrows resurrected by Trudy.

All lots of bleaching, toning, hair drying, straightening, combing, brushing, chopping and 'two strong teas bella pronto' later Mr Christopher was ready to unveil his master piece.

"Your ready?" He asked looking round, Kate nodded and her removed the gown and a collective gasp came from everyone as they last from their seats, moving to surround Poppy.

"Wow! Thank you"

"Oh, it's nothing darling. I'm cream crackered I'm going to lay down and have a wee satsuma" Mr Christopher left and Poppy's moved to her sides. Drippy and Kiki on her right, Kate and Josie on her left and Tegan behind her.

"You look so-" Drippy began

"English" Kate finished

"And nothing like Tegan" Kiki and Josie said at the same time.

"I look like my mom" Poppy sounded emotional

"Is she beautiful too?" Drippy asked without thinking and they all turned to her with sad smiles.

"She was, very" Poppy affirmed

"Sorry, foot and mouth disease" Drippy laid her head on Poppy's arm.

They left Chrissie's cuts not long after, having collected their bags, Poppy paid and Tegan had an argument with Mr Christopher telling him that 'she wasn't Poppy's twin and a natural blonde so he couldn't try to recreate his masterpiece or it'd end terribly'. They stumbled out the door nattering away, light heartedly.

"Ok. Time for the juice, any bright ideas?" Poppy asked

"Leave it to me I've got a plan" drippy and her, Kate and Poppy went inside a wine store while the other 3 waited outside

"What do you think they're going to do?" Josie asked

"Try and get some alcohol" Kiki rolled her eyes

"Well, duh! But how?" Josie pushed

"No idea" Kiki shrugged

"Me neither but I think Drippy looks a little to young to be purchasing alcohol. Poppy can get away with it, Kate most likely but Drippy?" Tegan deduced

"Nah" Kiki and Josie shook their heads. Less than minute later the doors flung open and a angry Kate and guilty Drippy came out.

"Why did you order the cream eggs you idiot?" Kate sighed, closing the shop door

"Why did you only get 2 Drippy? Now we've got to quarter them and even then someone's going with out" Josie accused

"He believed us till then!" Kate added

"Oh, yeah right! Maybe if you hadn't asked me what Keith's report was about … where's Poppy?" Drippy fumed and just in time the Poppy opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you ok?" She asked Drippy as the door slammed

"I'm furious, stupid Drippy" Kate spat

"I know … never mind lets go!" Poppy help up a white plastic carrier bags with 2 bottles of wine in. They all quickly rushed back to the town's bus stop.

-line break-

As soon as they reached the school Kate sighed them all in while the the others legged into the dorm. In matter of minutes it had from a bedroom to beauty parlour. Tegan pulled a mini sewing machine, setting it up while Josie and Kiki assembled to outfits. Drippy and Poppy began planing everyone's makeup and accessories. Kate came up and the the tempo was really turned up. Tegan would sew an outfit and while that outfit was been sewn it's wearer had her makeup, hair and nails done and her accessories and shoes (both of which Poppy loaned them unless, like Drippy you'd bought shoes) assigned and helped into.

They quickly got into a cycle and dresses were being produced like wildfire. Even when Tegan was sewing her own dress, Drippy and Poppy applied her make up, did her hair and painted her nails (which was very difficult) while she was doing it.

Soon enough they were ready.

"Operation Freedom, part 2 are we ready?" Kate asked

"YEAH!" They hollered and tottered and teetered out the room, down the stairs and towards the hall where the social was held. Drippy looked divine in hot pink sarong style dress. Josie really worked her orange dress with sparkly fabric scrunched over the skirt. Poppy in her red and cream dress with newly brunette hair looked every inch the stunner. Tegan in her daring nearly transparent dress that was more like a piece of fabric (with Poppy's suggested bra choice), she actually pulled of phenomenally and like Poppy said made her legs look like they on forever. Kiki in her dark purple dress with glittery embellishments and shoulder pad looked nailed the surreal chic look. Kate with her red dress that highlighted her assets truly looked the lady. They descended the main staircase all with immaculate hair, pristine make up and perfectly co-ordinated accessories and shoes. Confident looks graced their faces and the looked like driven women on a mission.

"Lips, tits, hips and butt" Poppy gave them their final repetition of how to walk 'seductively'. Once they'd entered the hall the group split up going up private conquests, Tegan went to follow suit but Poppy grabbed her hand.

"Not you, come on" and with that Poppy strutted ahead leaving Tegan to catch up in a sashay. Josie and Kiki hit the dance floor (which was more of an elevated turn table) and Jane and Charlotte removed their Pride and Prejudice wigs before going to join them.

Poppy and Tegan, slinked through the crowd their hips rolling and boys watching their' every move as the approached Freddie who was stood with Harriet, no surprise. Freddie looked slightly awe struck by the two girls and Harriet looked disgusted

"Hi" Poppy flirted

"Hey" Tegan waved

"Hello Trouble, like your hair though you don't look that much like Tike anymore" Freddie's eyes started on Poppy before to Tegan at the end of the sentence.

"Hello, Wills. Tegan Wills" He smiled in a cheeky manner

"What are you two doing? This is a themed costume party not a dwarf prostitutes convention" Harriet chastised and Freddie tried very hard not to laugh as the once identical but not different girls stared at the exact same look of disbelief and exasperation painted across their' faces. 'They're not that different' Freddie chuckled inwardly as Poppy began to retort:

"I'm so sorry! I'm must say though you look incredible! You make an excellent Shrek" At this Freddie did laugh but Harriet was not amused, you could almost see the steam erupting out of her ears

"Poppy!" Tegan hit her arm, lightly. Chastising her with a laugh as the song changed.

"Oh, this my favourite song come on!" Poppy grabbed Freddie's and tried to drag him off but he stood his ground, pulling Poppy back to him

"Actually Trouble I was going to ask Tike if she wanted to dance" he smiled sheepishly, looking at Tegan who blushed looking down as Harriet's and Poppy's eyes fell on her.

"Sure, you two have fun … well not to much fun, Tee's to young … and I'm just gonna stop talking" Poppy babbled, grinning like a Cheshire Cat after it took her a minute or two to recover. After her comment she slipped back into the crowd to find Drippy and the others

"Tike?" Freddie asked as he led he to the dance floor. Once there, one of Freddie's arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand held hers. Tegan's free hand rested on his bicep. They slow danced simply staring into each other's eyes, faint smiles across both their' faces. Occasionally her spun her slowly but their eyes always re-established contact straight away afterwards.

"So Tike, how are you liking your first social?" Freddie asked

"Well the company's definitely making it more bearable"

"I aim to please"

"do you this to every new girl or … ?"

"Just the pretty ones"

"Oh, well then - where's Poppy?" Tegan mockingly asked, pretending to look for her and Freddie chuckled a adamant protest:

"Who I call Tike with naturally blonde hair and a beauty spot on the left side of her neck."

"Picky much?" Freddie broke away from their gold and spun Tegan

"Well I know what I want and how I want it" He shrugged as she came back into his chest and he reaffirmed his grasp on her

"You want me?"

"Not it that way, Tike … Not yet anyway"

"Freddie Kingsley! What would your mother do if she heard you say that?!"

"I'd be severely punished"

"Even more punished than what you were when you were 11?"

"Ergh, how do you know about that?" Freddie groaned in embarrassment as he dropped his head to Tegan's shoulder

"Drippy, her exact words?" Tegan asked and Freddie nodded his head against her shoulder before pecking her scantily clad collar bone and part of her narrow black bra strap.

" 'The massive hoo-hah when he was caught playing doctors and nurses with a third grader' "

"Jesus, you make one bloody mistake …"

"And everybody remembers but you do something good everyone forgets? Right?" Tegan finished for him and Freddie lifted his head from her shoulder

"Yeah, how di-" Freddie began but the sound of Harriet squealing as she hijacked Mr Nellist's DJ station. Still in hold, Freddie and Tegan turned to face Harriet who glared at them before

-line break-

Poppy disappeared into the crowd she needed to find the others and quick. Soon enough she found all four of them by the drinks table by the punch dish.

"Guys, guys Operation Freedom, Part 2, Subsection A! Abort! Abort! Abort!" Poppy cried

"What why?" Kate asked

"He has a thing for Tee!" Poppy explained

"Tee?!" Drippy, Kate, Kiki and Josie said at once. Kate recovered first with:

"We'll watch does the little bitch think she's doing! She knows this is your only chance to get out, she needs to retract her claws!"

"Well it seems that it's more him liking her at the minute" Poppy snapped in defence and Josie backed her up

"Yeah and when you think about Tegan was never their either time we talked about Operation Freedom, part 2, attract Freddie" Josie pointed out

"She's right!" Kiki added

"Well what are we going to do now?" Drippy asked

"The only way to get to Mrs Kingsley enough to kick you out now then is to ... is to bad mouth the school!" Kate said

"Oh shit" Drippy said

"What?" Poppy asked

"Harriet" the Frizzy blonde gulped

"She looks like she is going to commit mass murder" Kiki commented

"And I bet Tegan's going to be the victim" Josie added

"Well don't just stand there! We gotta go save baby Tee!" Poppy cried. As the youngest in her dorm, being born on July 6th, Tegan had become known as 'Baby Tee' by her roomies. Poppy led the rescue brigade through the crowd just as Harriet stormed Mr Nellist's DJ booth. They came to stand in between two of pillars just as Harriet pressed a button and a rap track came on. Poppy heard the song and suddenly squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god this is my jam!" She cried before walking onto the dance floor and up to Freddie and Tegan.

"Excuse me Lover boy but I need to borrow baby Tee" she smiled

"Be my guest" Freddie smiled and going to lean against one of the pillars.

"Poppy?" Tegan looked at her questioned not nervous about whatever Poppy had planned, she'd just take it in her stride - Tegan found situations were only as awkward as a person made them - but if was dancing she'd have liked to have known the routine

"Just follow my lead" Poppy instructed and began and did Tegan as she copied, learning the dance as she did it. Both Poppy and Tegan moved with confidence and no trace of humiliation, despite neither really knowing what they were doing.

They whipped their hair, clapped, shook their assets facing both the left and right as well as straight on. The two's' dancing attracted a lot of attention from the boys from Freddie's school who'd attended as well as the Abbey Mount girls who were a little shocked. Poppy and Tegan then rotated their hips prominently exercising great isolation before dropping into a speedy crouch, bouncing twice there and then standing up. Taking a side each they then prowled round in a circle their' backs to each other as they clapped and observed the people watching. They circled their hips and got lower to ground too every now and then before continuing. Everyone was clapping but immediately Tegan could see Kate and Drippy in between one set of pillars, Josie and Kiki between another, Freddie by himself.

"Go girlfriends! That's is entirely wicked" She heard Ms Rees-Withers shout and glanced at Poppy who smirked just as their paths met and they stopped. Still following Poppy's lead, they dropped in to a crouch once more bouncing on their knees as the moved their hands over their knees a few times before standing. Poppy held her hand forward, signalling Tegan to go first through the gap in between Kiki and Josie.

Tegan stepped through no problems, high-fiving Kiki and Josie on the way. Poppy followed her - problems. Some how Poppy managed to go over on her shoe, falling straight in to Tegan from behind and pushing her down the small flight of steps that led on to the dance floor. Josie managed to grab Poppy just before she fell on top of Tegan. Unfortunately Kiki didn't have enough time to save Tegan though.

The blonde hit the deck with a thump and the room quieted down. Despite music still playing and screams from Tegan's roommates and gasps from everyone else, the lack of clapping really dulled the mood. Tegan just lay there giggling and gurgling like an excited baby.

"Hey are you ok?" Freddie was the first to appear, brushing a her straightened fringe (Poppy and Drippy had ironed her her hair flat for the occasion) from her face.

"OH MY GOD! TEE I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO CLUMSY!" Poppy was next, worrying and fussing as she scanned Tegan's body for cuts or bruises.

"Is she ok? Shall I call an ambulance? You can be sick in my hands if you'd like?" Ms Rees-Withers came in Tegan's eye line and Tegan just giggled

"She's acting like she drunk …" Harriet began

"Oh I wish I was then maybe my alcohol addled brain would turn you into something nice, like, a … oh, I don't know - a sheep" Tegan said delirious as Kate, Josie, Drippy and Kiki came to loom over her

"Do you know a bitchy sheep, Drippy?" Tegan asked her newly present friend, who looked confused

"Er, no" she responded

"Well in that case I wish you to be a sheep, Harriet. It wouldn't just be an improvement personality wise either …" Tegan trailed off into a puddle of laughter

"She should be taken to bed" Harriet declared

"Freddie can do the honours" Poppy suggested and everyone looked at her but it typical Poppy style she just smirked and raised her eyebrows

"You two really both are horridious pieces of work!" Harriet snapped

"Mr Darcey don't think so" Tegan teased in giggles from her spot on the floor. Harriet 'harrumphed' before storming off, no doubt to find her lackies.

"She's just a little concussed. She just needs some air" Freddie smiled

"Great idea" Kate interjected as Freddie took her hands and gently lifted her into a sitting position with a:

"Come on"

At the sudden gravity shift Tegan began to become light headed and her upper body started to sway a little.

"Woah!" Josie cried coming behind and holding her shoulders

"Watch it Tee, you'll do yourself some real damage" Kiki added

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Tegan I am so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I have terrible balance! I'm the klutz of my family! I-" Poppy's apology went on and on

"Poppy! Ssh, I'm ok, but please … ssh. My head hearts" Tegan's voice became a whined whisper and she raised her hand to her head

"You think you can walk?" Freddie asked in a low voice, his mouth right next to her ear.

"I think" was Tegan's sole reply as she began to stand. Freddie had arm wrapped around her waist. Josie had her underarms and Kate grabbed he hands. Between them they lifted the surprisingly light, tallest member of the girls dorm, to her feet. Once up, Tegan's head fell to Freddie's shoulder as if it weighed a tone

"You alright?" He whispered

"Dizzy" Tegan mumbled against his skin

"Come on" he said, arm still wrapped around her waist as they walked towards the reception foyer.

"I'm going to pull away now, not because I want to, but because we're in the main school and your mum would kill us both if anyone saw. I'm a bit steadier on my feet now anyway" she smiled still obviously suffering from the concussion as her brain didn't filter what her voice said, other wise she wouldn't have so openly confessed she liked him being close

"Good idea" he smiled. They continued walking in a comfortable silence minus the click of Tegan's heels for a while until Freddie spoke up:

"So explain yourself Miss Wills"

"I'm afraid I can't explain myself sir because I am not might self right now, you see" Tegan said without really even knowing where it came from. She vaguely remembered reading it in the Alice and Wonderland book, Mrs Kingsley gave Poppy that she had a quick skim read of before Poppy asked for it. Aside from that though she had no idea why she said it. They reached a love seat and took occupation of it, Freddie walking round to sit on the far side while she took the nearest seat.

"Said Alice to the caterpillar" Freddie laughed

"Your right, how did you know?"

"I was Alice in the school play - all boys before you look at me weirdly" he laughed and so did she. Despite sitting in opposite directions they'd titled their bodies to face each other and when they laughed at Freddie's comment, subconsciously they leant forward as they laughed. Tegan and Freddie found themselves less than an inch apart when the laughter died down. After a moment of just looking into each other's eyes, Tegan, feeling a little over zealous, leaned in a little going to close the gap but Freddie's hands caught her shoulders and held her still. The action was enough to reinstate some sensible thought and Tegan quickly pulled back and she gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me I-" she began.

"Don't apologise it's ok" he smiled, now having straightened up as well

"It's just I don't think that's appropriate" he added and at the Tegan raised an eyebrow, her hands dropping from her face.

"Appropriate? Ok, leading lady. All boys school. Awkward with intimacy. Cards on the table, are you gay?" She quizzed

"Er, Just English, you're sure you've not some how magically switched brains with Poppy after that little routine earlier? Like some strange fusion, cross over thing?" He laughed

"Positive, but why then?"

"Because I am sober and sensible and you my sweet friend are over excited and concussed" Freddie reasoned, evoking a hum of mingled laughter and agreement from Tegan

"I go back to school tomorrow but I'll be back on the 18th, how about I see you then?" He bargained

"Ok"

"I'll make a deal: no more head frying behaviour, I sense it might be your forte" Freddie presented his terms

"How very dare you, I am not Poppy Moore! But ok, I won't fry your head … if you don't poach my heart" Tegan jested before seriously negotiating. She only just became aware of how close they'd become and this time it was Freddie that leaned in first. She decided to follow his lead

"Deal" he murmured just inches away from her lips, his hand now caressing her cheek while her's lay on his shoulder. They were just about to close the gap, when someone cleared their throat. Tegan and Freddie pulled back again slightly and turned to face who ever had interrupted them.

"Oh crap. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee" Freddie sighed. Jane and Charlotte stood in the archway of the corridor

"Yeah but the real question is: which one's which?" Tegan raised her eyebrows

"Fraternising with the girls, Freddie Kingsley - as you are well aware, is not allowed" Charlotte reprimanded him

"Tegan Wills, get back inside. Immediately" Jane added. Tegan merely rolled her eyes.

"See you on the 18th" she smiled before standing and slowly leaving but not before making a snide remark to Jane but it was directed at the pair of:

"Yes Mother, sorry I breached my curfew"

-line break-

Upon returning to her little group, Tegan saw Kate snogging a boy, Josie and Kiki giggling while Poppy still freaked out but Drippy was no where to be seen.

"Nice work Kate" Tegan praised and upon her return Poppy shot from her chair and launched herself at Tegan.

"TEGAN! YOU'RE OK? YOU'RE NOT DEAD? OH MY GOD IM SORRY!" Poppy yelled as she clung to her once carbon copy

"Pops, I'm fine" the blonde consoled as they both sat down on the chairs next to the others

"So what's going on with you and Freddie?" Kate spoke again

"God knows! He gave me a lecture on how I was miss reading signals a few days ago. Then tonight he refused my kiss and then later tried to kiss me! Boys are so confusing! Then Harriet's goons magically appeared - God knows whether they'll tell her"

"They should do, they are her 'spies' after all" Kiki reasoned

"Yeah but they seemed absolutely petrified of delivering the news"

"Yeah but still they should tell her. Their basically her skivvies right?" Kate added

"Clearly not" Josie motioned over to where Charlotte and Jane appeared to be lying to Harriet about had happened

"Right we're going to have to up with an addendum to plan B" Kiki pressed

"Yeah, we need to find away to trash the school's reputation enough to get Poppy out" Josie added

"Trash the school's reputation? What?" Tegan asked

"Isn't it ironic how my ticket out of here just might be the I want to stay? … I mean one of the reasons, anyway" Poppy asked before Tegan could get an answer

"Someone call Algore I think the Ice Queen is melting" Kate joked at Drippy quickly skipped up to them, shoes in hand and placed herself down on Kate's knee

"What an excellent night, 8 boys have actually come up and directly spoken to me!" Drippy gushed while she and Kate hugged and the others laughed

"Now for all you lovers out there … it's the final chance. It's the last dance" Mr Nellist's slightly slurred voice came through the speakers. Poppy, Tegan, Drippy, Kate, Kiki and Josie all exchanged the same look before hopping to their feet, crying 'come ons', 'woo's' and 'last dance, everybody's' as they all ran to the dance floor. They clattered on to the little wooden dance floor, grabbing hands and linking arms as stupidly slow danced together in pairs - Drippy and Poppy, Kate and Tegan and Josie and Kiki.

"There is something I have to tell you!" Poppy cried

"Oh, we already know, you wax your bum!" Drippy smiled as the others gathered round. Poppy laughed before saying:

"Not quite, but similar ball park"

"You haven't done it, have you?!" Drippy deduced

"No. I mean I couldn't admit back home so I kind of lied but … I'm a total Nun!"

"Welcome to the Nunnery!" Drippy grabbed her and they all huddled together in circle, tightly grasping one and other and belted out the final line of Angels by Robbie Williams:

"I'M LOVIN ANGELS IN STEAD!" Before crumbling in to laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was not so fun. The girls had a LaCrosse game first and the effects of the Social were still reeling with in them. They changed in their' sports kits with great reluctance and little effort but Josie and Kiki seemed to be the most unaffected as they jogged out the changing rooms ready for LaCrosse when everyone else did.

"Come on girls! If we loose today we're out of the championships, again!" Josie prep talked, quite loudly as she left.

Poppy, Kate, Drippy and Tegan had been asked to stay behind by Mrs Kingsley so were sat on a changing room bench waiting for her. Drippy, Kate and Poppy were incredibly hung over and worse for wear - groaning at every noise made. Tegan felt fine, having not touched the alcohol but did have a bit of a bump on the back of her head. Although Tegan wasn't actually sure why she was there, she assumed it was because Poppy was and despite now looking different they came as a pair. Mrs Kingsley then sauntered into the changing room and over to the four. As soon as she arrived the four got to their feet, Tegan quickly and steadily while other 3 swayed upwards making noises of protest while Tegan reached across to steady them by grabbing their elbows or shoulders

"Perhaps you'd like to explain last night to me, Kate?" Mrs Kingsley sounded royally pissed off.

"… I'm sorry we just got a little bit carried away" she hesitated

"Well as I understand it, Drippy got totally carried away by Mr Nellist and Ms Rees-Withers after she lay in a pool of her own vomit" Mrs Kingsley continued

"Actually, it was Kate's vomit, Mrs Kingsley - I wash just lying in it" Drippy defended and Kate turned to give her a 'really?' look as Mrs Kingsley began to chastise them:

"I expect better of you two! You know the values we stand for at Abbey Mount and as for you Poppy I don't know whether to be pleased that you've finally made some friends here or here or furious that you've led them astray!"

"Actually Miss, this is all kind of my fault" Tegan raised her hand and while her three friends looked at her in disbelief, Mrs Kingsley just scrunched her eyebrows as if trying to decipher whether to believe what ever Tegan was about to say.

"I was the only sober one out of the four of us after Josie and Kiki went to bed. I was responsible for them and instead of keeping an eye on them, as I knew they were already a little tipsy, I just turned the other cheek and ignored it. If I had intervened they wouldn't have ended up in the state they did - I should have been watching them more carefully" Tegan explained

"Tegan that's very humble of you but I gather for a majority of the evening you weren't actually at the party but rather, outside it after Poppy here knocked you to the ground - giving you mild concussion I believe" Mrs Kingsley challenged

"True but … hey, no teachers were there at that point. How do you know?"

"Freddie" was Mrs Kingsley sole response as Tegan blushed.

"Dismissed … not you two, Miss the Moore, Miss Wills" she sighed after a minute and when the four began to trail out the headmistress quickly called back her once doppelgänger two stopped and turned to face Mrs Kingsley.

"I gave your parents my word that I'd try and help you both but I'll be honest you're both making it awfully difficult. You are both cleverer and better this, why you give yourselves a chance? Try? Try at something. So them that you can rise to the occasion because judging by the outfits you teamed up to create last night - when you put your mind to something you can do it. Don't give up on yourselves because I haven't and neither have your parents. Now off you both go" She encouraged and the two girls gave her small smiled before leaving the changing room and going to join their class.

They came out the doors to Drippy saying: "I really do feel sick" and Kate's curious nature:

"What did she want?" She asked. The brunette and blonde versions of the same person looked at each other.

"Oh nothing, just a good spa destination" Poppy shrugged them off before continuing towards the others that were warming up. Tegan following closely behind and Drippy and Kate behind her. Once they reached the class Kate and Drippy took up their positions on the grass while Tegan and Poppy sat down on the bench with Ms Rees-Withers and Harriet's first year help. Abbey Mounts side were loosing badly, in the first few minutes the away team out themselves one up. Ms Rees-Withers sighed as Poppy got to her feet.

"Come on guys!" She shouted in encouragingly.

After a while longer of play in which Abbey Mount hadn't equalised or scored, Drippy ran down the side, position bib off as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh god, I feel really vile. I think I'm going to puke. Seriously Poppy your going to have to take my place" Drippy nearly heaved as she approached the bench. Poppy and Tegan were stood, leaning on LaCrosse sticks while Ms Rees-Withers and Harriet's youngest lackie remained seated

"There's only 7 minutes left!" Poppy reasoned but Drippy threw up. The other four gasped. Drippy levelled back up, wiping her mouth on the bib which she then extended out to Poppy

"Tee?" Poppy glanced at her not taking the bib as Tee rolled her eyes and went to grab but Ms Rees-Withers all but slapped her hand away.

"No! No LaCrosse for you Miss Wills your cranium still might be a little sensitive from that fall last night" the sports women protested and all eyes fell on Poppy was about to protest adamantly just as Harriet jogged over

"Don't worry Ms Rees-Withers. We'll play one man down, we don't want to carry dead weight. No offence" Harriet scowled at Poppy

"Oh none taken, but seen as though you don't want me to playing on your team … well I'm frigging playing!" Poppy pulled the bib over head, picked up her LaCrosse stick and ran on to the pitch leaving a very riled Harriet behind as Ms Rees-Withers and Tegan tried to comfort Drippy who threw up again.

"Josie on the wing! Poppy go long!" Kate shouted commands from her position in the net. Tegan saw Poppy looking ridiculously out of her depth as she muttered to herself as she ran around like a headless chicken trying to avoid physical contact with everyone as she swung her stick wildly in the direction of the ball. She finally got it and Tegan heard her holler:

"JOSIE! HELP!"

"POPPY! OVER HERE! PICK IT UP!" Came the response and Poppy did as she was told throwing the ball to Josie. She then yelled encouragement at Josie as she weaves through the opposition, keeping possession of the ball before scoring and screams pierced the air. All the team raised their sticks above their head and cheered while Ms Rees-Withers enveloped both Tegan and Drippy in a tight hug at the same time before Drippy made a retching sound causing Ms Rees-Withers to quickly let go before she spewed again.

Harriet walked up to the celebration looking highly annoyed especially when Poppy smirked at her.

-line break-

Unfortunately for Harriet though her annoyance was about the be amplified. The entire student body sat in the assembly hall the Friday afternoon, listening to Mrs Kingsley present the weekly event. Tegan, Poppy, Kiki, Drippy, Kate and Josie were all sat on one pew as their headmistress finished up they assembly with:

"… And finally, in news as shocking as the fall of the Berlin Wall our under 18 LaCrosse team has gone through to the second round of the county championships for the first time since 1976" and the students and teachers broke into applause and a raucous swept through the hall.

"To sign up for extra practice please see Harriet Ben- oh, my apologies. No. It seems you should see Poppy Moore" Mrs Kingsley smiled and the all the girls broke in to little whispers and speculations as to why Harriet was no longer head of the LaCrosse circuit.

-line break-

A few days later Poppy arranged her first extra LaCrosse session. Poppy was ordering everyone around while being flanked by Josie. Everyone who's attended the session had just finished a brutal stretch session that only the accomplished yoga teachers could complete. Soon enough they all dropped to recover on the floor while Poppy and Josie stood looking unimpressed

"Alright, people choose a goal buddy! From now on each sentence starts with 'I will' not 'I want to'" Poppy ordered.

"I will want to salvia vomit if we have to call each other buddy" Drippy stated from her position sat on the floor next to Tegan

"Here here" Tegan agreed

"Shut up" came Poppy's simple response and Tegan blew a raspberry at her causing smiles to brake on everyone's faces - even Poppy.

"Hit it. I'm giving us an aggression make over" Poppy ordered and Josie hit play on the CD Player she had on her lap and music began to blare out. Poppy has created an army style circuit. The girls were expected to vault, forwards roll and crawl over and through all various terrains and things. After Poppy called a seriously aggressive but also seriously dangerous, in Tegan's opinion, LaCrosse game.

During this game Poppy stood on the sign lines shouting encouragement -which was more insulting judgements that pushed the person they were aimed at to do better - and ordering them to be more fierce as they played. Similarly Poppy also made up and taught her own version of the New Zealand Rugby teams' Haka for Abbey Mount.

-line break-

It appeared however Poppy's aggression makeover worked as the next game Abbey Mount Vs Bodley Manor they won by 3. Meaning Mrs Kingsley mentioned it in assembly again the next Friday.

"Congratulations once again to our under 18 LaCrosse team who beat Bodley Girls on Saturday, 5 - 2. Well done" she praised them and the school showed their support with a round of applause

-line break-

The next Saturday was the quarter finals against Oxley School - away, which ended in another glorious victory and the team were recognised in assembly by going up to the front and shaking Mrs Kingsley hand as she praised them individually.

-line break-

After another week of vigorous training in extra sessions, Abbey Mount thrashed Our Lady College and made it through to the finals with a 6 - 0 victory at home on the Saturday.

The next Friday, Mrs Kingsley, again brought up the team's success.

"And the ground breaking news is that Abbey Mount is through to the LaCrosse Championships final!" Mrs Kingsley stated jovially while the whole school celebrated whether it be through clapping, screaming or whooping they showed their school pride.


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan slowly stirred from her sleep. Coming round gently after a good 10 hours sleep she felt quite contented. As she began to wiggle she heard the dawn chorus chuntering on and decided to get before she wasted a good day. Opening her eyes-

"CHRIST!" Tegan shouted once her hazel orbs fluttered open to see (from left to right) Poppy, Kate, Josie, Kiki and Drippy stood in a hunched circle around her as they loomed over.

"That's a scary sight to wake up to" the blonde and slightly unkept beauty in her sleeping added

"Do you know you sleep like a mummy?" Drippy asked nibbling on a Wagon Wheel

"What?"

"You cross your arms over your chest and rest your hands on your shoulders, like a mummy"

"Oh that kind of mummy"

"Did you think she meant the birth giving kind?" Josie asked and Tegan nodded in response as she yawned

"What were you all creeping on me in my sleep for anyway?" Tegan asked

"It's the 18th" Kate told her

"Shit!" Tegan sat up straight in one snap movement still in pouch like sleeping bag.

"Exactly! Come on Missy, get a shower! We are gonna make you look gorgeous!" Poppy squealed clapping her hands as Josie and Kiki undid the sleeping bag, pulled Tegan (who was only covered by panties and a massive red, blue and green checked shirt, that was baggy and huge) out of it and to her feet before thrusting her towel and toiletry bag at her and shoving out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

"Guys?!" Tegan sounded sleepy but still exasperated. After a moments contemplation she decided to not demand they let her in and trundled off the bathroom. Once there she turned on the shower, letting it warm up as she combed the lugs out of her hair and stripped.

Stepping under the warm stream off water, Tegan slowly felt herself wake up. Soon enough she'd shaven, washed and scrubbed her body with 2 new products from Soap & Glory's sweet lime range. Moving on, after that she used a tea tree and cucumber shampoo she deep conditioned her hair using a matching flavoured mask. Once Tegan washed that out she shut of the water and got out, wrapping herself in a fluffy bathrobe as she cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and teased a comb through her, now so much softer, hair. After that she moisturised with body butter from the same sweet lime set and let it soak in before plodding back to her room.

She opened the door to the dorm and saw Kate and Kiki now dressed, Josie having gone back to bed and fallen asleep and Poppy and Drippy awake and in their pyjamas.

"Oh there you are! Come on! I've picked the perfect outfit for you!" Poppy jumped off her bed and skipped towards Tegan as she entered

"Looks Pops, I appreciate what your trying to do but I'm going to do this my way" Tegan smiled a small smile, trying to soften the blow

"What why?"

"Because despite trusting you implicitly, you and I have different styles, hence a different idea of suitable date clothes"

"Ok" she sighed

"I'll run it by you before I leave to see if there are any glaring fashion no-no's and you can still help me with my hair"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry Poppy its just I like what I wear to look nice to me not just appealing to everyone else"

"Is that just restricted to just clothing or?" Kiki joined

"We already know the answer to that Kiki" Kate added

"Yeah we know baby Tee wants Harriet to become a sheep, reckons it'll look nicer" Drippy added

"Look anythings better than that horse face she's got" Tegan defended

"True" Josie mumbled, waking up again.

"I hate horses" Poppy came out with

"I mean they're not cute they have a face only a mother could love" she added

"Still got one up on Harriet then" Drippy chuckled and the others laughed too

"Drippy! Hush, we don't make 'mum' jokes, they're nasty" Tegan told her off lightly while laughing

"Horses pull it off better though" Kate mused aloud

"What mum jokes or a horse face?" Kiki asked and more giggles spread through out the room. After a few bad mum puns and jokes created off the top of their heads', Tegan began to got ready. Quickly applying her usual: concealer, BB cream, mascara, Tegan changed it up a but with winged eyeliner and a strawberry tinted lip crayon before pulling on the outfit she'd mentally planned during her shower.

Slipping on the high waisted, boyfriend jeans that were the very blue kind of denim, she rolled up the leg ends so they sat an inch or so above her ankles. She then put on a bralette top that was made out of a black fabric with a scarce and spread out floral print of pinky/orange and pale red roses and rose petals on it. It had a silky feel to it but had no other embellishments. Pulling on a pair of white trainer socks and low top, canvas, converse in white that were loosely laced up, Tegan had almost finished.

"Hey Poppy? Can you put my hair up in a bun please" she asked and her brunette copy bounded over, ushering her to sit. Poppy working for about 10 minutes. Combing Tegan's hair, pulling it up and shoving bobbles and pins in her hair before stepping back.

"There" Poppy smiled and Tegan went to examine her hair. The brunette had managed to secure in her hair in a immaculately neat bun that was deceiving small. Poppy having compressed Tegan's fine hair even more so it sat in bun no bigger than Tegan's clenched fist in her head. Finally Poppy had left her feathered fringe out the bun and parted on the side of Tegan's face so her it was softly framed by he silvery blonde waves.

"I'm going to go email Rubes, I'll see you later and I want all the deets!" Poppy gushed running out the room. Tegan smiled and pulled her oversized white/cream thin knitted cardigan on. It fell to her mid calves, the sleeves were rolled over in massive loops and it had massive square pockets. The knit pattern itself was fancy as it comprised of a variation of vertical knitting, right diagonal knitting, mesh knitting and horizontal knitting and left diagonal knitting in a repetitive cycle. Drippy then walked in (she and Kate had left a while ago, not long after Tegan'd started getting dressed).

"Where's Poppy?" Drippy asked quietly as the room, minus Drippy and Tegan was only occupied by sleeping Josie as Kiki had went to Biology to dissect something and photograph it to use it as proof in a Essay she was writing for a project.

"You just missed her, she's gone to the computer room" Tegan smiled, grabbing a dark brown, leather satchel from under Drippy's bed as she began looking for the stuff she needed to put in it.

"Oh, drat. Anyway it's nearly 11 - you've got to meet lover boy, soon. Hurry! I'm going to get my 11 O'clock Wagon Wheel, I'll get Poppy on my way back"

"Ok" Tegan affirmed. As Drippy had been speaking she'd packed her back with: Tissues, comb, hand sanitizer, small drawing pad, small tin of coloured pencils, a pencil, a rubber and her purse.

"You ready?" Drippy asked as Tegan fastened the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Yep" she slid her phone into her pocket. Once they were out the room, the door having clicked shut, Drippy threw her arms round Tegan, nuzzling her face into her arm because of the height difference.

"I can't believe it! My baby is growing up!" Drippy cried, still hugging her as they began to walk.

"I'll always be your baby, I promise" Tegan hugged her back

"And you promise to stay loyal to the Nunnery regardless of what bribery Mr Kingsley offers?"

"Jesus, Drippy! It's our first date! I'm not not going to go jump straight in to bed with him …"

"I would" Drippy confessed

"… yes, well you would. But don't worry I will stay true to the Convent and remain as pure as the Virgin Mary, I swear"

"A what vent?"

"A Convent. It's the proper word for a Nunnery"

"Oh"

"In fact I'm not even sure Nunnery's a real word"

"Oh shut up Miss Smarty-Pants" Drippy tsked and not a moment later they found themselves in reception.

"This is where I leave you" Drippy began dramatically, letting go of Tegan before moving to stand in front of her and grabbing her hands.

"Yep. Enjoy your 11 O'clock Wagon Wheel, Drippy"

"What? Knowing baby Tee is alone in the big wide world with some undeniably hot but still possible murdering Psycho. I won't be able to enjoy anything until you are back, safe and sound and if you're not, you'd better warn Freddie, he'll have me to answer to! If so much as one hair is misplaced on that pretty little head of yours I'll have his guts for garters, his brain for candle wax and his intestines for drapes, ok?"

"Ok, I'll warn him."

"Bye Tegan. Enjoy yourself, have fun" Drippy hugged her sincerely this time. Immediately Tegan reciprocated, humming an agreement. Once they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Drippy smiling like a mother would smile as she sent daughter to school for the first time and Tegan smiling the care free, you-worry-too-much smile of the daughter.

"Bye, Tee. You lucky so and so" Drippy said walking towards the kitchens

"See ya Drippy you cheeky varmint" Tegan retaliated with a giggle as she signed out and wandered towards the school's grand entrance doors.

Strolling along the gravel path at a leisurely pace, Tegan found herself approaching the little road where she could already see Freddie's car parked. She could saw he was perched on the bonnet from the distance she was. As she got further along the little exit road the exit road the gravel became pretty much none existent, just becoming a few stones and gravel dust.

"Ah, Freddie Kingsley nice to finally see you when I'm not delirious and half naked" Tegan greeted as she approached him, veering off little road and on to grass where he'd parked

"Don't speak to soon and is it wrong for me to say I'm just a teeny bit disappointed" Freddie teased, getting of the bonnet

"Well I'd personally say no but Drippy has told me to pass on the warning that if 'a hair is misplaced on that pretty little head of mine she'll have your guts for garters, brain as candle wax and intestines for drapes' and that I have to stay loyal to our Convent so the getting naked bit might have to wait" she raised her eyebrows and Freddie's eyes widened in mock horror at Drippy's threat

"Come on Tike lets hit the road. Call me old fashioned but I actually do quite like living and the death Drippy has planned sounds pretty grim" he said while opening the door and climbing in the driver's side while Tegan got in the passenger seat

"She was been serious too" Tegan let out a laugh and went to clip herself in. Just as she was about to buckle up, Freddie's hand caught her's stopping her from fastening her seatbelt

"For some one who 'quite likes living' you're really asking it for it. Remember it was just if a single hair was out of place" Tegan emphasised 'single hair'

"Do you want to drive?" He laughed before offering

"Drive? Freddie I. Am. Tegan. Not Poppy" she spoke slowly as if speaking to a child and Freddie looked amused

"That means, I can not drive - I'm still only 16. I've not had a single driving lesson in my life. Only Poppy, in our dorm, has her license"

"Your still 16? When's your birthday?"

"July 6th"

"Awe! Is that why they call you baby Tee?" He pinched her cheek

"Yes and remember a single hair. If that bruises your a dead man" Tegan playfully narrowed her eyes, referencing Freddie's pinching of her cheek. Freddie suddenly dropped her cheek as it was poisoned and pretending to heavy breath in fear as he leaned against his closed door, a hand over his chest evoking a giggle fit from Tegan. Her laughter caused chuckling from him as if it was contagious, moving to sit properly in his seat.

"Oh god, Tike … seriously though - you want to try driving?" He asked, regaining his composure

"I can't drive"

"I'll teach you"

"Then it won't be death by Drippy you'll have to worry about. It'll be me splatting us in to a tree"

"Come on" Freddie opened his door and got out. He walked round to her side where she still sat in the car. Freddie crouched down and rested his folded arms on the passenger side door, his head resting on his overlapped hands

"Not getting out?"

"No. I'll either kill one or both of us or completely wreck your car" Tegan protested and as soon as Freddie opened his mouth to speak she jumped in and continued with:

"And its a very pretty car. I'd hate to see it ruined and if we crashed they'd tell your mum and she'd know you were fraternising and … AHHH! FREDDIE! PUT ME DOWN!" Tegan started off slowly but upon seeing Freddie stand, a mischievous smirk on his face sped her talking up and when he reached into the car, grabbing her waist, lifting her right out of the car and throwing her over his shoulder she began to scream. He walked over to the driver's side and set her down.

"Rude, if Drippy had seen she-" Tegan began in mock anger and know-it-all fashion but Freddie laughing stopped her

"We'll I'm still alive that means Drippy hasn't seen so get in the car" he instructed lightly. Tegan reluctantly got in the drivers side and Freddie, hopped into the car - not even opening the door and took the seat she was sat in moments ago.

"Right assuming you know your left and right?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow as to say: 'Are you being serious?'

"Indictor here. Pedals, left to right go: clutch, brake and accelerator. I'll tell you how hard you need to press on them when the situation occurs. This is the hand brake and this is the gear stick."

"I'm not a total idiot I know what's what I just don't know how to actually use them - like all at once! How am I meant to multitask that well?!"

"Just go. I'll help you if you need it"

"I need it now!"

"And you said you wouldn't be getting naked" he smirked being purposefully dirty minded

"Shush up! I need help!"

"You'll need the keys" Freddie lifted the car keys up and Tegan rolled her eyes taking them.

-line break-

After a shaky start, Tegan was getting the hang out of it but the car was making a real unhealthy noise and Freddie was just laughing. His arm was draped over the back of her seat and his fingers were playing with the whisps of baby hair that were all curly and fluffy and too small to pull up into the bun. Tegan found very distracting but managed to keep her eyes on the road just about.

"What's wrong with it?" Tegan shouted over the wind

"It? It? It's not the car it's you!" He shouted back

"What?!"

"Have you ever thought about changing gear?"

"Oh, shi- Your supposed to be helping me!" She cried he merely laughed and told her to:

"Turn right here" as he changed the gear for her.

Surprisingly enough they arrived in one piece but Tegan refused to park the car for fear of scratching it so stood on the pavement as Freddie did it. Once he was done he jumped out the car, landing right by her.

"You like doing that don't you?" Tegan smiled

"It's the most macho thing I can do"

"Wow I'm thinking this is a bad idea already" she teased, turning and walking on as Freddie caught up, slinging an arm around her shoulders - holding her to his side.

"Yeah probably was. Hey, how about a race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah you know people go against in each other in an attempt to get to a specified location quickest?"

"I know what a race is but where to?"

"Er … hey where you going?" Freddie asked as dashed out from under his arm and ran down the street. Turning around while still running she shouted:

"I don't know! But it's a race!"

"Oh your on!" He smirked and sprinted after her. They ran down the Main Street dodging the few people that were out and about and zigzagging around benches and trees.

"Run! Run! As fast as you can! You'll never catch me, I'm the ginger bread man!" Tegan shouted still running

"You sure about that?" Freddie asked running backwards as he passed her before whipping round and taking off.

"HEY!" She giggle-yelled. She followed Freddie up a side street that had the steepest hill she'd ever seen. She saw Freddie stop at the far entrance on the peak of the hill, throwing his hands in the air shouting:

"WIN-NER!" Tegan laughed at the odd but undeniably attractive company she had before running up to him, purposely pushing him aside as she over took.

"Hey! That's unfair!" She heard Freddie cry but continued to run down the steep hill before coming to a stop and sitting on a bench that was nearly at a 90 degree angle because of the hill. The bench was actually two benches next to each other and she perched on the one that was furtherest away. Freddie jumped and sat on armrest of first bench. He and Tegan exchanged a small smile before he dropped down to sit on the bench and sliding down to end of it. An armrest now only separated them and he recreated her pose of the crossed legs. Tegan shook her head a giggle escaping before sliding down her bench to the other end. Freddie got up and quickly jumped to sit on the end of the other bench, Tegan at the far end. Freddie didn't grasp the armrest and allowed the angle of the bench to slide him slowly towards her. He turned to look at her to find her already looking at him. There was silence for a moment until their laughter broke the air.

"I won" Tegan teased as they both got off the bench and started walking down the street. She slung an arm over his shoulders

"If you say so" Freddie put an arm around her waist.

"I do"

"You're too cute Tike"

"I try" she shrugged stirring laughter up again.

After a short walk they ended up on the shingle beach. They exchanged sweet nothings and made idle, light hearted chat on the way and continued as they found a spot to sit. They say down next to each other, their knees drawn up as Tegan wrapped both her arms around the front and back of his waist - enveloping him. Freddie however put one arm around her shoulder, holding the blanket he'd brought over her to keep her warm and the other on rested on her knee closest to him whip holding the other end of the blanket, that swaddled them both.

"…so she's pretty much travels all over the world for a majority of the year. I mean the last time I spoke to her, which was about the a week ago, she's was in … Oslo? I think. And I was an IVF baby from a donor so I don't have a dad as such. I mean, of course I have one but I don't actually have one if you get what I mean and … I'm completely babbling on and speaking for the both of us. Feel free to shut me up" Tegan thought aloud after she and Freddie talked about their upbringings

"It's ok. I bet it was weird not having a dad to speak of at all" Freddie asked curiously

"Not weird but I'm not used to any different. I am like super protective of my mum though, like if you even dare …" Tegan let go of Freddie's front (something he whined at) and lifted her hand up, and used her pointer finger to imitate slitting throats while making a cutting noise with her tongue to symbolise she'd kill anyone who even thought about offending her mum.

"Well remind me never to get on your bad side" Freddie joked and the both let out small breathy laughs of agreement and then Freddie added:

"But the thing … I'm pretty sure you don't have one" at this Tegan looked down and blushed. A minute or two passed and she worked up the courage to peek at Freddie while he stared out to see. She did admiring his side profile until not a moment later when he looked back at her, their eyes meeting and Tegan blushed, suddenly becoming very interested in the sea. Freddie blushed a little too, not as much as she did but enough to be noticed.

After a while they got a little nippy and with lunch approaching they decided to get some food. Strolling back over the beach and though the two they had a quiet conversation about the things they passed that they liked, for example Tegan saw a Gnome decoration in someone's garden that she thought was cute. Simultaneously though they all so played the game of every-person-you-make-up-a-far-fetched-back-story-for-what-they-doing. They came out with some corkers, like Freddie saying a woman putting out her cat was actually a demon who was had a feline allergy and as soon as it smelt cat in sneezed a magical sneeze that revealed it's demonic reality. Or Tegan who claimed the post man who rode past with parcels in his basket was actually a serial goat killer who believed in the Renaissance cure of a Bezoar stone and now his Aunt had got a serious malady of gout she needed the stones (that were supposedly found in the stomach of 3 eyed goats) to even have a hope of recovery.

Once they reached the pub on the hill overlooking the water they quickly went in and grabbed a seat. The local place was quite busy. It was very quaint and possessed a great positive atmosphere.

"I'm just going to nip to the loo" Tegan smiled, getting up

"Ok I'll get us some drinks. Coke?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, Coke's fine" Tegan disappeared off to the toilet and Freddie the bar.

In the short time Tegan was gone Freddie had got the drinks and returned to the table. As she sat down she noticed that Freddie hadn't got himself or her straws.

"Where's the straw?" She asked, slipping off her bag and placing in between her feet.

"Straw? What are you 7?" He laughed, sipping his drink

"Hey! Your never to old to have straws"

"Ergh, I disagree" he shrugged and she gasped, placing a hand over her chest as she question in false horror:

"What even the reusable windy ones with all the loops and curves?!"

"Yep even those"

"Well I never. I never thought Mrs Kingsley would let her son drift and become such a, a … satanist!"

"Oh of cause because we all know old red horned Jin has a thing against straws."

"Cerberus does" Tegan took a sip as she referred to Matron and Freddie chortled

"I'm being serious! A first year bought one from of the shops down here the day of the social and when Matron found it she snapped in front of the kid's face and yelled at her for keeping 'plastic treachery' "

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. The kid cried" Tegan finished just as her stomach growled

"Hungry much?" Freddie asked

"I only had a slice of toast for breakfast"

"I'll go and get us something and get you a straw" Freddie stood up

"Ok. Here take this. You can't pay for it all" Tegan grabbed her bag from under the table and got out her purse, opening it as Freddie protested:

"It's a pub meal it's hardly going to brake the bank"

"But still I have to contribute in someway" she held a £10 out to him.

"You are contributing by been fabulous company" he smirked before walking off to get food

"I'll make sure you get this somehow!" She called after him

"Yeah yeah" was his only response

-line break-

About 15 minutes later Freddie returned with a plate of chips and buttered bread in hand and tomato ketchup and straw in the other.

"Here you go Tike" he set the plate down.

"You took your time. I thought they were making you cook whatever it was you'd ordered" Tegan smiled and plucked the straw from his grip.

"Thank you" she smiled and placed it in her drink.

"Chip butty?" Freddie asked and Tegan nodded

"Make it for though … I can't be bothered" she whined as she sipped her drink threw her straw

"Sea air taken it out of you, has it?" Freddie teased and began to make them a Chip Butty each. Tegan made a noise of agreement, propping her head in her hands with her elbows resting on the table.

"Here" he held the unhealthy yet delicious snack out to her.

"Thanks" she smiled taking it. They both bit into their Butty's carefully and chewed slowly. They swallowed before talking again.

"Oh that's a nice feeling. Food in your belly when your famished" Tegan over exaggerated evoking a chuckle from Freddie.

"Famished? … hang on" he said licking his thumb and wiping the side of her mouth to remove a little excess butter that had collected. His action caused a smile and a blush from Tegan before she began:

"You know this is one of the best days ev-" she didn't get to finish as Freddie leaned across and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet and chaste and only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"The best day I've ever had" she corrected herself

"There's something about you Tegan Wills. Every moment I'm with you I catch my breath" Freddie admitted looking deep into her eyes. Tegan looked back before glancing at his lips and then looking back up again. Then subconsciously she lifted her hands so they were around his neck and Freddie leaned in again, one hand finding her waist and the other her chin as they kissed again, with more passion and love this time. It was a lot less innocent than before.

-line break-

Tegan drove them home again. She wasn't convinced it was an entirely good idea though as she was currently so giddy she could hardly sit still. Freddie was messing with baby hair again and occasionally moving stray bits of fringe from her eyes as she drove. He simply say their and watched her, letting the image of her smiling with her hair whipping round her ingrain itself into his memory. He also dealt with gear changes as well - not to over power her on her first day driving and in quite an old car.

-line break-

"Guys! You'll never believe it! We ki-" Tegan squealed as she skipped in to the dorm. Much like the day when she burst in the apologise to Poppy, Tegan didn't read the situation before she spoke. Josie and Kate were sat on Kate's bed and Josie had her arm around her and held an A4 print out of some sort. Kiki and Drippy were on Josie's bed. They all looked sad and Kate even looked like she'd been crying. Poppy was no where to be seen.

"What's happened?" Tegan asked, putting her satchel down on her sleeping bag.

"Nothing" Drippy quickly answered

"Well that's obviously not true. What's going on?" Tegan asked standing in between the ends of the two bed

"How was your date?" Josie changed the subject

"Good. But what's go-"

"Did you kiss?" Drippy interrupted

"Er, twice. Guys what's happening?"

"We can't tell her" Drippy turned to the other 3 that were sat down. She spoke as if Tegan wasn't there

"Tell me what?"

"We're going to have to now" Kate pointed out, blanking Tegan too

"Guys, seriously" Tegan was starting to get irritated

"She's had a lovely day, they've kissed - this'll ruin it" Drippy reasoned

"What will?"

"She has a right to know" Kiki added

"It'll put a downer on her entire day though" Josie took Drippy's side

"No, she needs to know!" Kate finalised before turning back to a very confused Tegan.

"This is an email sent from Poppy, it was stuck to the door. Dear Ruby, you cannot imagine how retarded theses idiots are. They're a bunch of ugly losers who think a mani-pedi is some sort of Latin Greeting. I despise these village idiots but I have to pretend to like them so they will help me get out of this hell hole. I tried doing it on my own and it was impossible …" Kate choked up, handing the letter to Drippy while Josie comforted her again.

"Still they're so thick they'll never realise and I'll be out of this asylum by the end of term" Drippy finished folding the letter. Tegan'd eyes teared up but she didn't cry.

"That not all. There's one for you" Kiki held out a sealed envelope. Tegan took it hesitantly, examining the small cream envelope with her name printed on the front

"It was taped to the door too" Drippy added

"We haven't opened it. We figured it was best left to you" Josie explained

"We can go outside and leave you to read it in private if you'd like" Kate offered but Tegan smiled a sad, small smile shaking her head as she opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and opened it out.

"Then Rubes, there's Tegan. She's the one I told you about who has my face. She's so, just - ergh that she need's a whole paragraph to herself. She's a whiny little bitch who always sees the positives. She needs to wake up and smell the coffee, life isn't all rainbows and unicorns. Even worse is that I'm stuck with her. Apparently because we look the same it makes us the same - so no matter what I do we always end up sharing the blame. She's holding me down and making it even more difficult for me to leave. I'm trying to ditch the straggler though I promise, hopefully her prude whinging ass will be out my hair soon and I'll be back him to you and Roddy in Malibu" Tegan read aloud and the others say in silence, Kate having dissolved into tears again.

"Has Poppy been up?" Tegan asked after a moment

"Yeah she denied it, obviously" Drippy seethed. Tegan merely nodded before going to leave the room. She got to the door before Kate called her back:

"Where are you going?"

"To find Poppy" Tegan turned to her

"What so she can feed you more lies?" Kate asked spitefully

"No, so I can get her side of the story"

"You don't think she writ these, do you?" Kiki asked

"I don't know what to think"

"She admitted it! She said she writ them but weeks ago. I mean she's obviously lying because they're dated today. But even if she was telling the truth she still writ them - she confessed!" Kate sounded angry

"I just want to hear what she has to say for herself, that's all"

"You're so stupid Tegan. Like Poppy said 'wake up and smell the coffee, life isn't all rainbows and unicorns'. Poppy's guilty. Just let her be. She's been rumbled if you go and see her she'll cry and play on your conscious or are you nOT SMART ENOUGH TO SEE THAT?!" Kate's voice rose to a shout that made Tegan quiver and back up in to door.

"I'm not stupid Kate, nor am I not smart enough see that she may play me. But you forget Poppy is our friend and as her friends she deserves us to give her a chance. We have no proof Poppy actually sent those emails, she could have been hacked or anything. Either way I'm going to find Poppy and hopefully when I return you'll have found your sense of loyalty and morals" Tegan replied in a steely tone before flouncing out the room.

After searching the school thoroughly for a good 20 - 25 minutes to no avail, Tegan decided shed call to ask Freddie if he'd seen Poppy. Approaching his door, she went to knock but it flung open and a very angry and upset looking Freddie stood there.

"You've got some nerve" was all he said and went to shut the door on her. Tegan quickly placed her foot in the way.

"What? What are you on about?" Tegan asked

"The email" he spat out poisonously

"Email? What email?"

"Don't act like you don't know" he tried to shut the door again but Tegan pushed it so it stayed open, more than a little irritated:

"I'm acting like a don't know because I don't so stop bullshitting me and tell me, what email?!"

"Fine if your going to insist on keeping up your tangled web of deceit. An email from Poppy in reply to one you sent her, all about me"

"What? I've never emailed Poppy. Why would I? I see her every day!" Tegan cried in exasperation

"Really? Because although it's a separate reply and not attached to a previous message it gives a pretty clear indication what was said about me"

"What was said about you?"

"Like you don't know" Freddie scoffed

"I DON'T!"

"Fine then, if this is how you want to play it …" Freddie disappeared into the room, leaving Tegan to loiter at the doorway before returning with a A4 print out.

"Oh, let me guessed taped to the door?" Tegan rolled her eyes before continuing:

"Yeah we got one too and it's complete bollocks, I don't believe Poppy would say that stuff about us! Why would ours be fake and your's not?! It's not real Freddie! I swear"

"Well you would say that! Your in this together! Ever since you arrived, you were like a team. A double act. Conspiring against Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki. Against the school … against me"

"We. Are. Not. A. Team" a singular tear rolled down the curve of her cheek. Freddie knew she hated being seen as just another Poppy and now he'd used it against in a low blow

"And … how dare y-you … I didn't … we're not … they're fa-fake … I … not real" Tegan protested in short gasps as her breath caught in her throat and she began to cry but Freddie merely shook his head, reading out the email in his hands:

"Oh my god, Tegan! You are totally right! The headmistress' son'll be putty in your hands by the end of the week. He may be hot but like every English person here - very slow, no offence Tee. As soon as I'm out of here you can stop buttering him up to so he keeps Mrs Kingsley's sweet and you'll be free to find a real man. Come to Malibu and I'll find one for you. They are so fit back home not weedy, wanna-a-be surfers as you so eloquently put"

"Are you being serious? You can't actually believe that! It's all so convenient! Who, ever when replying to an email basically repeats everything the first person say? Hum? Who? It's a set up! I didn't email Poppy about you - HELL! I didn't even email Poppy at all! And this wasn't her response!"

"Go" he sighed

"It's all scripted very cleverly to show you what I apparently said! It's not-" Tegan continued but was cut off by Freddie slamming the door in her face.

Tegan gasped, the draft from the door blowing her loose hair away from her face in a puff. A fresh wave of tears hit her. As it was the weekend pupils were walking round the halls freely and all of them that passed her stopped and stared for a moment or two, some managing to be inconspicuous about it - others not so much. Some looked concerned while others sniggered. Tegan simply stood, staring at the door, tears streaming down her cheeks and her lips ajar as she sucked in quick, deep breaths. Blood pounded in Tegan's ears as she began to feel light headed from crying. A voice broke her out of her inconsolable trance.

"TEGAN!" She turned to see Poppy stood at the other end of the corridor. Poppy looked melancholy. Her eyes were classy and she wore a forlorn look.

"Tegan I didn't send those emails! I …" Poppy rushed her defence

"Poppy" Tegan said but the brunette carried on regardless:

" … Didn't swear! I'm sorry! I don't know …"

"Poppy" Tegan tried again but had no such luck

"… what your's said but whatever it was it wasn't true! I saw Freddie's when I came down to find you …"

"Poppy"

"… I didn't know what to do! Matron came before I could remove it and now you've split up and …"

"POPPY!" Tegan yelled and this time the American chatter box did fall to silence

"Yes?" She croaked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Poppy had never heard Tegan shout like that and was convinced she was going to get a mouthful like she did from Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie

"I believe you" Tegan smiled a watery smile as hot tears still danced down her face. Poppy at hearing this ran to Tegan and threw her arms around her.

The two embraced in the middle of the corridor both weeping.

"I'm so sorry! What I wrote in that email - if it's the one I think it was - it was horrible and it was from weeks ago. I don't think that about you now I swear!" Poppy wailed, her hands grappling and fisting at the part of Tegan's cardigan that covered her shoulder blade.

"It's ok" Tegan consoled while venting her own devastation which manifested itself in heart wrenching sobs.

"But what about the other they hate me?" Poppy pulled away, wiping her eyes before grabbing Tegan's hands

"They hate me too" Tegan shrugged just before she hiccuped

"What? Why?"

"I refused to believe you writ the email that led to a massive argument with Kate and I ended storming out and basically telling them to go, you-know-what-themselves, and their unfair judgements"

"Oh Tee! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Yes I bloody well should have! I'd rather be in the right minority as oppose to the wrong majority any day" Tegan explained and Poppy hugged her again.

"Come on let's go back to the dorm" Tegan suggested pulling away and taking Poppy's hand

"What are you crazy they'll skin me alive and probably just torture you but torture is still torture!" Poppy cried as Tegan pulled her along the halls, her tears having subsided

"That maybe so but its our room too and besides its late. They'll have probably gone to bed or be to tired to argue now" Tegan reasoned and Poppy gave in. Soon enough they were back at dorm.

Opening the door slowly, Tegan went in first. Kate and Josie appeared to be asleep and while Drippy and Kiki were both awake neither of them acknowledged their presence as they walked in. Drippy was silently staring at the ceiling and Kiki was reading some book but it was obvious her mind was some where else. Kiki's fingers drummed an angry fast beat on the hard back book but no one passed comment. Following the near silence theme both Poppy and Tegan got ready for bed at their own pace.

Tegan slipped into some fresh underwear and and a slim fit white vest top and short cotton shorts in dusty pink with elasticated waist and draw string tie fixed in a bow and small chocolate love hearts printed on them. She let her hair down, running a brush through it before leaving to wash and clean her teeth. When she returned to the room Poppy was still only just getting her pyjama bottoms on and hasn't washed either as was evident by her mascara tracks. Poppy looked up when Tegan re-entered and gave her a silent nod of 'goodnight' that Tegan returned.

Tegan slipped down into her sleeping bag, for once actually grateful that the little nylon sack she slept in did cocoon her and allowed to escape the outside world. She knew it didn't really do that but the feeling of enclosure comforted her at that moment. Zipping herself in and pulling the drawstring so it was tight around her face she drifted off to sleep.

-line break-

"… Jesus Poppy you're a proper psycho!" Was the first thing Tegan heard when she woke up and it came from a very tired sounding Kate

"Help me get everyone up before it spreads!" She then heard Poppy and then …

Boom.

Poppy was in front of her. Her face less than a few centimetres away. Tegan could hear Kate getting Kiki and Josie up as Poppy began:

"Tee! Tee you need to get up! I've messed up again! I didn't mean to but you have to get up!"

"Ok, ok! I'm up calm down Poppy what's hap - hang on what's burning?" Tegan asked, sitting up and as normal struggling to untangle herself from her sleeping bag.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to! I swear I thought I put it out!" Poppy rambled on as Josie started shouting at Kate about waking her up until Kate replied with:

"THERE'S A FIRE!"

"Fire?" Tegan turned to Poppy as she clambered out of the sleeping bag, her and Poppy both now stood

"I didn't mean to! Help me get everyone out!" She pleaded before dashing into the hall and waking everyone up.

"Ok, Drippy come on … drippy? DRIPPY?!" Tegan turned to Drippy's bed to find she wasn't there.

"Shit! Wagon Wheels and ice cream! Drippy!" She concluded in a rushed and jumbled sentence before sprinting out the room.

"HEY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Poppy shouted at her as she passed

"DRIPPY!" Was Tegan's sole reply as she legged it bare foot through the school. Running down the steps and towards the kitchen entrance she saw smoke pluming out from under the door. Speeding up, Tegan heaved the door only to be slapped in the face by smoke. Choking she looked into the kitchens. They were a blaze - fire everywhere. 'Kind of looks like the climax of Bambi' Tegan's mind wandered as she brought a hand up to her face to cover her nose and mouth. She quickly snapped back to reality when she heard Drippy screaming.

"HELP ME! GET ME OUT! HELP!" Tegan heard her frizzy haired blonde friend plead from inside the freezer

"DRIPPY!" Tegan screamed and ran into the burning room. She managed to dodge most of the Flames, only occasionally nicking herself but the determination to save Drippy numbed the pain.

Five or so minutes later she reached the freezer door and despite not having run that far the heat of the room and caused Tegan to sweat like a pig. Her skin had a damp shine to it and she was already starting to get caked in ash. Her hair frizzed from the heat and her eyes raw from the smoke.

"DRIPPY!" She shouted through the door once she got there

"TEGAN?! OH MY GOD TEE HELP! I'M LOCKED IN!" She heard Drippy's reply through the door. Tegan went to unlock the freezer door but the metal latch was scolding.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed, letting go of the handle and jumping back with pain.

"Shit! DRIPPY THE HANDLE'S TOO HOT!" Tegan hollered before choking some

"WHAT? SHIT! HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT?!" Drippy cried but instead of replying Tegan gritted her teeth and grasped the handle of the fridge, hearing the sizzling of her skin burning, and pushing. She managed to get the lock turned half way before dropping the handle, her hands in immense pain.

"AH, CRAP!" She let go shaking her hands

"TEE GO! DON'T HURT YOURSELF! THE SMOKE'S NOT THAT BAD IN HERE! GET HELP!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE, NOT HAPPENING! AND BESIDES POPPY'S GETTING HELP! SHE KNOWS WE ARE DOWN HERE" Tegan resorted to clawing at the door, her finger tips quickly brushing against the lock. The action didn't cause so much pain and turned the lock a little bit each time. She heard Drippy shout something back but didn't catch it. Her head began to spin with the heat intensity of the room and smoke was getting to her lungs caused her to brake into a painful coughing fit. Soon enough she fell forward on to the fridge door, unable to support her own weight. Panting between her coughs and splutters as she began to cry, her eyes irritated by the bad stuff in the air.

"TEE? TEGAN, YOU OK?" Drippy shouted but Tegan merely slid down the fridge door, still trying to scratch at the handle, mewling once a response before passing out in the middle of the centre of the blaze.

-line break-

Minutes earlier however when just as Tegan had sped past, Poppy was still waking everyone up, clearing the dorms and evacuating the building. Using a LaCrosse stick to smash the alarms cover she flung open all the doors, shouting variations of: 'THERE's A FIRE!' and 'COME ON! GET UP!'.

Once she was happy she'd woken up as many people as she could be ordering people in every room she found to leave, regardless of whether they'd already been told, Poppy ran out the brining building at a sprinters pace. Thankfully no fire had reached that area yet and she managed to regroup with everyone who were already outside on the the decorative lawn. The fire service soon arrived in a great quantity as the fire had now spread to the through out all the buildings.

The entire student body, the teachers, Mrs Kingsley and Freddie were stood on the lawn all clad in their night attire as Mrs Kingsley yelled the register over the sound of sirens, fire hoses and shouted orders of fire fighters. Holding a touch up to see the paper register, Mrs Kingsley bellowed:

"…Phoebe Faircluff?"

"Here" a girl raised her hand

"Susan Kasey?"

"Here" a hand raised

"Daisy Bevon?"

"Here" a small reply came, Poppy assumed the girl must've been towards the back of the crowd.

"Can't here you. Daisy?" Mrs Kingsley tried again

"Here" the girl, Daisy, replied louder this time

"Jennifer Logan? … Jennifer?" Mrs Kingsley scoured the mass of girls, her eyes taking over the tired faces trying to find the distinctive hair of Drippy.

"Has anyone seen Drippy?" Mrs Kingsley asked, gasps and murmurings were the only reply she got until a girl shouted up:

"I don't Miss, but Tegan's missing too"

"Thank you. Anyone seen Miss Logan or Miss Wills? Come girls, Drippy and Tegan" Mrs Kingsley asked but the worried whispering continued. At the mention of Tegan being missing Freddie tensed, something that didn't go a miss by Poppy and then the reality hit her like a tone of bricks

"Freezer. Drippy, Tee." She mumbled as the look of horrific realisation crossed over her face.

"DRIPPY'S IN THE FREEZER AND TEGAN'S TRYING TO RESCUE HER!" Poppy bellowed before taking off, running back in to the inferno. A police man tried to stop her but failed and shouted a fire fighter to try but he also did not succeed. Poppy ran in to the blazing school fire men chasing after her as everyone else looked on in horror.

"DRIPPY! TEE!" Poppy cried as she ran through the thick smoke, towards the kitchens and the freezer.

"TEGAN! DRIPPY!" She bellowed.

Meanwhile outside the teachers were trying to calm the girls.

"What's going on?" One asked

"Will they be ok?" Enquired another

"If Drippy and Tegan are in the kitchens then … oh my god!" Some else wailed. Freddie tried to keep a brave face. Of course everyone was concerned for the three girls safety but he for one particular girl's more than most. Despite his argument with Tegan he cared for her deeply and the thought of her perishing in a fire, believing he hated her was in incomprehensible.

There was silence for a good 5 or so minutes where everyone watched on in complete horror. The building no loner appeared to be a light but smoke still billowed out of it. Then out of one of the side doors came Drippy and Poppy. They were being escorted by two fire fighters, coughing and a little sooty. Although everyone was glad to see them safe and sound a collective gasp of petrification swept through the crowd. Where was Tegan?

"Oh my god! No!" Kiki raised her hands to her face. The crowd were on edge for the next few minutes. Quiet murmurings and prayers being uttered while Poppy and Drippy were treated in the back of an ambulance.

Suddenly a fire fighter burst out the main doors, in his arms an unconscious Tegan as he held her under knees and around her back. A united intake of breath from the crowd came as paramedics rushed over to them. Was she alive? Was the questing racing through their minds. Even Poppy and Drippy watched anxiously from there place sat in the back of the ambulance, it's doors open and heaped in foil blankets.

Tegan looked more than a little worse for wear. The burns she'd sustained getting to Drippy and then trying to free her, littered her legs, arms and hands and were red and swollen, some even coming to blister. Her skin had a sweat sheen from the heat and she was positively caked in soot. It stood out really badly on her white vest top that had been burned off on the right bottom side from the hem to her hip while she was passed out in the kitchens.

The fire man laid her down on the ground as a paramedic put a stethoscope over her scantily clad chest. The school looked on in the definition of terror, trying to gage the paramedics reaction. Freddie felt himself getting irritated by the suspense. He wanted to know if she was ok and he wanted to know now. After a minute of moving the stethoscope's head around on her barely covered bosom, the paramedic pulled back, turned to her counter part and said:

"27 beats per minute. I need 20 mls of Atropine and a ventilation mask ASAP" the other paramedic rushed off to get what was required and the school sighed in relief before clapping. Mrs Kingsley, who'd previously been comforting Poppy and Drippy went to Tegan side. Kate, Josie and Kiki were also gathered there, crouching by her and Freddie stood off a little but still close enough to see if she was ok. The paramedics lifted her on to a stretcher and lifted that on to a trolley. Tegan was coming in and out of consciousness as Mrs Kingsley approached, laying a hand on her head and stroking her silvery blonde and a little damp tendrils of hair.

"You are very brave Tegan. Very brave indeed" she smiled but only got an incomprehensible response in mumbles.

"Will she be ok?" Mrs Kingsley turned to ask the paramedics and Kate, Josie, Kiki and Freddie all turned to catch the answer too.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke and has multiple 1st and 2nd degree burns. Also her heart rate is still quite low but she should be fine" the lady paramedic reassured, loading her into the back of the ambulance and the 5 smiled and sighed - happy she was ok.

"She'll probably be in over night and possibly some of tomorrow and will need medication for her burns but they shouldn't scar to bad or not at all" the other paramedic, a man this one, added as Mrs Kingsley climbed into the back of the ambulance with Tegan.

"Freddie dear can you tell Matron I'm going with Tee to the hospital and if she would be as kind as to bring us both some clothes it would be appreciated." Mrs Kingsley smiled at her son who nodded before the ambulance doors were closed and they set off to the hospital.

-line break-

Freddie having told Matron the message, was currently in the now burnt foyer area of the school. A majority of the girls were still outside their parents coming down to offer moral support. As the fire fighters finished off cleaning the mess, Freddie glanced around the wreckage.

"What do you think happened?" He asked one of the fire fighters.

"Oh, we don't know yet. But you're lucky it could've been a lot worse" was his sole response as he moved on, clearing more fire destroyed rubble away. Freddie stepped forward but a sudden 'clink' under his shoe stopped him. Retracting his foot he looked down to see an 'I heart LA' lighter. Reaching down quickly he scooped it up before setting off to find Miss Moore.

-line break-

Poppy was wandering through the area of the school that for the majority had been unscathed by the blaze.

"Well done Poppy" a girl said

"You saved us" her friend added

"You were brilliant" another added. Poppy smiled but as soon as she passed rolled her eyes. 'If only they knew' Poppy thought as she continued down the corridor only to be dragged into an alcove a moment later.

"Hey, I believe this is yours" Freddie said holding her lighter. Poppy's eyes widened

"How did you kn-" she began but he cut her off.

"Ti - Tegan mentioned you had a but of obsession with just lighting it. She's convinced you're going to be the next Guy Forks." He had to stop himself addressing her as Tike.

"Thank you" a groups of girls passed

"Do you realise you could've killed us?" He snapped but quieten bed down as another group of girls passed with a:

"Well done"

"You could have killed all of us. Including yourself and your only friend here at the minute" Freddie couldn't stop himself bringing up how selfish she'd been to Tegan, who he'd heard through the door had sided with Poppy and then she went off and nearly allowed Tegan to be killed.

"I didn't mean too. I thought I'd stopped it, I swear. I don't understand, ok? I heard footsteps and then I put it out. I was just so upset about everything. Everything I'd done with Kate and Josie and that lot and everything I'd caused between you and Tee and that fact Tee'd lost all her friends and … I wish I hadn't of done it" she rushed out

"I really wish you hadn't done it too" Freddie handed her lighter and walked away. Poppy watched him go but couldn't stop the small shout that left her.

"That email isn't real! Forgive Tee, please. She's crushed" Poppy called and at her words Freddie stopped and tensed before shaking his head and continuing. Poppy sighed in defeat before leaving the alcove herself and heading towards her dorm.

-line break-

Freddie arrived back to his and his mother's quarters only to find Matron there. She was stood looking threw a book that had been left on the side board of the dresser. He cleared his throat and the older woman jumped before composing herself and setting the book down.

"Ah, there you are. I need your help" she stated coldly

"Help? With what?" Freddie's face contorted in to one of dire confusion

"Well you know your mother better than anyone. What does she like to wear?" Matron stalked off and up the stairs to his mother's bedroom leaving Freddie to trail behind.

"Erm, clothes?" He suggested once they reached the door way to his mother's room

"Well obviously but what clothes?"

"Er"

"Come on, pick out something you think she'd like" matron ushered him in and towards one of the wardrobes. Freddie reluctantly pulled out one of his mother's magenta blouses and a pair of tapered black trousers. Matron had gone to find some shoes and underwear for his mum as well as toiletries.

"Come on, put it in here" Matron ordered returning with what she'd set out for and a large carry on bag. Freddie did as he was told and packed the stuff away and matron zipped up the bag before handing it to him.

"Carry this" she ordered and started out the room. Freddie stood their, bag in arms unsure of whether she wanted him to wait or follow.

"Are you going to stand there and gape or keep up?" He heard her question rhetorically. Freddie quickly caught up to her and she led them out of the private house and through the school. After tackling many singed corridors, foyers and stairs they came to the dorm area. After a few more turns and bends down halls and the like they came on to a corridor where Josie and Kate were just leaving, what Freddie assume to be, their dorm.

"Girls" matron regarded them

"Matron" they nodded politely

"Do you girls happen to know where Miss Wills keeps her clothes?" Matron asked

"Er, she shares Drippy's cupboards, matron" Kate told her

"Yeah they're on your left when you walk in. Tee's clothes are on the right" Josie added

"Thank you girls, dismissed" Matron told them and they scuttled off as Matron opened the door that Kate and Josie had just come out of and closed.

Stepping inside, Freddie felt more than a little out of place. He was forbidden from fraternising with the girls - a rule he'd already broken - but he'd never been in one of their rooms. It felt wrong. Freddie stood, tense in the very feminine room. The fact the Sun had begun to rose enlightened Freddie to the fact the girls room was a clean white but with posters, pictures and cut outs decorating the walls. It smelt weird too, in his opinion. He was used to the maximum of two girls in close enough range that he could smell them but in a room where 6 girls lived the smell of perfumes, fragrances and scents was over powering. 'So she really does sleep in a sleeping bag' Freddie mused seeing the bright blue sleeping back on the floor. He also peaked a quick glance at her art that was decorating the windowsill along with pillows, CD's, books … and a bottle of champagne? Freddie assumed the latter would belong to Poppy

Matron quickly started rifling through the clothes on the right side of the cupboards that were to the left of the door. Matron all but threw a pair of coral red, high waisted, skinny jeans at him. He caught them on top of the carry bag he was resting on his raised lower arms. He caught a small breeze of Tegan's scent as it the bag, the contact expelling it from the fabric. Her smell a mixture of vanilla and brown sugar from her Soap & Glory product obsession and the other undefinable sweet smell of her hair product.

A loose grey crop top made out of a opaque but light material was thrown down on to the jeans next. It had short sleeves and a scoop neck. Freddie glanced around the room, it was like stepping into a stock photo of a girl's room. As the stereotypes suggested their were clothes strewn everywhere, make up of all different kinds scattered on every available surface. Hair electricals, like straighteners and curling wands, were diluting the floor space and they'd been unplugged and not put away. Freddie carried on surveying the room until Matron placed a baby blue wired balcony bra that's edges were decorated with a generous strips of lace and matching panties on the pile of clothes he was holding. Freddie flushed, looking away.

"Erm, Matron?" He asked and the older woman turned back to him a pair of white Decathlon pumps in her hand.

"What?" She asked until she saw the reason for his sudden protest. Rolling her eyes she simply said:

"Mr Kingsley you've just spent half the night stood outside with girls in not much more than that and you've been to the school social which is well - an opportunity to cop more than an eyeful, shall we say. Besides they're Miss Wills, I thought that would make you very happy" she emphasised the 'you'

"Er, what?" Was the only response he could muster trying to look as confused as possible

"Don't 'what' me! It's my job to know exactly what's going on with my girls. And I know very well that yesterday you and Miss Wills went on a date but upon your return something arose with Poppy Moore and you haven't spoken since aside from the slagging match in the hallway yesterday evening" Matron snapped before continuing while Freddie gaped like a fish.

"Now I didn't tell your mother because I know Miss Wills quite likes you but rest assured if I discover you've been unfaithful to her and promiscuous with Poppy Moore or anyone else I won't hesitate to turn you over, understand?" Matron finished as she grabbed Tegan's toiletry bag.

"Understood" he gulped

"Good now hold these while I find a bag" she all but glared handing Freddie the shoes and toiletry bag.


	8. Chapter 8

Tegan awoke slowly. Firstly she heard the constant beeping off what sounded like a heart monitor and then vaguely became aware of a pressure on her right pointer finger and a numbness in her lower legs, areas of her arms, palms and a few fingers.

"… her mother's on the way. Got to fly from Australia though" a voice that sounded awfully like Mrs Kingsley said.

"Yes well she's lucky to be alive, stupid girl. Should have let the professionals do their jobs" and that was definitely Matron.

"Yes but Noreen, Drippy's her friend and … oh, I think she's waking up" She heard her headmistress say as her eyelids began to twitch and her body shuffle around as best it could with the large areas of numbness still present.

"I'll go and get a Doctor" Tegan heard the door slam just as she opened her eyes.

A bright white light was all Tegan could see so with a hiss she quickly snapped her hazel orbs back shut.

"Hello Tegan. It's me, Mrs Kingsley. Your in hospital but you're going to be ok" and Tegan felt a hand stroking her hair on the front of her head. Trying again she opened her eyes more slowly. This time as well as a bright light she saw a blurry figure who was wearing one seriously bright magenta top. After a moment or two her vision focused and she saw Mrs Kingsley sporting a very relieved expression just as Matron and a Middle aged doctor with thinning hair and a beard entered.

"Ah, Miss Wills. Nice to see you finally awake" the Doctor, a Mr Becket - according to his badge, said as Tegan tried to push herself into a sitting position but collapsed when her majority numb arms gave out.

"Oh no, they'll be none of that. Despite having recovered well from your very low heart rate and over exposure to CO2 you sustained 1st degree burns on your upper legs and arms and 2nd degree burns on your lower legs, arms and wrists, hands and some fingers." He read from the clipboard he was holding

"Ok?" Tegan wasn't quite sure how to respond

"We've bandaged you up and their should be minimal or no scarring. You are free to go when your ready but you need to collect a cooling gel from the pharmacy on the way out along with some pain killers" the doctor smiled before leaving. Matron spoke up next from the end of the bed

"I'd best get back to the school - let everyone no the good news" she said although she didn't sound as enthusiastic as her sentence did and she too exited the room. Mrs Kingsley then turned to her.

"Well my dear are you ready to go?" She asked

"Er, yes but um … do I have any clothes? If rather not return in a backless hospital gown" Tegan joked

"Of course my dear but I'll have to help you" at this Tegan did tense slightly but nodded

"Ok" Mrs Kingsley pulled up Tegan's Mocha Week end bag that was in the style of a large handbag from under the bed. It was a structured bag with golden zips, buckles and fastens.

"Now I don't know what's in here. Matron and Freddie chose the clothes and if this hideous thing is anything to go by …" Mrs Kingsley motioned to her startlingly bright magenta blouse

"… it could be a real shocker"

"It is a bit bright" Tegan agreed as Mrs Kingsley pulled out her high waisted skinny jeans in coral red, grey crop top, white Decathlon pumps … and a matching 2 set of baby blue, lacy underwear. Tegan blushed and even Mrs Kingsley looked slightly unsure.

"Oh, well … er, I'm sure Matron packed this - no need to worry. Freddie won't have, erm …" she tired to smile but Tegan thought the headmistress herself wasn't convinced.

After about half an hour, Mrs Kingsley had finally finished help Tegan get dressed. Her bandages did show on her arms and hands as well as having one peaking out from under her left Jean leg as her jeans had the bottoms rolled up so they sat above her boney ankles. Then after washing her face with wet wipes (because she couldn't wet her hands), a very awkward teeth clean and having to have help to apply deodorant, Tegan found herself sat on the bench waiting for Matron to come and collect herself and Mrs Kingsley. Her weekend bag was at her feet and Mrs Kingsley had gone to fetch her prescription.

"Here you are" Mrs Kingsley came out, sat next to her and handed her a paper bag with the cooling gel and pain killers in.

"Thanks"

"You know I love your hair" Mrs Kingsley made conversation as she seized a lock of the silvery waves, playing and fiddling with it. Tegan gave a soft chuckle at her actions. As Mrs Kingsley had done her hair, it was simply just brushed back from her right temple in its lovely tousled waves that swung round by her mid-ribs.

"I always wanted a little girl so I could play with her hair. I always envisioned playing hair dressers and plaiting hair and bobbling it and …"

"Getting your hair tangled beyond saving and having to cut out bobbles and clips" Tegan delivered the reality in a jovial fashion and Mrs Kingsley laughed

"Well yes and that, but it's all part of the fun. I suppose that's why I'm so glad Freddie has long hair - I like to mess with it just to annoy him"

"Sounds like something I'd do, mess it up because it annoys him"

"He always gets the face on and ignores me afterwards for about an hour"

"Really? Oh my god!"

"Ssh, though. If he found out I'd told anyone he'd kill me" Mrs Kingsley laughed just as Matron entered the hospital car park, Heavy metal music still blaring out and only stopping when she turned the engine off as she pulled up right in front of them.

"I didn't know you were into heavy metal, Matron" the headmistress teased, taking Tegan's bag and helping her to her feet.

"I'm not. It was some students idea of a joke. I've got no volume button and can't remove it" Matron leant across opening the passenger door and moving the passenger seat forward. Tegan giggled slightly as both Mrs Kingsley and Matron lowered her into the back seat. She shuffled over slightly - having regained feeling in some areas - as Mrs Kingsley put up the passenger seat and sat, shutting the door.

Clicking in, they quickly set off the screaming music piercing the air once again and causing two of three occupiers to wince. 'She's obviously gotten used to it' Tegan thought, noting Matron's lack of response to the music as her head began to sting.

"Miss … Miss … MISS!" Tegan cried, getting Mrs Kingsley attention. The woman turned in her seat, her face showing her discontent at the music

"IF YOU USE THAT HAIR PIN AND PUSH IT IN TO THE THE TAPE SLOT AND APPLY ENOUGH PRESSURE, IT SHOULD TRIGGER THE EJECT FUNCTION!" Tegan hollered, trying to get her point across. The headmistress nodded her head, taking her hair pin out of her hair and doing as she was told. The machine spat out the tape, all the film chewed and the music stopped after a whirring noise was produced

"What a relief" Mrs Kingsley sighed and Tegan nodded

"Good! I hope it shows them little harlots that their stupid prank hasn't done what they intended it to do the bast-"

"Matron!" Mrs Kingsley quickly cut her off

"Sorry"

-line break-

"… someone here knows exactly what happened last night" Mrs Kingsley stated. She, Matron and Tegan had got back to the school not half an hour ago and after she went to change out of her horrendous blouse an emergency assembly was called. All the girls, most of whom's lessons had been changed and/or merged because of severe lack of classrooms, had been pulled out of lessons and we're now sat in the assembly hall in complete silence, no one dared talk - it was too serious a matter. Tegan was sat next to Poppy, still in non-uniform, sticking out like a sore thumb. As she'd waited for the assembly to begin multiple people had come over and wished her well and consoled her evoking a few teary spells that Poppy got her threw.

"What we're clear on is that this fire was no accident. If you have the sense to own up, no legal charges will be filed if not it will be passed on to the local authorities. You have until the end of the day to come forward" Mrs Kingsley announced as everyone stood. Harriet then led the first row out and after the that the rows filed out in an orderly fashion of left then right, going back along the pews.

Tegan found herself in the dorm changing into her uniform alone as Kate and the others had gone to whatever class could be taught in the school's current state. Having now fully regained feeling, Tegan felt the occasional twinge of pain but pushed threw it as she got into her proper school attire. As she was about to leave Tegan realised she hadn't picked up her drawing pad - which was a sure sign her mind was somewhere else because she nearly never left without it but with knowing Poppy was less than a few hours away to potentially becoming a wanted person by the police she felt like she could bust in to tears at any moment.

Collecting her drawing pad from the windowsill she caught a look of Poppy looking extremely down as she sullenly moped alone towards a bench on the school grounds. Deciding lessons weren't important anymore Tegan picked up her pad, shoving it in her bed as she started to walk out of the school and the bench that Poppy was on.

Reaching Poppy, after a slow 10 minute saunter, Tegan didn't bother with formalities and merely sat on the bench next to her. She noted on Poppy's knee was one of her school folders with a few sheets of paper on top and in her hand a pink pen with fluffy top.

"I'm going to confess" Poppy said after a minute

"And I'm going with you" Tegan replied simply and Poppy turned in her seat to look at her, shocked.

"What?! Tee! No! You have no part in this!" Poppy protested but Tegan merely scoffed

"Poppy we've been a part of each others trouble since day one and there's no way - when facing the biggest trial of your life so far - I'm going to give up on you and let you face it alone" the blonde explained

"But, but … what about Kiki and Josie and Kate and Drippy … what about Freddie?"

"What about them? Kiki, Kate and Josie still haven't forgiven me and Drippy won't, at least not publicly until they do and Freddie, well. Freddie absolutely despised me"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't. And besides Mrs Kingsley'll never belief you. She knows it can't be you"

"It isn't a matter of what she believes it what the honour court decides and if I agree with your confession, implying I was also there she'll have to send us both regardless" Tegan finished and the blonde and the brunette sat in silence for a while before Tegan spoke up again:

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Drippy, Kate, Josie and Kiki" Poppy shrugged

"Oh, apologise for me too please - I feel like we've come in and royally messed up their once perfect and steady school lives"

"Yeah of course I will"

"Hey, can I borrow a sheet of paper, I'd like to write one for Freddie. If I'm leaving I at least want him to know my side of the story."

"Yeah sure, you'll have to give it to Mrs Kingsley to pass on" Poppy passed her a piece of paper and Tegan got on her drawing pad to lean on and a pen from her pencil case. Resting the paper on the pad she began:

 _Dear Freddie_

 _How can I begin to say I'm sorry? You are good and honest and true and well I'm the opposite. But I'm learning so now along with Poppy, who you were right with about the fact we are a team. A double act. We are going to confess and although I wasn't present at the fire starting, Poppy and I, we came into this school together and we're going out of it together - the way it should be. I know this means I will probably have to leave here but I want you to know, I promise you I never wrote the email which Poppy supposedly replied too …_

Poppy, who'd been reading over her shoulder, grabbed the letter from her hands before scribbling down:

 **And I promise too, that I didn't send that email (Poppy)**

Her writing stood out like a parent in a children's play area - so out of place but still with obvious belonging. Poppy writing was neat but but large, cursive and slanted to the left, Tegan's however was smaller, narrow, straight and not joined up. Tegan quickly finished her letter, the words flowing out of her and on to the page with no filter:

 _You were never a ploy to help Poppy escape. When I got to know you and I realised how wonderful and different you are to anyone I've ever met. I've never felt this way before about anyone and I really need you to know that_

 _Love Tegan x_

 _P.S. I told you I'd find a way to give you that money some how_

Tegan finished before reaching into her bag again and pulling out her purse. Quickly she found the £10 note she'd intended to pay for the food with at the pub and she slipped it in to the letter once she'd folded it. Poppy handed her an envelope and Tegan smiled a watery smile as she slipped the letter and the note in the envelope before sealing it.

"Come on" Tegan said, getting of the bench slowly. Having left her blazer in her dorm due the heat so she only had her 3/4 length sleeve, white school shirt on top and the fact her bottom half was clad in a skirt and ankle socks it meant pretty much all her bandages were on show. They climbed around ankles and lowers legs. They covered her wrists and palms in a boxer style.

Together they made their way to Mrs Kingsley's office at a slow pace. Tegan seemingly fascinated by the edges of the envelope, tracing them absentmindedly with her pointer finger as she grazed her nail along it. Poppy meanwhile held the scroll right in her hand, her jaw set in a steely fashion. The differences between the two girls had never been to obvious. Tegan knew and accepted her fate and let her mind wander whereas Poppy stressed and debated and schemed all the possible endings and way outs.

"Everything will be alright Poppy" Tegan reassured taking her hand

"Yeah but we are going to be kicked out" the brunette reasoned

"If that's the price we pay its the pace we pay"

"It's better to be in the right minority as oppose to the wrong majority, right?" Poppy quoted her

"Right" Tegan smiled as they reached the door of Mrs Kingsley's office. Poppy took a deep breath before knocking

"Come in" the headmistress' voice called from inside. Poppy pushed open the door and entered, Tegan following and shutting the door.

"Oh, what can I do for you two girls. Poppy? Tegan?" Mrs Kingsley asked motioning them to come closer. They obliged and Poppy took her lighter out and placed it on the desk.

"It's what I used to start it. It was an accident and I, er, thought I'd put it out but I guess not … obviously not" Poppy voice began to crack as she glances at the semi-mummified Tegan while Mrs Kingsley looked shocked as she held the lighter.

"Oh Poppy. You realise what this means don't you?" Mrs Kingsley asked. Poppy nodded and Tegan took this as a que to explain her presence:

"And that is why Miss I'm here. I wish to share Poppy's fate, whatever it may be." At Tegan's confession of wishes the headmistress looked even more shocked

"B-but, why? People will know it couldn't have been you" Mrs Kingsley stuttered at the start

"True Miss, but if you'd let me finish. Ever since Poppy and I came to this school we've been branded a pair, whether that be rightly or wrongly so. We've been referred to as each other's copies, doppelgängers, twins - any synonym for the same, I can guarantee we've been called it. Now because of this, whatever we've done regardless of whether it was one or both or none of us we've always faced the consequences of those actions together. I personally don't believe it to correct that a school that was so keen to package us together would rip us apart when one of us needs the other. It's wrong. If you truly wanted us not to accept each others blame than it should have been the case from the beginning and as it was not, then it should be the case that we face whatever is to come - together" Tegan explained in a eerily calm tone that chilled the room to silence

"Will we be expelled?" Poppy spoke up first, shattering the bitter quiet

"The honour court will decide but I suspect you under- that you both understand that it's just a formality at this point" Mrs Kingsley answered

"The weird thing is, and I know I speak for both of us here, we really did try to turn it around" Poppy sniffed. Then both Poppy and Tegan did something they hadn't done since they feverishly denied the twin sister claims at the start of term. They spoke in unplanned unison.

"I didn't want to let you down. I'm so sorry" they both confessed. Mrs Kingsley noted that almost as a defence mechanism they reverted back to acting like twins. Both Poppy and Tegan fidgeted nervously, hardly managing to stand still as their identical guilty faces and sorrow filled eyes flickered around the room, avoiding focusing on any one aspect for too long.

"I'm so sorry too, girls" Mrs Kingsley smiled sympathetically, messing with the lighter between her fingers. Poppy glanced across at Tegan and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Erm, do you think you could maybe give to Freddie for me, please?" Tegan asked setting the letter down and Mrs Kingsley looked shocked for a third time that meeting, looking between Tegan and the letter before refocusing on the lighter as the two girls left the room.

Shutting the door behind them as they left, Kate walked past.

"I told her it was me. I'll be going to honour court and then I'll be leaving but this is for you" Poppy held out the letter she'd wrote for the girls that was nearly rolled up like a scroll. Kate looked at the paper for a moment before her face turned sour.

"Well done, you finally got what you wanted. You must be overjoyed" She spat out, making no move to accept the letter.

"And you?" Kate turned to Tegan

"I don't get you. You're too complex. You act like your one of us and yet you side with her, someone who betrayed you. But then you did conspire against us in your twos own secret plan with Freddie. Now your leaving with Poppy I bet, out of some fake twin morality. What's going on with you Tegan, you seriously need to get your head straight" Kate shook her head as Poppy spoke up:

"I couldn't be more unhappy"

"Oh please, give it a rest - both of you" Kate snapped before stalking away with great speed, not taking the letter. Tegan put a hand on Poppy's shoulder as Poppy unrolled the scroll to reveal the print out of the photo in the charity shop with loads of little stickers around it and a lengthy apology at the top.

"She's still a little hurt, that's all. Once she's come the her senses she'll see you actually mean well" The blonde consoled but the Brunette merely shook her head, turning away. Tegan felt Poppy tense under her hold before she moved from her grasp and towards the wall of pictures that documented the schools achievements over the years. Looking to see whatever had riled Poppy, Tegan noticed that Poppy was staring at a framed photograph of the LaCrosse team from 1976 and the captain was … Poppy? Tegan was now extremely confused but when Poppy uttered a very hushed:

"Mom" it'll clicked into place in Tegan's head. The story about why she was sent here, the reason a boarding school in England, why Poppy was so good at LaCrosse. It was all because her mum was the star captain of the champion side in 1976 for Abbey Mount.

-line break-

Tegan was sat on love seat she and Freddie had nearly kissed on, on the night of the social. She was sat in his place now though staring off down the hall. She'd left Poppy to have some privacy with her memories just down the adjoining corridor so Poppy could call her if she needed to someone to help her through. Poppy had taken the photo of her mum with her to relive her happy memories that had now turned bitter sweet while Tegan was just getting of the phone to her own mother, who not only knew about the fire but also the fact she'd been sent to honour court and up for expulsion and was devastated. Her mum was in tears, believing all Tegan's unhappiness to be her fault and that it would never have occurred if she didn't accept the 'selfish' promotion

"… yes, mum. Yes, I know but you have to believe me it's the right thing to do … no, I know … please don't get upset about this, its not your fault. Really … I didn't, I did the righ - no it's absolutely, categorically nothing to do with you … I'm merely … no. Ok. I love you too … no, trust me. I love you more … bye … bye" She hung up, still clasping her phone in her hands. That's when she let the tears fall in silent sobs. She felt selfish for doing so when Poppy was down the hall mourning her deceased mother and here she was weeping over her mum being upset because of her. However she couldn't help it both the emotional and physical pain she experienced in the last 48 hours caught up with her. She'd lost all her friends - minus one but she herself was crying and Tegan's reasons for crying seemed so pathetic in comparison to Poppy's which made Tegan cry even more. She was about to be kicked out of a school she had grown to love, the person who she did love now hated her (Tegan had come to realise she did love Freddie) and she'd made her mother cry. It was all to much. She wished things would go back to how they were not 2 days ago, when she was happy and settled and not noiseless crying, alone and despised. Kate was right she was stupid and did need to get her head together. Harriet spoke the truth too, she was a horridious cow - and now everyone had suffered. She'd only just realised she was like a tornado, sweeping in and ruining lives. She was so caught up in her self-criticism she didn't even notice anyone else's presence until that person spoke up:

"Hey, I've been looking for you" Tegan turned to see Freddie leaning against a pillar, the letter she'd asked Mrs Kingsley to give to him, opened and in his hand along with the £10.

"Hi" she managed to get out, with out sounding too emotional though she was sure the tear tracks gave it away. For this reason, Tegan turned back round in her chair - not wanting herself to be seen crying for, what was in her opinion, such an unworthy reason.

"So you backed out of our deal?" Freddie said, approaching her.

"What deal?" Her voice was getting closer to breaking again as she turned her head to see him stood, pretty much next to her on the other side of the love seat.

"That you wouldn't fry my head" he tapped the paper on his palm before placing it on the unoccupied space on the love seat

"Yeah" Tegan sniffled, her emotions getting the better off her as Freddie sat, his body turned to face her as he leant over the back of the seat to be closer to her.

"But you poached my heart" Tegan's resolve crumbled and the tears began to fall again, fast and hot down her already red cheeks.

"Hey, come on" Freddie comforted, one hand being placed on her closest upper arm and the other hand's pinky finger's side went to wipe away her tears, that she was already attempting to remove herself to no avail.

"What if it doesn't have a moral? Or a success?" He quoted from Alice in Wonderland. Once his hand had was wiped away all her current tears, he moved that arm, so it sat around her shoulders and then used both hands to caress her arm and shoulder soothingly.

"I think I just fell down the Rabbit Hole and found it" She quoted back, biting back another sob and Freddie squeezed her gently.

"Poppy's found out her mum went here" she whimpered, her exhale of breath uneven and patchy

"But isn't her mum -" Freddie asked. He knew a bit of Poppy's life story from Tegan and could vaguely recall her mentioning Poppy and her reasons for coming to the school which involved her mother.

"Yeah, she went to this school and Poppy didn't even know … M-my mum hates me" Tegan started, just wanted to get it all off her chest regardless of whether it was a sob story or seemed stupid. Freddie moved the hand on her arm, down to toy gently with her fingers that were clasping her phone.

"I'm sure she doesn't" he reasoned, setting his head on her shoulder.

"She does, or at least she will do. She blames herself at the minute bu-but when she … she's the light-t … she's going to hate me for ever" she took a few deep breaths in a failed attempt to calm herself as the tears began to stream once more

"Hey, hey. Shush, it'll be ok. Besides even if you do get expelled I'll be able to see you without it been forbidden fraternisation" he squeezed her more tightly and pecked her head.

"You still want to see me?" Tegan asked in disbelief

"Of course. Like you said in your letter: I've never felt like this about anyone before" he smiled, nuzzling his head against her's.

After a moment of two or just relishing in Freddie's comfort, Tegan soundless weeping subsided a little and she nodded her head uttering a sad:

"Well I guess it's time to face the music now" reluctantly she stood from his grasp and wobbled towards the end of the corridor, Freddie trailing slowly behind - wanting to give her and Poppy privacy but not leave her.

"Poppy?" Tegan turned on the corridor where she'd left Poppy. The brunette turned to look at her from where she was sat on the floor, back against the wall the picture clutched in her hands. She had puffy, red eyes and was breathing heavily.

"It's time" Tegan gave a small smile and Poppy pulled herself to her feet, accepting a the hand that Tegan offered her to hold for comfort.

-line break-

In the honour court that afternoon, both Poppy and Tegan sat on adjacent chairs, their' hands still clasped. The entire school had gathered, with the exception of four faces: Kiki, Drippy, Josie and Kate. Tegan noticed their absence but didn't alert Poppy, for fear of hurting her even more. Mrs Kingsley was sat directly opposite the girls, looking a little upset. Harriet stood and spoke, officially beginning the session.

"It is with great regret and sadness that we call the honour court to session. It will henceforth be our job to objectively and dispassionately ascertain what happened that fateful night, that will henceforth long blight the memory of this proud institution. It's is your duty to understand the dark forces that drove a seemingly-" Harriet began to rant

"Harriet, may I remind you that the honour court is no place for your personal grandstanding and that both Poppy and Tegan have a right to speak in their' own defence before the court, as a whole, passes judgement" Mrs Kingsley interrupted her and Harriet begrudgingly sat down.

"Thank you, Mrs Kingsley" Poppy began. Tegan squeezed her hand in reassurance before letting go as she stood, continuing:

"I won't insult everybody by trying to defend myself our my actions" Poppy stopped, noticing Kate, Josie, Kiki and Drippy enter and take their seats. They smiled at her and then glancing behind her, presumably at Tegan.

"So, erm, I think it's safe to say I've, I've really messed up and I apologise profusely. But I'm also so grateful to you all. I tried really hard to get out of this school, in the process of which I ended up dragging several people down with me - some a lot more than others …" Poppy glanced around at Tegan who smiled in reassurance from her seat.

"… and only now do I realise how much I want to stay. I've learned so much being here, being with all of you and in some ways being with my mom …" Poppy said shakily and the school looked perplexed and shocked. Tegan quickly rose from her seat and placed her hands on Poppy's shoulders, standing to the side of her as she spoke.

"…who I found out was actually a student here" gasps broken from the gathered crowd and Tegan felt Poppy tense in remorse so applied more pressure to her hold to offer comfort.

"I've had a whole in my heart for 5 years and somehow being here it's slowly started to heal. I know I may have looked like a California girl but in my heart I've discovered I really am an Abbey Mount girl" Poppy finished and Mrs Kingsley began to tear up slightly.

"Mrs Wills?" the headmistress nodded to Tegan.

"Erm, my defence is no where near as concrete or worthy as that just given but my sole consolation to you is that no, I didn't start the fire. But I'm still standing here on trial because from the moment I stepped on to this school's grounds I was part of a bundle. A double edition with Poppy Moore and that is why I'm here, because she shouldn't face this alone. It's not right. Now I ask you to try to consider what we've done and what Poppy did and consider the right thing. We both want to stay, to stay here and flourish and make friends for life but we can't do that if you choose to expel us. So please do the right thing, for us, and let us stay" Tegan stressed the 'for us' part just as Harriet rose from her chair again.

"Objection! Sustained. The court will disregard the previous statements and perhaps, heretofore, we can begin the business. Can you tell us Miss Moore, in your own words, where were you on the aforementioned evening-" Harriet was interrupted by Mrs Kingsley:

"Honestly, Harriet who else's words do you expect her to use?" Harriet looked shocked.

"Just leave this to me" Mrs Kingsley ordered and Harriet sat again, murmuring a 'right' followed by a louder 'Sustained'

"Poppy, were you in the cooks' sitting room on the night of the fire?"

"Yes I was" Poppy answered and Tegan noticed Kate, Drippy, Kiki and Josie whispering to the girls next to the them and then those girls whispered to the girls next to them.

"We're you there with permission?"

"No, I was not"

"Quiet please! Silence in court!" Harriet instructed noticing the whispering

"Did you intend on starting a fire"

"Not really"

"Objection! Does the defendant mean yes or no?" Harriet rose from her canoe again. 'She's like a strange Jack-in-the-Box' Tegan allowed her mind to wonder

"Harriet" Mrs Kingsley warned, Harriet sat and Poppy clarified her answer - all the while the whispered murmurings persisted

"No I had no intention of actually doing it"

"Was anyone else with you?"

"No, not as far as I know" Poppy answered Mrs Kingsley and Kate stood.

"I was" she said

"I was" Drippy came up next

"I was" came from Kiki

"I was" Josie piped up, also standing

"I was" Tegan smiled

"B-but that's impossible! You were trying to -" Harriet spluttered

"I. Was. " Tegan deadpanned, cutting her ramble off

"I was"

"I was"

"I was"

Poppy smiled as all the girls in the room in dribs and drabs stood, declaring they were with her.

"I was"

"I was"

"I was"

"I was"

Came multiple more cries. Tegan leant forward and whispered in Poppy's ear:

"See, I told you they'd come round"

"Objection! Stop! Order!" Harriet cried, standing from her seat and making furious hand actions in attempt to get people to sit back down. Now a majority of people were stood and it was safe to say Mrs Kingsley looked absolutely baffled. The line of 'I was' ' was reaching an end and it was left to one girl, Harriet's first year help.

"Come on" the girl next to her whispered, shaking her arm

"I was" Harriet's first year help declared and Harriet broke out in outrage.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! What are you all doing?! You're lying! They're are lying Mrs Kingsley! This is a conspiracy. You can't expel the whole year and they know that!" Harriet protested and Mrs Kingsley slammed down her Gavel down.

"Be quiet, Harriet! … sit down everyone" Mrs Kingsley demanded and everyone did, including Poppy and Tegan which left Harriet as the only person still stood.

"It's a black and white case! She has to be expelled!" Harriet held her file in Poppy's direction before turning it to Tegan and saying:

"And if this one refuses to stay without her then she has to go too! Miss Moore set fire to the school, endangering all our precious lives! She walked in their, lighter at the ready and tried to burn the place down!" Harriet made hand actions to match her words

"Lighter?" Jane was struck by a sudden thought

"Not now, Jane. Have respect for court protocol"

"What lighter, Harriet?" Charlotte pressed

"Jesus, Charlotte how daft can you possibly be? That ridiculous 'I heart LA' lighter of hers. She left it behind for God's sake" Harriet condescended. Jane, Charlotte and Mrs Kingsley all had the look of discovery dawn upon their faces as they realised Harriet's slip up. Tegan and Poppy also exchanged confused glances.

"Except, how do you know that, Harriet? No ones mentioned a lighter before" Jane quizzed and Harriet turned to her.

"What? Yes they have. Objection" Harriet said in a much smaller voice and sat.

"Actually Harriet, they haven't" Jane pressured

"I have to second Jane's question, Harriet. How did you know about that lighter?" Mrs Kingsley added, her tone now knowing as if she was daring Harriet to lie to her face.

"Well I, I was ju-" Harriet began

"Only the girls in my dorm know about my lighter and Freddie because Tee told him about it. He found the lighter before anyone saw it. How could you possibly know, unless … unless you were there?" Poppy became suspicious.

"Well this is absurd" Harriet said after a moment.

"I refuse to sit here and listen to these -" Harriet began but Poppy spoke over her:

"I had put it out. And I heard footsteps - it must've been you! Oh my God! You restarted the fire, didn't you?"

"Harriet is this true?" Mrs Kingsley asked

"Of course not" Harriet said appearing overly innocent with wide eyes and extensive shakes of her head.

"It all makes sense now. I knew it! I th-think I'm innocent" Poppy stammered

"We think so too" Jane and Charlotte smiled

"YOU'RE NOT!" Harriet erupted, springing from her seat - again. Poppy and Tegan both got to their feet as well as Harriet approached them.

"You awful bitch! You two have turned this school upside down! You've both ruined everything!" The hall broke out in gasps and not-so-subtle whisperings. Harriet turned her focus back to Poppy as she said:

"You started it! I only finished what you STARTED!"

"Harriet! My office. Now!" Mrs Kingsley stood, leaning over the desk as the head girl whipped round to face her, panting.

Harriet slowly walked out the hall as Poppy suddenly found herself being leaped on by Tegan, who giggled happily. Then Kate, Josie, Drippy and Kiki ran up and embraced the two, also laughing and smiling in sheer joy. Soon enough the entirety of Poppy's year, who were all congregated on floor level ran forward and embraced the embracers who were then themselves embraced. The other years looked down in delight from the balcony above.

As Tegan hugged Poppy she suddenly remembered her mum.

"Oh crap! Poppy, I'll be back in a minute I have to phone my mum!" Tegan said breaking away from her.

"Ok, hurry back though!" Poppy smiled

"Will do" Tegan replicated her beaming grin and with great difficulty left the crowd. After weaving, ducking and in a few instances pushing. Tegan got herself out the mass of hug. Dialling her mum's number and pressing the phone to left ear she walked out the hall and down the corridors to a more quiet spot.

"Come on … Pick up, come on" she murmured quietly as she walked down the halls and corridors, listening to the phone ring. A sudden hand caught her right hand and she was pulled back into the more shaded area of the underside of the staircase in main reception. Looking round she came to face Freddie, who looked more than a little relieved as he wrapped both his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, her phone still ringing her mum, in her left hand. He lifted her off the ground, spinning them round a few times, in the definition of elation. Tegan giggled at his actions before he set her down. She went to say something but Freddie's mouth quickly landed on hers.

Unlike the other kisses they'd shared, this was risky. Not only because anyone could catch them but because out of relief and guilt the two were a lot more daring - being more tactile and not letting common sense prevail. Their arms stayed locked in place as their' heads tilted in attempt to gain more access and their' tongues began play.

"…hello? Hello? Tee, you there? Tegan?" The buzzy voice of Tegan's mum rang out from her phone. Reluctantly Tegan broke their kiss, Freddie trying to recapture her lips by ducking forward several times and trying to get to her lips as she laughed, moving her head out the way as she brought her phone to her ear

"Hello, mum. Your not going to believe it - it was Harriet that set the fire. Poppy did put it out she wasn't lyi - yes mum, Harriet the 'Bitch' … yeah, so I'm staying and so's Poppy and … what? No I'm fine … earlier? What do you mean earl - oh, that. Never mind I was just a little, er out of breath? With happiness?" Tegan ended up lying but it was pretty obvious and Freddie chuckled having stopped trying to kiss her and just stood holding her as she spoke to her mum.

"Well now you'll get to stay with that boy you like" He heard, Tegan's mum say through the phone. Tegan blushed as Freddie chortled

"Mum! There were other reasons I wanted to stay! I, I … you know what I'll phone you back when you aren't giggling like a school girl. Bye, love you" Tegan hung up and groaned, dropping her head to his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. Kissing her head, Freddie laughed:

"You've spoke to your mum about me?"

"Well, yeah. She's my mum and we're close" Tegan shrugged before asking:

"Are you still ok with us, you know … being together even though our 'fraternising' is forbidden?"

"Is that a trick question?" Freddie asked, a smile on his face as he leaned it, kissing her again. She reciprocated eagerly until Josie's voice sounded, tearing them apart.

"Hey, Te - oh, shit! Tee, I'm so sorry! Poppy wants you! I'll just go!" Josie spun around covering her eyes before taking off in the direction of the hall.

"I'd better be going" Tegan said, detangling herself from his hold

"Yeah" Freddie sighed in defeat as she moved out from under the staircase.

"Hey, don't look so glum. I'll speak to you later" She smiled

"You'd best otherwise I'll be back in your dorm again" he teased

"So you did see my underwear?! You -"

"Ah, ah, ah. No swearing in school"

"I'm sorry sir … oh it's just you" she rolled her eyes and quoting one of the first conversations they had before going to leave

"Just me?" He played along

"Yeah, just you … Bye" she smiled

"Bye" he mirrored her expression and she took off towards the hall.

-line break-

"Poppy!" Tegan cried running up to her brunette friend and hugging her again. The crowd had now dispersed and it was just Poppy, Kate, Kiki, Josie, Drippy and now Tegan in the room.

"TEE! We did it! We proved our innocence!" Poppy shrieked and the two while hugging began to jump around

"I KNOW!" Tegan replied as the two pulled apart.

"You know, I think this has been the quickest school year - ever." Drippy summed up randomly from her spot perched on the desk Mrs Kingsley was sat at during the trial.

"I know, I was thinking the exact same!" Josie exclaimed from her spot lounged out across four chairs, her feet in Kiki's lap on the front row

"What? Guys, what are you talking about?" Poppy asked

"Pops, you are aware that there like 2 maybe 3 weeks until we break up for Summer" Tegan asked

"2 weeks, 4 days. Actually" Kiki spoke up.

"But, but the semester - my dad said he'd collect me at the end of the semester and if schools nearly out it means I've been here like 8 months!" Poppy wailed. Josie, Kate, Tegan and Drippy turned to Kiki for the answer as to explain Poppy's sudden annoyance

"A semester is normally, 15 - 18 weeks. So around 6 months" Kiki shrugged and the others 'oh'd '

"Well a lots happened" Kate reasoned from where she sat on the chair closest to the desk and Drippy.

"Yeah, from September till Christmas we all hated you, no offence" Josie admitted

"Then from Christmas till, like, April was Operation Freedom plus other general mutiny because the Saturday before Easter was the social" Kiki added

"Did you seriously not notice we were gone for two weeks over Christmas?" Drippy was now eating a Wagon Wheel

"Well yeah, I noticed but I didn't really register it, you know?" Poppy admitted

"Jesus, Poppy" Tegan laughed and so did the others

"And then from Easter half term till now been LaCrosse, Freddie and Tegan or as I now like to call you, Teddie. The the whole email thing and this and …" Drippy trailed off and it suddenly became a little awkward

"Well it's all ended well so let's not dwell on it, ey?" Tegan smiled trying to shrug it off and lighten the mood. The others exchanged glances before busting out laughing.

"What?" Tegan asked

"You!" Josie giggled

"Rainbows and Unicorns" Kiki added and Tegan caught on before laughing herself.

"Is my optimism a problem?" Tegan false stropped in indignation

"No! No! It's why we love you baby Tee!" Poppy reassured still, laughing.

"Tegan Wills" Matron's voice cut through the air. The 6 turned to see the small but fierce woman stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Matron?" Tegan stepped towards her as the others collected themselves and went to gather behind her but a distance back.

"Mrs Kingsley would like to see you in her office. Immediately"

"Ok" Tegan sounded as unsure as she felt but followed Matron out the room no less. They walked in silence to the headmistress' office in silence all that could be heard was Matron's harsh footsteps and the tiny pitter-patter of Tegan's feet. Once they reached the door, Matron wrapped her clenched fist on the door

"Who is it?" Mrs Kingsley called from inside

"Matron, Mrs Kingsley. I've brought the girl, like you asked" Matron informed

"Ok, send her in" at Mrs Kingsley orders, Matron stepped aside, opening the door and all but hauled her in the room.

After a rough push into the room, Tegan flinched when the door slammed behind her. Glancing around the room, she noticed Freddie was sat reading on the window seat, not noticing her present.

Freddie was vaguely aware of a girl entering the office. He heard Matron introduce her and his mother, who was sat at her desk, call her in. However once the door viciously shut the draft caught the person's scent. Freddie began to sniff lightly, it was the familiar sweet smell of vanilla, brown sugar and a undefinable sweet smell. Suddenly it hit him, it was …

"Ah, Miss Wills. Please sit" Freddie looked up from his book and craned his neck to look at Tegan who smiled a coy and small smile so as not to be seen. Freddie grinned conspicuously as he watched her sit in one of the chairs opposite his mother.

"Will you excuse me a moment, I have to go and get something." Mrs Kingsley dismissed herself before exiting her office through the door Tegan had just entered through.

"Tike" Freddie acknowledged her, folding the page of the book he was reading as he got of the window seat and went over to her. He stood behind her and leant over, his head next to hers - the book still in one of his hands as it leant on the armrest of the chair and the other hand on her shoulder.

"Mr Kingsley, being a bit riské are we?" Tegan teased, nudging her head towards his

"Well my mum's not here, so we might as well utilise the time" Freddie went to capture her lips but she merely laughed, raising her hand and gently pushing his face away.

"Nu-huh. Not happening" she giggled

"What, why?" He pouted starting to kiss her neck and face as she wriggled desperately trying to to cave in to his kisses.

"Your mum, who has forbidden you fraternising with girls has just left to get something, files or whatever and will be back any moment and there's no way in this life or fullers that I'm letting your mum find out about us by her finding us snogging in her office. When she finds out we're going to tell her not let her discover by rumours and speculation" Tegan explained and Freddie sighed in agreement. The sudden voice of Mrs Kingsley sounded:

"I'm glad to here it" the headmistress commended. Freddie jump away from Tegan, while she slid to the far side of the seat. The moved with such sped and force it was like the other person's presence suddenly burned him.

"Mum" Freddie rubbed the back of his neck, nervously as he looked at his feet

"Mrs Kingsley" Tegan mumbled suddenly becoming occupied by her knees that were bouncing out of anxiousness

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. I know of your' … your' liking for and each other and that is why I called Tegan here" Mrs Kingsley moved and sat at her desk.

"I've had an inclination that something may be happening happening for a while. It's more than a little obvious. But if I had to choose a wife for Freddie, Tegan, you'd be my first and only choice. That is why I'm offering you a proposition. If you both promise the keep up your school standards and other commitments then I'm happy to allow you see each other. I see what you share is not only a physical admiration but a mental liking too, unlike Miss Furcroft from when you were 11, Freddie - that was more a hormone fuelled lustrous infatuation" Mrs Kingsley explained

"Mum" Freddie groaned

"What it's true. However it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that your relationship isn't merely sexual attraction but also two people of similar and yet vastly differing mind sets who together are very, very good"

"Erm thank you?" Tegan didn't really know how to respond

"Sexual? Mum we've been on one date!" Freddie groaned

"It takes less than one date, it can take less than one minute. Trust me I should know …" Mrs Kingsley teased

"Oh! No! No! No! Too much information! Stop right there!" Freddie covered his ears and Tegan giggled along with Mrs Kingsley.

"What I'm trying to say is … I accept and I approve" Mrs Kingsley beamed. Freddie and Tegan also broke in to ecstatic smiles, Freddie moving to stand behind her again as his hands cradled her head before placing an over dramatic kiss to the top of it.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that in my presence please. Hand holding is the limit. What you do in your own, private time, is your business. Just remember what I said though less than 1 minute. I don't want to be a grandmother yet" Mrs Kingsley semi-joked as the two blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

The LaCrosse team quickly dispersed from the their little huddle. Running on to the pitch in their sky blue and red/purple kit, Poppy started barking orders:

"Ok, suckers! Showtime! Let's open a can of whoop ass" she bellowed and Josie found her way to the referee who was stood with a girl from the other team. The spectators of the match which were mainly pupils and the teaching body but parents had come down to watch the game as it was the last day and the girls could start leaving for summer after the match. Most of the girls were chanting 'Abbey Mount' repetitively and clapped while the girls played.

"Come on guys, we can bring it back. Let's go" Poppy encouraged as the other team scored. Everyone was so caught up in the game that neither Poppy nor Mrs Kingsley noticed Poppy's father arrive.

"Mrs Kingsley?" He spoke up and the headmistress turned to him. She was currently sat with Tegan's mother and an older member of staff.

"Oh, Mr Moore. You made it … oh please come and take a seat" Mrs Kingsley smiled shaking his hand. Mr Moore sat before glancing over at Tegan's mother.

"Gerry Moore" he offered his hand

"Jessica Wills" Tegan's mum shook his hand.

"So did I miss much?" Mr Moore asked

"No not at all" Mrs Kingsley assured

"Where's Poppy?"

"She's right there" Mrs Kingsley pointed to where Tegan and Poppy were flanking each side of a player from the rival team. Tegan was the side closest to them and therefore Mr Moore made the classic mistake of assuming she was Poppy.

"She's grown" he mused

"No not her …" Mrs Kingsley began just as Tegan ran further up field to Kiki allowing Poppy to be clearly visible

"… her" she corrected and Mr Moore looked awe struck. She looked so much like her mother. Standing to get a closer look, he watched as she skilfully intercepted the ball and continued possession of it before passing.

"She's the spitting image of her mother, isn't she?" Mrs Kingsley appeared beside him

"She most certainly is" he agreed, still stood, staring in shock.

"Am I right in assuming that both Tegan and Poppy will be joining us for the next academic year?" Mrs Kingsley enquired

"If she wishes to stay" Mr Moore nodded

"I'm sure the task now would be getting Tegan to leave. She's found a boy! I mean God knows where, as this is a girls school but no, a boy, nonetheless" Ms Wills laughed and Mrs Kingsley smiled before uttering a slightly embarrassed:

"Actually this boy she's 'found' is my son"

"Son? Really? … wow" Ms Wills breathed out, now to feeling a little humiliated

"Well I'm sure he's an upstanding young gent, judging by his mother so no fear" Mr Moore tried to diffuse the awkwardness

Meanwhile on the pitch, the game was getting more intense. Abbey Mount we're loosing so upped their game. In response the other team starting playing a little rough.

"COME ON! ANNABELLE!" Poppy screeched as said team mate passed the ball, which was caught by Tegan who ran like the wind towards the net once she got it. That was until one of the other team decided to play a little nasty, tripping Tegan up and running of with the ball.

"Come on, Abbey Mount! Let's go!" Poppy called and the referee's whistle blew, signalling a break. By the time Tegan got there, Ms Rees-Withers was already giving her inspirational prep talk.

"Tee, you ok?" Kiki asked and the blonde nodded despite it being a little bit of a lie. The trip had not only been ignored by the referee but also left Tegan with a splitting head ache, fuzzing vision and a jaw that now cracked.

"Uh-huh" she nodded closing her eyes and letting her heavy head fall back. Trying to stem the pounding in her head.

"Can I have some water please" she croaked out after a moment and Ms Rees-Withers obliged while carrying out a fleeting examination her jaw.

"… look at them. They have no possession …" she heard the coach of the other team gloat. Manoeuvring round to the far side of the bench where Poppy was sat, Tegan said:

"They're laughing at us"

"I know, but what can we do?"

"We can do nothing. You, however, can"

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean. You are Poppy Moore. My out are the girl who single handily got this team back on form. If anyone can do this you can" Tegan smiled, her jaw was already starting to turn a hideous blue green colour.

"All right ladies! There is only one thing for it! Let's go!" Poppy announced, getting off the bench and the rest of the team followed her lead as the followed her.

"Who are we?" Poppy asked

"ABBEY MOUNT" came the unified shout of the team

"Who are we?" Poppy asked again

"ABBEY MOUNT" they shouted louder

"What are we?" Poppy changed the question

"Open leading single sex school admitting borders at age 11" Drippy began to holler a quote from the school brochure but it turned into a mere whisper when no one shouted with her. A few giggled erupted at her comment but they weren't meant to be nasty.

"The school prospectus would agree with you but right now you're-" Tegan tried to console before she was cut off

"WRONG! We're winners!" Poppy declared as they all fell into 2 semi-straight, single file line (one in front of the other). Poppy hit the play button on the CD player and the music they practiced their motivational hacker to came on. Soon enough they began to fall into the routine they'd practiced and full on went for it, not bothered by what anyone thought as they boosted their self belief and aggression.

Their performance definitely caused quite a stir, parents, teachers and pupils from both schools - turning to watch. The opposition looked the perfect blend of surprised, amused & mocking and petrified. The break was whistled over and the game began again, only this time Abbey Mount were brutal. They took no prisoners as the pushed and shoved to get the ball. Toing and throwing will the opposite team to get one over. They cut down their players and ran rings round them. They had near enough 100% possession and kept a tightly woven string of passes up as they moved. Soon enough they were back on track. They equalised and Poppy gave the simple command of:

"This is our last chance! Let's make it count!" And the mad dash to score the winning point began. Abbey Mount as a team pushed themselves past their limits. They ran faster than they'd ever ran. They passed longer distances than they'd ever passed. They were ruthless in cutting down opposing forces, something they were only giving 50% or less to before. Their all-you've-got-and-more strategy was definitely working as they kept the ball in their possession and at their scoring end of the pitch as the waited for the perfect moment to strike and score.

"KIKI!" Poppy exclaimed, passing the ball

"DRIPPY!" Kiki hollered once she'd caught it, passing it to the frizzy blonde

"Why are you passing it to me?! Oh my god! Ok … TEE!" Drippy yelled and passed the ball. Tegan caught it and became aware she was surrounded by the opposite team

"Oh my god! Guys, where are you? Help! What do I do?! Jane! Jane! … DRIPPY BACK TO YOU!" Tegan passed the ball back. Drippy barely caught it before she slipped, falling flat on the floor (much like Tegan earlier), Drippy let out a shrill scream and the audience gasped as the ball flew through the air before landing and rolling straight into … THE NET! The ball miraculously dodged the other team's scooping and swatting bats and ended up in the net. Abbey Mount had won. 3-2. The girls of Abbey Mount, both the team and the girls started screaming in elation as the teachers and parents cheered and whooped. The team embraced in one huge giddy group hug. Soon enough the Abbey Mount pupils has joined them on the pitch for the celebration while the clapping and yelling continued.

"Do you think we should?" Mr Moore asked Tegan's mum as they watched their once identical daughters hug in the mass crowd of jumping, squealing and hugging girls.

"Yeah" Ms Wills agreed and the began to wade through the crowd of of ecstatic girls. Shifting through they finally reached a suitable hearing distance as they continued to trek.

"TEE!" Ms Wills yelled. Tegan pulled away from Kate's hug to see her mum trying to get through the heaves of girls.

"MUM!" She cried running up to her, joyous tears filling her eyes.

"POPPY!" She recognised the voice of Poppy's dad but right now all that mattered to Tegan was her mum. They finally met in a crushing embrace, both of them leaking happy tears of relief and joy.

"I can't believe your here!" Tegan exclaimed pulling away

"Neither can I!" her mum caught her cheeks and started kissing all over her face. Squirming but giggling, Tegan groaned.

"No, mum. Stop"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, you only want lover boy to do that now, correct?" Her mum teased

"Mum! Stop" Tegan groaned

"What talking about lover boy? I can't, you see part of the reason why I'm here is to discuss when you're going to be seeing each other over the holidays"

"Discuss? Discuss with who?"

"His mother of course!"

"Wait, you know Freddie is Mrs Kingsley's son?"

"Freddie, ey? I'm expecting a cute boy with a name like that"

"Mum!"

"I'm serious! Now come on I want all the goss" Tegan's mum pulled her from the crowd. A thought struck Tegan as she stopped walking, her hand pulling her mum to a stop.

"Mum?" She asked sounding like a kicked puppy

"Tegan, darling. What is it? What's wrong?" Her mum turned to her holding her face, using her thumb to caress her daughter's cheeks

"You don't … hate me, do you? For everything I did … I … I, I didn't mean to … I -" Tegan stuttered, her eyes forlorn and downcast

"Hate you?! Darling no! I could never hate you!" She pulled her into a hug

"I told you everything would be alright" a new voice piped up. Pulling apart, Tegan came to realise Freddie's presence next to them.

"Freddie?" Tegan questioned even though she knew who it was, she wasn't expecting to see him

"Tike" he smirked

"Oh, so this is Freddie! Well done! I obviously did something right when I raised you" her mum teased, Tegan blushed and Freddie chuckled

"And you must be Tegan's mum. Pleasure to meet you Ms Wills" he shook her hand

"Jess' fine, my love. Anyway I've got something to do. I'll leave you two to it" and with that she drifted away in to the crowds.

"Well that was embarrassing" Tegan muttered

"That was cute" Freddie counted, his arms finding her waist and he drew her close to him. Tegan sat her hands on his chest as she looked up at him.

"When did you get here?" She asked, absentmindedly pinching the cotton of his shirt

"About 5 minutes ago. Schools out today for us"

"We finish tomorrow … you know my mum and your mum are holding talks as to when we visit each other during the holiday?"

"I was vaguely aware"

"And you didn't tell me?" Tegan pouted in false dramatic shock and betrayal

"I'm sorry it's just I thought with our parents pre-occupying each other we could slip away, maybe back to your dorm and while we pack we can talk and … other things" he admitted shamelessly

"Other things, ey? Like what?" She teased

"Kissing and Cuddling" he started placing mock sultry kisses on her neck. Tegan wriggled in his arms, trying to get away but he held her tight

"I'm not letting go until you agree" he informed her

"Never … N-nev … stop … Fre-people are … FINE! I give in. I give in. I give in" Tegan managed to get out of his grasp after her acceptance

"Yay!" Freddie said in a imitation of a girly voice, grabbing her hand and skipping off, leaving her to follow behind laughing her head off.

-line break-

Once Tegan's backs were all packed up Freddie helped her carry them down and to Tegan's mum's car where both Jessica and Mrs Kingsley were waiting.

"Ah, there you are" Jessica began, taking a suitcase off Freddie and a hold all from Tegan before putting them in the boot while Mrs Kingsley spoke:

"Now I've been talking to your Mum, Tegan and Mr Moore too and we've come to an agreement. During the 8 weeks off, Tegan can come to us for two weeks Freddie and you can go to hers for a fortnight. Poppy would also like you both - Freddie as Tegan's esteemed guest of honour - to go to her house for a two weeks as well."

"We're not sure when all this is happening yet we're going to sort that out tonight over email" Ms Wills smiled, shoving Tegan's last suitcase in to the boot of her car.

"Well we're ready to go, Tee. Say your goodbyes - we'll be over there" Ms Wills announced before walking a slight distance away from Mrs Kingsley.

"My dad's going to be here in 5 minutes" Freddie sighed

"So we best make it quick then" Tegan replied in a tone of equal sadness

"I suppose. I love you Tike" He chuckled, kissing her forehead before grabbing her hands. He held her eyes in an enchanting gaze as he spoke:

"So you'll be okay without me? Sure you'll survive?" He joked

"Oh survive yes, but live? Never!" She proclaimed dramatically evoking laughter from the two of them. Both were so happy, to any on lookers they would have looked completely content but they knew internally they were crumbling.

"I hope you have a good summer, enjoy yourself … but to much, at least not without me" she smiled.

"I'll have my brother back with me 24/7 the old squad back together. We'll get up to all sorts of crap" he let out a breathy laugh, squeezing her hands.

"Freddie, darling. Your father's here" Mrs Kingsley called out, interrupting them. Tegan's smile faltered but she quickly quirked the corners of her mouth back slightly in a watery smile. Freddie's however, totally disappeared. His once sad smile was replaced by a madero frown.

"I'm going to miss you" She took in a deep breath to compose herself as her voice began to quiver.

"I miss you already." He tried to lighten the mood.

"I love you so much Freddie but you've got to go. Don't want to keep your dad waiting and I'll call you later anyway, I promise" she reassured, letting go of his hands.

Freddie backed up a few steps before turning and walking towards his mother who was already setting her belongings in to the back of Freddie's dad's car. Freddie's car was secured on a trailer behind the larger more modern vehicle drove by Mr Kingsley. Tegan to get in her car when she heard:

"Tike! Wait!" She stepped back out of the open door and moved to the side of it, Freddie running back towards her.

"There's something that I forgot" he explained.

"Please don't say you've accidentally packed one of your hoodies in my suitcase - I really don't want to dig through all to get it" she groaned

"No not that" he smiled

"What then?" Tegan enquired but her sole response was Freddie grabbing her waist, pulling her flush to him. He pinched her chin lightly getting her to look up at him before placing his lips on her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I love you Wills, Tegan Wills" He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too but get back in your car! Your mother's glaring and ranting and your dad appears to be saying something along the lines of 'boys will be boys' " Tegan peered over his shoulder looking at his parents through the driver's side front window. No surprise his parents were already watching them and that's why the blonde could so easily read Mr Kingsley's lips. Freddie chuckled, pulling away.

"Bye Tike" he said once more

"Bye" she smiled and got into her own car.


	10. Chapter 10

Half way through their 2 month brake, Tegan, Freddie, Drippy, Kate, Josie and Kiki found themselves at Poppy's Malibu mansion. They were all lounging outside. The girls floating on pinky/purple inflatables. Drippy was at the far end, then Kiki, Poppy, Tegan, Josie and Kate. Laying on a towel on the poolside directly next to Tegan was Freddie. The girls all soaked up the sun in their pretty bathing suits and bikinis. Tegan's two piece swim wear was a white bikini with triangle cups and black narrow ties. It also had black mesh on sides of the bottoms and on the top of the triangle breast cups. The cups also has a piece of black fabric (the same kind that was used for the ties) running down the centre of the cup from the ending of the mesh to thick black tie at the bottom of the bikini top. All her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Freddie however being a boy only had some muted teal swim shorts on, leaving his muscular chest on full display- something Drippy nearly dropped dead at while Kate talked about what his da girls would do if they were there

While all of them were sunbathing, some decided to occupy their time differently. Kate was reading a magazine, Kiki and Josie had drifted off into a land of semi sleep, where their eyes were closed and they'd were drowsy but still conscious enough to know what was going on. Drippy and Poppy were chatting absentmindedly and Tegan hand on arm raised and adjoining hand threaded into Freddie's hair. She stroked and caresses the blonde mop on his head as he flicked through a car magazine of some sort.

" … blood sula!" Drippy exclaimed dropping back onto the lilo. Suddenly a phone began to ring. All their phones were safely out of splash distance near Freddie's side. None of the girls new whether her heard the phone and just ignored it or was in his own little dream state.

"Mr Kingsley can you get my phone please" Poppy asked, holding out a hand expecting said item to drop into it at any minute

"Freddie?" Poppy questioned when her phone wasn't passed to her. Freddie was still gazing blankly at the magazine as Tegan massaged his head

"Christ Tegan! Are you sure your just massaging his head and that you haven't triggered an aneurysm?" Drippy raised her eyebrows and the others, including Kiki and Drippy who'd returned to majority consciousness, laughed.

"Baby Tee, get lover boy to get my phone" Poppy pouted at the blonde next to her.

"Freddie? … Freddie? … " Tegan also got no response so stopped her motions with her hand and withdrew it from his hair, that woke him up.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" He complained, reaching to grab her wrist

"Ah ah ah! Poppy's phone's ringing pass it her and then I promise I'll continue" Tegan reasoned

"Fine" he huffed, getting Poppy's phone as Tegan weaved her hand back in to his hair.

"Who's Ruby?" He asked passing Poppy her phone.

"Huh, nobody …" Poppy declined Ruby's incoming call and passed it back to him.

"…just some horrideous cow I use to know" she shrugged and the other 5 fell about laughing.


End file.
